


Home

by emughlyngx0413



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Flashback Story, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, alternative universe, highlights, relationships, time skipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emughlyngx0413/pseuds/emughlyngx0413
Summary: It was the day of Thanksgiving and Gwen had no choice but to tell her son everything. Although, there was thing left unsure.





	1. A Piece of Paper and a Picture Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So here's the first chapter of my first big fic that I promised a few months back. Hope ya'll like it! :)
> 
> -hn

It was a bright sunny afternoon in the quiet small town of Tishomingo, Oklahoma. A few people were on the streets since it was the day before Thanksgiving, making everybody busy preparing. Families are putting up their decor. Others are busy buying food last minute. And some, well they are bonding with their families.

A gorgeous blonde was walking down the sidewalks carrying a bag of groceries while holding her 10 year old son in the other. The blonde was around 5'8, wearing casual clothes and looked simple but beautiful with minimal make-up. The boy was a few inches shorter than her and he looks quite different from his mom. He was looking down at his feet but remained focused on walking. His face was straight, no emotion. A few minutes before crossing the street to get to their townhouse, his mother called his attention.

"Is there something wrong baby? You've been looking down since the day started," his mom asked. The boy took a while to respond. He was playing with his feet then he answered but still looking down, "Nothing."

"Look at me," she implied. His mom's look was soft. Not mad but that caring look she always has. He looked up at her with a straight face turning into a mixture of emotions. "What's wrong?" she continued. He stayed silent but he continued to look at his mother. 

"Okay," she said, "Let's talk about this at home, in a more private place if that's the case."

The boy looked straight at the street then his mom led in crossing. Their townhouse wasn't far from the heart of the town. It was accessible to most of the little stores and infrastructures there in Tishomingo, but it was not their actual house. It would do when they would stay there for a couple of days. The building was not too small or too big. It's big enough to handle her and her family plus a couple of guests. The designs were simple and elegant. More of a combination of two very different tastes blended well together. 

As the blonde knocked on the door, a 17 year old welcomed them. "Hey mom! Let me help you with that," he quickly grabbed the bags that his mom and the boy were holding. The boy rushed upstairs as quickly as he could.

"What has gotten into him?" the 17 year old curiously asked.

"I honestly don't know. He's been like that since we went out a while ago," she responded as she closes the door. 

"Maybe he's going through something. Well, he is 10 already after all," the 17 year old continued.

"Don't remind me," she said rolling her eyes. 

The 17 year old giggled, "My bad, sorry mom. But in all seriousness, it might be though." 

"I will talk to him. I'm going to give him some time for now," she said.

"Mom!" a 12 year old boy screamed running towards her excitedly. 

"Hey baby!" she greeted then hugged him tight, "Ready to prepare for thanksgiving?" 

"Don't leave me out of that okay?" the 17 year old giggled and butted in on their barely there conversation.

The boys and their mom were busy preparing for Thanksgiving with the rest of the family the next day while her daughter was busy fixing some of the things they needed to bring.

"Alright, dinner is also finished. So, how about you two clean this up while I get dinner ready okay?" she said trying to put something in the bag.

"Honey, would you mind putting this in the living room and then hand me some plates?" she asked her daughter while closing the bag.

"Sure thing mom," her daughter smiled at her. 

She went back to the stove and turned off the heat. She was setting up their food on the table, then her 10 year old came down looking frustrated and was walking towards the fridge.

"Hi baby!" she greeted.

He looked at her but didn't respond. He grabbed a pitcher and a cup then drank water.

"Hey! Don't ignore mom," Kingston interjected. He just looked at King but didn't respond.

"What's wrong Jake? You've been like that since this morning," Apollo butted in.

"I don't know. You ask mom," Jake finally spoke looking pissed.

"Jake, bud, don't be like that," Apollo tried to deal with him calmly.

"Whatever!" he turned his back and started walking towards the stairs. 

"Did anything happen mom?" Apollo asked curious.

"If I remember correctly, no," she replied worried, "I didn't scold him on the street. I just asked him. He didn't answer then I said that we would talk at home, but I said that calmly."

"I wonder what's his problem," King said dropping the dishes carefully and about to follow Jake.

"No, King," she stopped him, "I'll go." 

She rushed towards the stairs to catch up with her son. He was climbing the stairs already with still a pissed look on his face.

"Jake, what's wrong? Please tell me," she asked.

He faced her. "What's wrong?!" Jake yelled, "Why didn't you tell me all these years?!" he continued.

"Tell you what Jake? I'm telling you everything you should know," she answered.

"Don't play with me mom! Just tell me!" Jake raised his voice.

"Don't raise your voice at mom, Jake!" Apollo butted in

"Whatever!" he yelled.

"Hey! Apollo may be 2 years older than you, but please have some respect bud," Kingston said.

"Jake, honey, calm down. I honestly don't know what you are trying to say. Please fill me in," she said calmly trying to tone the heat down between her sons. 

"Am I adopted?" Jake asked tearing up a little bit but there was a hint of little anger left in his tone.

"Jake, are you crazy? What kind of question is that?" her 12 year old daughter said all of a sudden.

"Alia," she told her then giving her that look. "To answer your question, no. Why would you think of that?" she looked back at Jake.

"I'm asking you again. Am I adopted?" Jake said trying to prove something.

"No. You are my son. Why ask all of a sudden baby?" she tried calming him down. 

"Then where is my father?!" How come Kingston, Alia and Apollo met theirs but I haven't. I don't even know his name!" he shouted with tears falling down his face.

Gwen froze in place. She knew this day would come but she promised to tell him at the right time. She was having deep thoughts about everything then all the memories rushed back to her. She began to feel numb but stayed on her feet.

"I was planning on telling you soon but-" she nervously started.

"No! You were never planning on telling me! What's wrong huh? Why didn't you spoke a word of him once? Why?!" he yelled.

"Jake!" Apollo butted in, "Don't yell at mom like that." 

"Whatever! I hate ya'll!" he yelled once more and ran back to his room.

Gwen broke down and fell on the floor on her knees. Tears were continuously falling down and she kept her hand on her face. Her 3 other children rushed down to comfort her. Gwen continued to cry eventually sobbing.

"I should've-" she said sobbing.

"No, mom," King cut her off, "This happened all of a sudden we never even knew he would ask this early."

"I'm so sorry. I'm breaking down in front of you. I promised to never be like this again, yet here I am," she tried apologizing to her children.

"You don't have to be sorry mom," Alia said, "We all have to quit being strong at some point. Plus, if he were here, he wouldn't want to see you cry." 

"Alia!" Apollo warned her giving her the same look Gwen gave her a few moments back. 

"What?" Alia wondered. Apollo gave her another look and Alia got his message. "Oh, my bad." Alia said.

Gwen stood up fast and she rushed upstairs to Jake's door. "Jake, baby, let's talk about this." she knocked, "Jake, please."

"Leave me alone!" Jake screamed at the other end of the door.

"Jake, I will tell you what you need and should kn-" she said then Kingston came rushing to her side and held her hand softly. 

"Mom, not now," Kingston pleaded, "Give him some time."

Gwen looked down sad and was about to say something but King said it ahead of her, "And no, you're not the worst mother in this entire world. You just couldn't bear so you put it on hold but you really had the intention. Don't be sorry for doing something to help you stay strong," King continued.

"I don't know King. I just-" she tried to object but King was at it once more.

"Mom, get some rest. It's been a long day. We know you're tired. I, Apollo and Alia will handle the rest. Don't worry about anything. Get a good sleep and we'll talk to Jake in the morning okay?" Kingston said.

"Okay," Gwen replied after letting out a big sigh, and knowing King won't let her object further.

She went to fix some her other stuff and eventually she cleaned herself and went to bed. She had a trouble sleeping due to the fact that she kept thinking about Jake's father and all the memories going along with that. She just buried herself in her thoughts until she finally fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was 6:30 in the morning. She went down and prepared all the things they needed for Thanksgiving. She prepared all the food, her stuff and her kids' stuff. It was already 8 am, so she went back up to wake the kids.

"King," she knocked, "Time to wake up." King opened the door but he was still a little bit sleepy although he was for sure awake.

"Thank you for helping me throughout last night," she gave a small smile to her eldest. She couldn't believe King was 17 already. Time flied so fast. All of these things rushing into her led her to hugging King really tight.

"I just did what I thought could help, Mom," King smiled while hugging back.

"Can you go ahead and wake up Apollo and Alia?" she asked King, "I want to be the one to wake up Jake." 

"Sure," King said while walking towards Apollo and Alias’s rooms. 

She slowly approached Jake's door. She was a bit hesitant to knock but she knew she had to fix this especially its thanksgiving morning and all of that. But of course, she doesn't want to leave anything hanging between her and her children so she went for it.

"Jake, baby, time to wake up and prepare," she said as she was nervously knocking. 

"K," Jake replied to her nonchalantly. She smiled a little at least Jake would somehow say a word to her. She hopes that this is a good sign. Jake didn't come out immediately so she decided to get back down and use the bathroom in the 1st floor. As she finishes up, clothes and minimal make-up, she went back to Jake's room to check on him and she noticed his door was finally open.

When she took a peek inside, she didn't see anyone lying down from her view since she was barely inside. The room also felt silent. 

"Jake," Gwen called him again as she peeks inside his room. When her full self was inside, she saw Jake on the other end of the bed that can't be seen from her position a while ago, and he was holding from the looks of it a picture frame and a small paper. 

"Jake," Gwen repeated as she was inside already.

"What's that you’re holding?" she asked as she got nearer to him.

"Is this my dad?" he asked. Gwen knew he was referring to the picture.

"Yeah, that's him," she calmly replied. When she peeked at the picture, that's when all of those feelings and memories related to the picture came in her all at once. She smiled but at the same she felt sad.

"Wow. He looks nice," Jake said out of nowhere.

"He sure is," Gwen gushes as she slowly sits beside him.

Jake switched his attention from the picture to his mom. "How did you get the frame and the paper?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I peeked in your room then realized you were taking a bath. The frame was beside the paper and it both caught my attention so I took it," Jake filled her in. Then there was a moment of silence, but not the awkward type of silence. Gwen and Jake were just looking at each other. Both of them were trying to start a conversation or something. Until,

"Can you tell me something about him?" he wondered, "Or better, about the two of you?" 

Gwen knew that this was it. She knew she had to tell him. She didn't have any second thoughts nor did she want to hide details. She was going to tell Jake all of it. Just like what she had intended to do from the very start, except it was a bit earlier. She took a deep breath; fixed her thoughts and then she finally spoke out. But first, she took the piece of paper carefully from Jake's hand.

"You know it actually started with this," she waved the paper in the air. 

"That?" Jake asked a bit confused and pointing at the paper, "Okay...," he continued with a little hint of doubt.

"Yeah," she smiled a little, "This piece of paper that I never knew would change my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think. Comments, suggestions and feedback are very much appreciated. You can also message me in Twitter (@stefanigwenph) if you have questions. :)
> 
> -hn


	2. An Airline Ticket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is up. Hope ya'll like it. :)

"You can do it honey," she motivated her 2 year old as she was trying to help him in walking on his small feet. The 2 year old tried his best to walk while his mom holds his two short arms. She would giggle at times when her son trips or stumbles. She just couldn't bear the fact that he was so cute and innocent. She missed that part of being a kid, but here she was now a mother, taking her son a little stroll on the park in the quite busy town of Los Angeles.

"Yay! You did it!" she said proud of her 2 year old and carried him into her arms joyfully while her son giggled along the way. "Way to go buddy! We should tell dad about it," she continued excited.

Her phone vibrated. As she checked the time, she knew they had to go home. She put her son in the backseat of her car and buckled him up to of course keep him safe. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her boyfriend how their son got to walk a little today. She's proud of these little achievements her son makes. She never knew it would impact her this much, now that she really is a mom.

When she got home, she tried to open the door but it was locked. She thought to herself maybe her boyfriend was asleep. She went back to the car and grabbed her keys to the house. As she got in, she placed her son in his playpen for a while to check on the house if anyone was there.

She checked the kitchen and it was totally empty. And she noticed, how the house was so dim, considering it was 6 pm already. The only light that was not making the house look dead was the light in the living room. 

"Honey," she said as she climbed up the stairs to check if there was anyone in the 2nd floor. She was walking down the hallway when she heard a loud noise in their guest bedroom. When she opened the door, that's when literally everything came crashing down.

"What's going on in here?" she yelled at the 2 people who were on the bed.

"Gwen!" her boyfriend panicked as he quickly ran out of bed and pushed the woman off from his arms.

"Care to explain, Mr. Rossdale?" she asked furious after what she just saw.

"Gwen, I," the guy tried to explain himself.

"Baby, you said she'll arrive late today," the woman suddenly butted in.

"You!" Gwen pointed at the woman, "Get out of here. You're fired."

The woman rushed in putting on her clothes and grabbed the packed bag that was beside her bed. "I'll see you later," the woman said as she left the room.

Gwen stared at her furious and gave her that look which made the woman leave the house. 

"Gwen, let me explain," the guy pleaded.

"Explain what?" she shot back, "Everyone thought I was crazy because I stuck around after all these years and after I caught you in this exact same position 4 years ago. I was even crazy enough to believe you would change after I gave birth to Kingston. But after seeing that," she points at the bed, "a while ago, it made me realize everything, all of the pain, suffering and everything I had to put on with you. I don't know what made me stupid enough to go and believe you. Now you're expecting me to let you explain!"

"Gwen, I, please," the guy stuttered trying to explain himself.

"I made the mistake of forgiving you once. I'm not going to again," she cut him off looking down, "Get out."

"Now I have to leave? You're so naive and childish for man's sake," the guy said mad.

"Excuse me?" she shot back, "Who bought this house in the first place?"

"Goddamn you!" the guy lifted his fist up and quickly went near her, "How dare you?!"

"Go ahead. Do what you do best." she stood up against him bravely, "I'm not scared anymore. Everyone was right."

"I hope you get to live your life with that nasty child. You will never survive without me." he yelled furious at her.

"I just did 2 years ago." she looked at him with that stare you would never want to see from her, "We're done Gavin! So done!"

"Fine!" he yelled at her,"I don't give a damn." He grabbed his shirt then left the room.

When Gavin was on his way downstairs, Gwen said one last thing. "By the way, I don't need this anymore," she removed the ring from her finger and threw it at him, "And he's not a nasty child. I wish he would never come close to who you are." Gavin grabbed the ring furiously and left the house with a loud bang on the door.

A few minutes after what just happened, Gwen just began sobbing. "What have I done," she said as her knees felt weak and her legs slowly touched the floor.

"I didn't even think about King, and all the effects that could come with it. I-"she continued.

Before she could say anything further, she heard Kingston cry downstairs. She thought to herself that this was not the time for her to be breaking down. Her son needed her and she had to be there for him. She quickly wiped her tears and hurried back down to Kingston.

"Hush hush hush baby," she said as she picks him up from his playpen.

Kingston continued on crying and she tried her best to calm him down. "Mommy is here. Hush now, mommy is here." she continued on rubbing his back carefully so he could stop crying. She sat down on the nearby couch then a tear escaped and went down her cheeks. She tried all she could not to cry again, at least for King.

After everything that happened that day, Gavin never came back. There was a time were when Gwen came home with King from studio sessions and she saw the other house key on the table along with Gavin's closet being empty and his stuff gone. Gwen was barely on the verge of recovering, but that day she just couldn't help it so she called her sister-in-law, Jen, and asked if she could take King for the night. She spent the rest of the day drowning herself in tears thinking if she ever did the right decision or if she could ever make it.

After that day, a certain routine was developed. She would go to work or the studio with King (mostly to work), bond a little after work, go home let King sleep and then the rest of night she cries until she sleeps. Rarely when she couldn't handle it, she would ask Todd and Jen to come over and take King, which probably happens like twice or thrice a month. That's what would usually happen, in the next six months, Gavin never showed up. Gwen tried her best to take care of King on her own with a little help of her other family members. Along with that, there are times where she barely took care of herself.

Except one time where in the next 4 days she has a meeting with the owner of the label and the important clients for LAMB all in the same day. She had no choice but to make herself look presentable, at least. She knew she couldn't take King with her because it will be a hectic day so she decided she will drop him at Todd and Jen's then pick him up as soon as she finishes.

That day came and she was already on her brother's doorstep as she was waiting for him to open the door. "Sis! Hi! You want to come in?" Todd tried to welcome her as he opens the door. 

"I can't. Meeting starts in a few and I have to prepare," she responded, "Here take King for now."

Before letting him go with his uncle Todd, she faced King carefully towards her.

"Be a good boy King, okay?" she smiled at him sincerely, "Mommy, loves you so much and I will pick you up later okay?" She gave him a little peck on the forehead. 

"I love you too, Mommy," King tried to say as clearly as possibly but of course, he was only a barely there toddler. Then, King gave Gwen a sweet kiss on the lips.

Gwen's smile grew bigger after what King just did. She stood up, at the same time Todd picked up King. "I gotta go now," she told Todd.

"G, can you try your best to come home as early as possible? I want to talk to you about something," Todd mentioned as quick as he could before she could leave.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Later," he said, "You'll know."

"Okay fine," she gave up and knowing Todd's big brother instincts started kicking in. Although Todd was younger than her, he was always there for her and always acted like her big brother. They've grown to be really close and good buddies too. "I will try," she continued.

"Okay then, I'll see you later sis," he replied. "And good luck!"

"Good luck mommy!!!" King followed.

She waved at Todd and blew a flying kiss to Kingston before she headed on to the car and went for her first meeting of the day, LAMB's clients.

There wasn't really anything important to highlight from her meeting with them except that they loved the designs and wanted to collaborate more with the company. That somehow lit up Gwen's mood since she knows that this will be good for her and for LAMB.

On the way to the meeting with the label, she was quite nervous because for the last 3 months she's having a writer's block. The songs that she sent to the head was literally a week after they broke up. She doesn't know what to do if they ask her to write due to lacking of inspiration. It would also hurt if they didn't ask her to. She loves writing music. It's what has been helping her get through the past years. But if she doesn't have any commitments with that, she focuses on LAMB. Work has been helping her cope along with the bonding time with King but not enough to help her heal.

\-----------------------------------------

"Okay, so," the owner of the label began. 

Gwen took a deep breath and she was beside her co-workers who some are also her friends. 

"We think your songs are good, but," the owner paused making Gwen a bit nervous, "It's not too marketable and commercial if you look at it as a whole."

"What do you mean by _"not too marketable and commercial"_?" one of my co-workers tried to ask since he doesn't know where the owner was coming from. 

"I mean, don't get me wrong. We all love a good emotional heartbreak sad song," the owner tried to explain himself, "But you know, we should at least balance the weight of it if you are planning on releasing an album."

"So what are you trying to suggest?" her co-worker tried to consider the owner's idea.

"Like write some happy songs or something to balance out this raw emotion and all of those," the owner answered.

Gwen kind of froze in place. Well, first of all, where is she gonna get the inspiration to write happy songs. Second, she's having a writer's block. Third, this guy clearly doesn't know what's going on with her life. She was a bit zoned out by the idea and that also made her remember everything that happened and that's been happening, until she was brought back by her co-worker.

"Earth to Gwen?" her co-worker asked for the nth time.

"What?" she snapped out of it, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of the idea?" her co-worker consulted her.

"He has a point though," she started but her inner self was completely unsure, "I will try, but it might take a while."

"Oh, okay. Good!" the owner clapped joyfully, "It's okay we're not rushing you or anything."

Gwen was having second thoughts about the decision she made but there was no turning back. At least, they agreed about the fact that it might take her a while so hopefully that's a little silver lining, at least.

They clarified a few more things and discussed some possibilities then the meeting was finally over. It was a pretty long day for Gwen at least now she's on her way to pick up her son. And, she never got to erase the fact that Todd did want to talk about something. She hopes it's something good because she really is exhausted. 

"Hey there Todd," she greeted as Todd opened the door. 

"Hi there sis! How was the whole day?" Todd wanted to make sure his sister is fine.

"I'm okay. Just a bit exhausted because of all the meetings," she responded, "What is it that we are gonna talk about?"

"Not yet," Todd said, "Come inside and eat dinner with us first."

"Todd," she tried to turn down the offer.

"We know you'll just lay in bed for the rest of the night so I just thought and come on, it's been a while since the 4 of us get to eat," he insisted.

"Okay, fine," Gwen said finally accepting. 

She got inside and the first thing that happened was she was greeted by an excited Kingston running towards her. "Mommy!" King shouted. 

Gwen picked him up like he was the lightest thing on Earth and started kissing him on the forehead. "Hi baby! How are you?" she asked.

He gave a big thumbs up and a big smile at his mom. That's all it took for Gwen's exhaustion to be lifted away. She's glad Kingston was there to at least lighten up the mood.

"Dinner's ready," Todd shouted from the kitchen.

Gwen and the excited Kingston went on to the kitchen to eat dinner Todd and Jen had prepared for them. The food was absolutely nice considering the fact that Patti, Gwen's mom, dropped by to help out. Patti had something to do back at theirs that's why she couldn't wait for Gwen. After dinner, Gwen dropped the question about what Todd wanted to talk about in the first place.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about Todd?" she curiously asked.

"Well," Todd fixed himself as he was fixing his thoughts, "You know that we were perfectly aware about these things going on in your life, especially the past six months." 

"Okay?" she wasn't quite sure what he was trying to imply yet.

"And, I know for a fact that everything wasn't totally easy for you. As you know your brother, buddy and whatever, I want to do what's best for you." Todd continued.

"Are you going to put me in a mental hospital?" she exclaimed.

Jen giggled and so did Todd. "To answer your question, no. And, you're not that crazy," he said.

"What do you mean Todd?" she asked once more, "I'm totally not picking up all of this."

"Me and Jen booked you a special trip somewhere to go on vacation for a little while. You know to maybe at least help you calm yourself and cope up with everything," Todd answered spilling the beans.

"A vacation trip? Where? When? How am I going to? I can't Todd, I have work." she asked all these questions one after the other.

"It's in Oklahoma for 3 days. You're always working Gwen. I don't know how you get to insert spending time with King, kudos for that." Todd said, "You don't have to worry about work. We got it all fixed for you. You got nothing else left to do, just board the plane and have a nice time."

"Are you serious Todd?" she rolled her eyes, "And of all places, Oklahoma had to be one you chose."

"Trust me. It's a nice place. I did a little research before booking of course. And yes I'm serious, I hate seeing you like this sis. You used to be so happy, full of love, energy and joy. I know it's kinda selfish for me wanting to see that Gwen again but seeing you all down looks and feels wrong in every possible way. We just thought this trip is what you might need at least. You might hate it at first and see this as a bad idea. But believe me, it's not. It might even help you or something. I'm doing everything I can to help you because I am your brother and I don't want to see you suffer like this." Todd explained himself clearly to her.

"But Todd-" she tried to object.

"Just try sis. It won't kill or anything anyways," Todd asked her nicely.

She was a bit overwhelmed by how caring Todd is. She's grateful to have him but she is totally not sure with this trip yet. "What about King?" she asked concerned.

"I told him about it a while ago. And don't worry, we got it covered. We'll take care of him. I don't mind spending time with him anyways," Told filled her in.

"Okay then," she said a bit unsure, "When do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow morning," Todd replied.

"That fast?" Gwen interjected.

"This was booked like two weeks ago sis," Todd giggled.

"Very smooth."

"I know," Todd giggled, "You gotta go prepare for the trip now. We'll pick you up at 8."

Gwen had really no choice it was really settled. She was going to Oklahoma for 3-day _"vacation"_. She and King said their good-byes to Todd and Jen as of now and thanked them for the nice dinner and of course, the idea of the trip. As she got back home, she prepared King for bed. When King was asleep, she packed King's stuff for the next couple of days, then followed by hers.

The following morning, Gwen woke up at 7 to prepare breakfast, King and all of their stuff. Todd and Jen arrived exactly at 8 just like what they said the night before. On the way to the airport, Gwen mentioned all the details they needed to remember in case different things happen to King since this time they're handling him for 3 days, or she can just fly back, but she knows Todd won't easily let her. As they got to the airport, Todd handed the ticket, brochures and boarding pass to her before going down the car. And they all went with her to the departure area.

"Okay Todd, remember all the things I told you about King?" she asked once more to make sure.

"Of course," Todd reassured, "Don't worry sis. We promise to call and update you when something happens to King."

"Okay then," she took a deep breath before turning to King.

"Have fun mommy," King gave her a peck on the check then on the lips.

"Be good okay? Mommy, will be back soon. I love you," she said smiling at him.

King nodded and gave her a big smile then Gwen carried her stuff and went on boarding the plane. She looked back at King, Todd and Jen and saw all of three of them waving at her. She waved back with a small smile before totally heading on.

While walking she looked at ticket she was holding, then the hallway. "This trip will be over soon anyway. I want to hope but probably it won't have much of a difference," she told herself as she finally enters the plane.

_Well, at least that's what she thought._


	3. An Unknown Guest (Special Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot to me that you're in the least interested in the story. :) 
> 
> Now, for this chapter I don't want to get some of you confused so I'm gonna spill a little. This chapter highlights a new character. I think ya'll know who. This character deserves a proper introduction and entrance to the story. I'm gonna give more descriptions about Gwen soon (if some of you were quite a bit taken aback and/or confused by the previous chapter) I have the rest of the story to do that. There was a reason I made this story a third person point of view. ;) Hope ya'll like this one.

That big guy just thought if life had more to offer.

He was walking on the riverside when his phone rang.

"Hello?" the big guy answered.

"Hey there," the guy on the other end of the phone greeted.

"What's the call for?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Alright then, I'll go straight to the point," the guy began, "We have a guest coming up today. The guest is arriving in a few or so. I think."

"Okay, so what have I got to do with that?"

"Well, it says that the guest booked the best offer you've got," the guy tried to fill him in.

"Okay?" he said a bit confused, "then what?" He is not picking up whatever the guy meant or trying to say.

"Well, I was thinking you'd be the one to assist this guest," the guy responded, "You are the owner of the ranch after all; and I figured you'd be the best person to assist this guest since you know the entire place. And, the guest booked your best and most expensive offer I think it means the person is really interested or something."

"Do I really have to be the one?" he said.

"Come on, look, you've been zoned out lately. You're drunk and checked out most of the time. Not a week passed you were in your mother's house crying your ass off and drunk as hell." the guy tried to convince him, "And I think this will help you relax buddy, or maybe keep your mind off things a little bit."

"Relax by entertaining a guest?" he rolled his eyes, "How interesting."

"Well, it's assist, two different things. Or at least change the direction of your thoughts and focus. I don't know how you survived the past 9 months but thank God you did. Come on," the guy did everything in his power to convince him.

"Okay, fine. You win for now," he surrendered, "When was this trip booked anyway?"

"Two weeks ago," the guy responded nonchalantly.

"Jesus, man. You could've told me at least yesterday or a week ago." he interjected.

"Last week? Excuse me? But who received a call from his best friend's mom at 4 am asking what did his son do for the rest of the day, because he came home barely standing on his knees?" the guy tried to scold him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes again. "But you could've at least told me ahead of time so I could prepare."

"See! You're interested! Ha!" the guy caught him a bit off guard, "I knew it!"

"Psh. I need to at least look presentable you know. Do you even know if the guest was a lady or a man." he tried to explain himself.

"And who's fault is that?" Luke finally knocked some sense into him. "And the guest, well I only got the name."

Something caught his attention when he saw something move in the water, making him not hear the name of the guest. He got a bit zoned out and snapped out of it when he remembered that Luke was still on the phone. "Sorry, something got me out of there for a sec," he apologized, "What were you saying?"

"Gotta go bud, I have to arrange something," the guy quickly said.

"But I didn't get the-" then he heard the phone beep, "Great! I have no idea who I'm going to tour around here." He rolled his eyes again then he shifted his way back to the main building to go get ready before the guest arrives.

The talk with Luke somehow gave him flashbacks of what happened with him. He remembered the day everything spilled out. He didn't believe everyone that his ex-wife was indeed screwing behind his back. He had to see it for himself and turns out, he did. He went to visit his ex during her small tour around the west coast. He was going to surprise her for a special visit. He brought flowers, chocolate, take-out and their favorite wine. Unfortunately, he saw her in another man's arms laughing so hard while going inside her tour bus. His ex-wife came back to the hotel room where he was waiting the following morning, drunk, satisfied and messy.

After that day he drowned himself in whiskey and whatever alcohol you could think of. Even though it wasn't his fault, his conscience and insecurities has been telling it was his. He kept telling himself that it was indeed his fault. He became more insecure and distant. And, he lost _a ton_ of weight. It was a lot of weight to the point it was super obvious. His friends tried to talk him out of it but you could never take him away from his best friend that time. He remembers the exact moment Luke was talking about in the phone a few minutes back.

_  
"Argh!" he groaned and he could barely keep his eyes open._

_"What has gotten into you son?" Dot's worried face couldn't be removed._

_Blake's lower half was literally on the ground and it would probably take all of Dot's strength to get him on his knees. "Blake, honey, try to get on your knees at least," Dot's worried sound could never be hidden._

_"Am I worthy mom?" Blake groggily asked. He was on the verge of falling down on the floor, head first, then Dot grabbed his arm in the nick of time._

_"You're a good man, son," Dot answered his question just like how she answers his questions most of the time, wise and straight to the point, "But not like this. This is not the man I raised to be a gentleman and to be strong."_

_"Why did she had enough of me of then?" he barely said the words right but Dot was in a similar situation so many times before this so she knew how to deal with it in the least of._

_"You're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. Everything with you right now is a mess. I'm going to talk you in the morning," Dot understood the situation so she didn't explode at him, "Please, just at least get on your knees. You're a very big man and I can't carry you for God's sake."_

_Blake just groaned and groaned while his right arm was held by his mom. He threw up a big pile making Dot almost dropping him because of the shock. That was it. Dot asked for help. He couldn't hear the conversation clearly but his mom was on the phone trying to talk to someone. He heard Luke but he wasn't completely sure. After a few minutes, she gave him a worried look while dialing another person._

_He remembered Endy and her husband who stopped by to help her mom get him to bed. He dealt with a pretty big hangover the following morning and a heart-to-heart talk with Dot. He remembers Dot asking him why did he still do this, that she thought he decided to recover and heal a month before that. He really was recovering, but that day having to see the divorce papers and everything else finalized really got him into his emotions and insecurities once again.  
_

Now that he actually had a flashback of that moment, it made him realize how tough it could've been to deal with him ever since he tried drinking himself to death. He remembered the talk. Dot mentioned that if he were planning to recover, he obviously has to be alive and he has free himself from the burden. He remembered her mentioning using the past as a lesson, to learn from it and start fresh.

He is a mamma's boy after all. He will do exactly just that. It will take time but he'll get there. Starting off with the unknown guest he's going to deal with, 3 days won't be too long anyway, he hopes and thinks. It won't do much but Luke maybe right. He stopped by the little house he set up there so he can have a place to crash when he's in his ranch/resort.

While he was changing to a cleaner pair of jeans since the one he wore was a bit dirty due to the fact that the riverside was soil and he somehow placed his foot a few times in the water, he kept thinking about the guest. He wondered what could've happened if he heard the name. He wondered if the guest will be one of those people who like to interact or those ones who just care about the place and that's just it.

"What the-?" he asked himself out of nowhere. He tried to go back to what Luke was pointing out a while ago.

"Why am I interested all of a sudden?" he looked down on his boots trying to figure out. His mind just went back to his curiosity about the guest.

"Stop it Shelton!" he snapped out of nowhere, "The guest is probably a man."

He fixed his shirt then his boots, after a few moments his phone vibrated.

"Hey bud. The guest is arriving in a few minutes. I'll introduce you. Meet me in the lobby. Hurry up," he read his text out loud like no one's business.

"Wow, is he trying to playing with me since I didn't hear the name?" he rolled his eyes, "He won't even give out if it's a man or woman."

When he realized about his curiosity again, he scolded himself. "What in the world! Snap out of it, Blake," he said as he talked to himself again.

"I'm just gonna-" he paused trying to think, "Whatever!" He made himself in the least look presentable then he grabbed his phone and left.

"Let's do this Shelton," he said as he walked out the door.

On the way, he still kept thinking about the guest. He scolded himself once in a while but his mind kept going back. "Why was he curious all of a sudden?" he thought to to himself, "It's just a guest, well, who bought his best offer. Not everyone does that."

"Hello Mr. Shelton! Good morning!" his staff greeted as he was on the pavement towards the door of the big building to get in the lobby.

"Good morning Ms.!" he greeted back. Even though these people are his staff, he respects and treats them the same way as the guests or clients. For him, it didn't mater what your position is. As long as you know how to treat people right, that's what matters. At least, that's what his mother taught him.

He entered the building where a really huge lobby can be seen the moment you enter the door. The designs were simple. It fits his taste as a simple country guy who happens to be a well known country singer from Ada, but of course classy enough for the guests to see and at least enjoy. 

He was so busy looking for Luke. Back and forth he looked around. He knew Luke wasn't always punctual. A blonde who entered the building caught his attention. He was staring at her while she walks to some place in the lobby. He doesn't know. He had his eyes focused on her. The way she walked and looked simple really caught him there. He was enjoying his time staring until his phone wanted the same attention.

"Seriously?" he rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He picked up his phone to answer a call from of course his buddy who had to distract him, Luke. When he answered the call, he went back to look for the blonde. It wasn't exactly a lucky morning because he lost her. _"Dammit Luke,"_ he whispered to himself.

"Hey bud. Where are you?" Luke asked.

"The question is, where are you?" he shot back.

"Oh come on," Luke said on the other end, "I'm outside the building."

"Wow. Says the guy who told me to hurry up and when I came he wasn't here," Blake played with him with a sarcastic tone, "And why are you outside? You said in the lobby."

"What? I said at," Luke interjected.

"What's the difference anyway?" he rolled his eyes.

"Man, the guest is probably here," Luke said giving up.

"I'm inside the lobby," he finally gave in.

"You know that your lobby is hell big right?" Luke told him, "Meet me in front of the receptionist area."

"Okay then," he ended the call immediately. 

He was already walking towards the receptionist area while still looking for that blonde that caught his attention. He was having a hard time finding the blonde. She walked fast, he thought. He could've help her but he didn't notice her bags. He was busy looking at her, and her only. Next time, he's going to be more mindful, attentive and think fast.

He was already near the receptionist area and now he was looking for 2 people. He couldn't find Luke anywhere. He kept looking. "Why do I have such a big lobby?" he asked out of nowhere. Looking for two people at the same time isn't exactly what he planned on doing this very morning.

"Buddy!" he heard bluntly.

He kept walking until he heard the word "buddy" again this time more of a warning tone. He kept looking for the source of the voice. He finally saw Luke a few meters away from him. Luke had a bit of a shocked face. Blake barely had time to wonder why.

"Luke, there you are!" he yelled as he was now carelessly walking not minding anything at that point.

"Buddy, watch out!" Luke screamed and pointed at his direction.

"What?" he said as he looked at where he was going. Next thing he knew, everything went white as he heard a loud thump.


	4. Staring Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Y'all probably forgot this story or what but it's okay, understandable tbh. So first of all, sorry if it took me super long to update. I won't enumerate the reasons why but it would just consume your time reading. But if you're here, thank you for reading in advance.
> 
> Second, this story is kind of complicated so what I did and going to do from this chapter and the previous is I'm going to put guides like if it follows the plot or if it's a special chapter but anyways I'll put details into that at the beginning note of the chapter anyways. :) Also, now since I had more time I added more tags to make them specific and probably help you understand I also tried applying the feedback some of you gave me from the past chapters. Hope it works. :) Last, just to have a little guide, if there's a long line like this: -----------------; it means it's a change of setting like we jump to another situation and if there's a big space between the paragraphs (like this one):
> 
> hi
> 
>  
> 
> hello  
> It's a change of perspective. 
> 
> Last note: This chapter is the continuation of chapter 2 
> 
> That's all hope you guys like this chapter. :) -hn

It took about a good 3 hours before she arrived. Yup, you got it right. She kept count on how long it took to get there. Bored, probably, she wasn't sure. Like what she thought, she wasn't sure about this trip in the first place. She thought it wasn't necessary but here she was. She is going to try and give it a chance. Hopefully, it would work.

As she got off the plane, she let out a big sigh and then headed towards the arrival area. _Well, this is it. There's no going back._ She thought as she continued walking. As she figures out where to go, she suddenly thought of what was she going to do next. Todd will surely be worried if she didn't get there on time, because she remembered that he was going to call his friend from one of the staff to make sure she was there. _What am I supposed to do again? What? What?_ She panicked in her thoughts and the first thing that came into her mind was to get the brochure. Rummaging in her bag, she suddenly remembered she was supposed to call the cab driver to let her know she arrived. _Nice Gwen, mind's a mess._ When she was about to dial, another thought came in. _How on earth was she going to call the driver?_ Then, she remembered the number was attached to the brochure. _Great._ Just another proof how messed up her mind was. But at least, she's making it, even her small conversation with the cab driver was decent enough. Small progress, probably, again she wasn't sure. 

She didn't wait too long in the arrival area. It took about 15-17 minutes before the cab arrived. As the driver got out and went near to her, he politely greeted, "Good morning Ma'am Stefani! Welcome to Oklahoma! I believe this is part of the package booked by Todd Stefani?" 

"Hi. Good morning!" she began, "Yeah, it is. I think." She almost whispered the last sentence.

"I'll just put these in the back," the driver notified her as he started picking up her bags.

"Thank you," she put off a small smile as she got in the cab.

Gwen took a seat at the back on the opposite side of the driver. As the cab sets forth for its destination, she was quietly seated there just lost in her thoughts along with her eyes wandering outside the window. She got fascinated by the simple but lovely sceneries. There were also a good number of establishments. Not that small to deprive the state's simplicity but not also that big compared to the ones in New York or even back in L.A. It all blended well together. _Maybe it's not so bad after all,_ she thought. It's different from the environment back in L.A. that's for sure. Although, there's something about Oklahoma that gave her the calmness she was trying to find for the last six months, calmness that she can rarely get even when she's with her family, the one that she's been longing to have.

She didn't even noticed how the time had passed and that they had already arrived at their destination. "Ma'am, we're here," that was about the driver's fifth time before she snapped out of it.

"Oh, my bad, and just call me Gwen," she gave the driver a small smile.

The driver nodded before getting her stuff at the back. "Here you go Gwen," he handed her bags over, "Enjoy your stay here. You'll love this place."

 _Hopefully._ "Thank you again for taking me here, have a safe trip back," she said to the driver as he gets to his side of the cab.

"Happy to serve ma'am Gwen," he smiled at her and then he went off.

As the cab fades from her sight, she turned towards the entrance of actual place. She scanned the sight in front of her. _Definitely, country._ She grabbed her stuff and went inside. The first thing she needed to do was find the main lobby. A few steps from the entrance, someone from the staff nicely went near her, probably not to scare her off. It was an indication for her that it was Todd's friend.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Gwen Stefani?" he began properly.

"Yes," she responded shyly.

"Todd said that you would arrive at 12. Although, you arrived 30 minutes late, it won't be necessary," he started, "I'm Joel by the way, is there any way I can help you ma'am?"

"No need, thank you anyways," she rejected politely, "May I just ask where the main lobby is?" She didn't have time to read the brochure so might as well ask.

"Oh, I see. Just take that exit right there, go straight for a little then you'll see a path leading to a big building with a fountain in front of it," he spilled the directions, a little bit too fast for Gwen to be honest, but hopefully she'll remember the details.

"Thank you Joel," she smiled a little. 

Joel left and she went on her way to find the lobby. She did kept in mind what to look for to avoid any embarrassing moments. When she finally arrived at the main lobby, she looked around, her eyes were everywhere. She saw how everything looked so nice and classy, and how everything fitted into place. She examined the lobby, looking left and right, while taking her time to go to the receptionist area.

"Good morning Ma'am! How may I help you?" the receptionist greeted as she got near enough.

"Reservation for Stefani."

"Coming right up ma'am," the receptionist said as she started searching in her desktop.

While waiting, she continued wandering her eyes around the lobby. She wasn't afraid to admit that the place was really nice and it made her kind of go 'wow'. Her thoughts suddenly went to Kingston. She thought maybe he would love this place. They may spend most of their time in the city, but she knew Kingston had deep appreciation for being outdoors asides from the park he would always love to play at. She was able to escape her thoughts when the receptionist finally spoke again.

"The reservation is here ma'am, 3 days and 3 nights," the receptionist confirmed.

"Oh, okay," she checked the paper attached to make sure, probably. Maybe it was a little excuse to prevent any reactions coming out of her. She was about to say something when a loud whimper reached her ears.

"Oh my god!"

It was loud enough to startle Gwen and make her jump in place. As she shifted her head to take a peek on where the noise came from, the first thing that came to her sight was a man literally looked like he just tripped and stumbled, but prevented it with his arms and one of his legs. Taking a further look at the situation, she saw a woman who was literally on the floor, but she had her stuff scattered. Probably when the man bumped into her, probably.

It took the man a while to stand up after realizing the situation. But when he did, he apologized big time. "I'm so sorry Miss," he began. That's when Gwen heard his voice. The drawl made her mouth drop a little and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Here's more, when he stood up, that's when her jaw literally dropped. _He's huge!_ He began helping the woman pick up her stuff and repeating his apology, "I'm really sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

As he helps the woman, the man looked at his surrounding until he met her eyes. Gwen was fascinated at how blue his eyes were. She fell deep into them. She was stuck between wanting to look away or to just stare at them all day. It was really so blue that it reminded her of everything that's blue, sky, seas, name it. The man just kept his gaze on her while he was unconsciously handing the things over to the woman.

"Sir Shelton, is everything alright?" the guard asked the him as the guard went near.

Gwen was so lost deep in his eyes that she barely heard the guard speak and so did the tall man in front of her, probably. What made her confirm that was when the man had to snap out of it, and once again realize his position in the situation. They broke their gaze but she was still looking at him.

 

The man felt embarrased of the situation. Due to his carelessness, this had to happen.

"Sir Shelton, is everything alright?" the guard asked again.

"Yeah. I just bumped into this lady because I wasn't looking at where I was going," his accent was so bold, "Ma'am, I'm really sorry. I apologize. I would like to extend any help you would need to make up for this." He looked at the lady who was arranging her bag.

"It's okay. I wasn't focusing as well on where I was going. Besides, I'm checking out anyway but thanks for helping," the lady finished.

"Oh, okay. Thank you ma'am and you're welcome," he said, "Have a nice day."

As the lady left, he tried looking for those pair of eyes that caught his attention moments ago. He doesn't know why but he just did again, hoping the woman was there. And there she was, still looking at him, he hoped.

 

 

 _He's looking back!_ She panicked in her thoughts when she saw the man look back at her. They were just there, standing and staring at each other.

"Hey bud," another guy butted in.

"Ma'am," the receptionist called her attention for the _nth_ time.

As much as it hurts for both them, life pulls them back what they were doing in the first place. The man gave her a small smile before turning his head away from her and Gwen had no choice but to face the receptionist again.

"My bad, I uhm, the scream startled me," she began.

"It's okay Ma'am, understandable," the receptionist said, "so, with regards to the reservation,"

"Oh yeah. Uh, yeah, 3 days 3 nights," she replied, "says here." 

After their little exchange, the receptionist started typing again. It took a while and that didn't let her stop thinking about the man she encountered a while ago. _His height, his accent and HIS EYES! HIS DAMN BLUE EYES!_ She'd probably never see him again but now she can't keep him off her mind especially his eyes. 

"Snap out of it Gwen," she talked to herself a little too loud.

"What is it ma'am?" the receptionist heard.

Her eyes widened and she tried to save herself, "Oh, uh, nothing. I just remembered something. Kindly carry on." Gwen finished with a small smile.

"Oh, okay," the receptionist went to the wall to get something. It was probably the keys or anything.

"Here's the keys to your room ma'am," the receptionist handed over a card, "You're room is in 618. Enjoy your stay Ms. Stefani. Charles here will help you with your luggage."

"Thank you," she gave a small smile as she goes to the elevator.

It took a while to get to her room and she gave Charles a tip after putting down her stuff. When she got inside, she examined the room herself. "It looks so nice," her eyes wandered around. It fits her style. She would thank Todd later. She got her stuff settled down and then checked her brochure. The stuff to do doesn't start until tomorrow morning, so she decided to freshen up and get some good rest. The bed was comfy so she might as well take a chance. It's only 1 in the afternoon and she kind of felt tired already. _How amazing, Gwen._ When her stomach rumbled, change of plans. She noticed a cafe that caught her attention while she was in the cab. She might as well check the place in case the stuff they had here wouldn't fit her. 

It wouldn't risk anything anyway, at least. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Bro," Luke began. "Bud, buddy, bro," Luke tried to get his attention.

"BLAKE!" Luke yelled at him this time.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it, "What? What's going on? Where are we go-..."

"Knock it of man," Luke cut him off, "You've been out of your head since that incident in the lobby. Was it really that traumatic?" He ended with a chuckle. _Idiot,_ Blake thought.

"No, it's not that lady," he began, "The other one."

"Whoa, one at a time man," Luke joked.

"Shut up!" he interjected, "I'm serious."

"Alright, spill everything," Luke gave in, "No hiding from me man."

Blake rolled his eyes before he began his little story. "So you said a while ago that we'll meet up for the guest right?" Luke nodded, "I went inside the lobby looking for you, then I couldn't find you, then this pretty blondie caught my attention so I stared at her for a while, and your ass butted in with a call. I lost the girl. After we talked, I walked to the reception area looking for you, but also I was looking for the pretty blondie." Luke continued on listening, "I was looking for two people at the same time, so my head was pretty occupied until boom. I bumped a lady, the stuff went a mess, and I humiliated my self."

"Seriously? All because of a pretty blondie?" Luke joked, "How did you even know she was pretty?"

"Well, my gut told me she was pretty so-" Blake tried to explain.

"Why did you say she's blondie?" Luke cut him off.

"Her hair was kind of white, but not the white-hair-due-to-aging type," Blake said, "And plus,"

"What?" Luke was confused then Blake gave Luke that look, "Oh."

"Well, how are you sure she wasn't the lady you bumped into?" Luke asked quickly.

"First of all, the lady's hair color was black. And why would you enter with a suitcase, handbag and body bag then check out with a hand carry?" Blake tried to reason with him.

"Wow, you sure did pay attention. But what about that other woman you're referring to? Is she the one you've been thinking off a while ago?" Luke asked question after question.

"You and your annoying questions," Blake rolled his eyes, "If I say yes, would that make a difference?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Luke shrugged.

"Whatever," Blake rolled his eyes again, "After I bumped into that lady, while I was helping I checked my surroundings to see if anyone noticed, then I saw this girl's eyes, and we stared at each other like there's no tomorrow. She happens to be blondie too. I noticed before we left."

"Man, your whipped," Luke whispered but not too soft, "So, you just had long eye contact with this girl and then you can't stop thinking of her already?"

"It's not that simple man," Blake sounded a bit irritated, "Her eyes had so much pain, like she cried a lot, lots of sadness, confusion, boredom. It spoke lots of things. And man, they were so brown and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there," Luke's voice sounded creeped out but physically doesn't look like one, "Don't get me involved with all these mush mush gush stuff, and since when were you an eye reader?"

"Just a while ago," Blake tried to play along, but serious with what he's talking about.

"What if she's the blondie you saw?" an 'o' formed on Luke's face.

"I don't know. Hopefully?" Blake shrugged.

"Oh well, but man, I'm glad your putting attention now to the things around you," Luke patted his shoulder, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but whatever you wanna do I got your back, maybe find that pretty blondie or I don't know. It's up to you. If you need back up, I'm here." He winked at me and chuckled. _Oh well, whatever. He always has my back, so I'll let him pass._

"All this talking got me hungry and thirsty," Blake said, "I'm gonna go grab something."

"Where are you gonna go?" Luke butted in another question.

"Won't tell you," Blake smirked.

"Don't get yourself drunk man," Luke yelled as he walks from Luke further.

"Whatever," he yelled back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _This cafe isn't so bad after all._ She thought as she grabbed her order and took a seat next to the window. The thing was, she sat facing away from window, well, because she's Gwen. As she ate her food slowly through small servings of the fork, she looked around the cafe. It was simple, comfy, food fits her, and it's cold. Well, she'd remember to bring a sweater next time. The cafe is just a block away from the resort/hotel/whatever it is. Maybe she could stop by here again tomorrow or before she flies back to L.A., depends, whatever fits in the schedule. 

"I'll check out the resort/hotel/whatever after I finish here I guess," Gwen quietly said to herself. 

There were a few customers in the cafe. She hopes no one recognizes her. Well, probably, no one knows who she is here, so maybe that is the silver lining. Maybe since it's that time of the day people are barely out. Maybe they'll come around later. She wasn't sure how things work here but that's probably the case. She heard the bell attached to the door ring, indicating someone entered the cafe but she didn't bother to look who it was. After finishing her food, she felt full but there was one thing left. _Tea._

"Ms.," Gwen called out the waiter and went near her as soon as she heard

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you guys have tea?" 

"Yes, we have. We'll serve one?" the waiter confirmed.

"Yes, please." she smiled a little, "And the food was nice by the way."

"Glad to hear that, ma'am," the waiter smiled back, "I'll just take these and prepare your tea." The waiter said while taking her plates out of the table. A few minutes after and her tea arrived, at the same time she asked for the bill. She continued looking around the cafe. The bill came in fast. After signing and leaving tips, all she had to do was finish her tea, but her eyes did land on something her mind's been going crazy about since she encountered him.

 _He's here!!!_ She recognized those blue eyes, and probably he's the only person with those eyes among all that she's ever seen. She felt those same things like what she did in the lobby, except his look was more intense. It's like she's trapped in a world where she never wanted to escape. A while ago, she was stuck in between, but now she chooses to stare at them forever, as long as she can. It was really so blue you just can't-. It's hard to explain. So many things, she wants to say, whisper, murmur and think but she just ends up staring at them when she looks at them. She tried her best to look a way from his eyes and look at the man owning them. Well, she can't deny, he's fit, well a bit thin actually. He's huge. How did she know? _He looks big from a far. What more if it's closer?! He has cute grays curls._ When her eyes landed below his cheekbones, there were more things to gush about. _DIMPLES!_ She hates men with dimples but this is the ONLY exception. _Oh well, Gwen. You've got a new crush. A pretty unique one._

 

 

 _It's her! I think fate likes us._ He recognized her from the hair to the figure especially the eyes. Now the puzzles formed the picture. She was the blondie he saw, who entered lobby and the lady at the receptionist area. Although, he thinks she changed clothes. Well, it didn't matter to him. She's still pretty that's for sure.

He actually saw her the moment he sat down, and he has been staring for quite a while now. He took alternate looks between what he was eating and her. He observed her closely, so he would never forget her. Well, that's a bit impossible for him now. Unlike in the lobby, she was quite tense. How does he know? Her eyes. Now, she looks calmer and I don't know what else. Her eyes are so expressive which made him drawn into them, and now that he found out she's the same girl. Well, you practically know now what goes next probably. Funny how he was thinking about her so much a while ago, now she's here again. He's having second thoughts about going near her. He doesn't want to interrupt her or make her run away, so he took his time looking at her, remembering every bit he could.

She didn't notice him until she paid her bill. When she saw him, everything went down for him. Now his eyes are more glued to her. Never getting them off of her. He saw how she moved her eyes and how expressive they were. It was still that same emotion except maybe lighter? _Ha! I'm an eye expert now!_ After that thought, he smiled and that's when her look became softer. He thought maybe it's the dimples. Man, he'd smile again just to see that look. _Calling me whipped? Shelton here doesn't care._

"Sir Shelton," a waiteress butted in. _Dammit._

 

"Ma'am," the guy waiter began.

Gwen was having the time of her life just looking at him, but the waiter is quite annoying. _Seriously._

"Ma'am, can we get the cup you used?"

Gwen was surely pissed because something disturbed her again. Well, it looks like him too. "Sure," she tried to respond as nice as she can. As the waiter left, she slowly stood up while looking at Blake waiting for him to look back. When he got to, she gave him a smile and quickly went out of the cafe. 

 

"Sir Shelton, here's your coffee," the waitress butted in. Well, what a day it is for him. He gladly accepts the coffee. When he saw Gwen smiling at him as he looks back, he swear he had a heart attack. But he got confused when she quickly left the cafe. He wondered what went wrong. After a few sips, he suddenly missed her, so he transferred to what was her seat a few minutes ago. When he took on the same exact chair, he felt something under his butt. 

"What is this?" he said as he grabbed whatever it was.

"Oh."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will I ever see him again?" she spoke to herself in the mirror. She wanted to talk to him a while ago but she hesitated. She didn't know if he wanted to talk or not. "Did I do it right? What am I going to do? What if he-? What if it-?" she bombarded herself with questions. She snapped out of it soon enough, suddenly she's interested in someone with beautiful blue eyes, soft curls and cute dimples.

"GWEN!" she yelled at herself while staring at the mirror.

"I guess I'm crazy now," she let out a small giggle. 

It was night time already as she was trying to fix herself, then her phone rang.

"Todd," Gwen said as she picks up her phone.

"How was the first day? Did you enjoy? What stuff did you do? Are you having fun?" Todd asked one after the other.

"Easy on the questions, Todd," she giggled a little.

"YOU GIGGLED! THERE'S PROGRESS! YES! HALLELUJAH!" Todd squealed on the other end.

"You've got to chill. Kids might be sleeping," she tried to calm Todd down.

"Oh, common," Todd interjected, "We're ahead so no problem about that. Anyways, details."

"Well," she began, "It was fine, I guess. I did stuff but not too much and I think I'm getting the hang of it. I think."

"Okay then, let's save it when you get back, promise?" Todd pleaded.

"Fine," Gwen gave in.

"But I'm glad you're in the least getting the hang of it," Todd said, "Told you it's not so bad."

"Hopefully," she whispered, "Anyways, can I talk to King?"

"Sure, he actually here beside me so excited already," Gwen heard the phone being handed over to King.

"Mommy!!!" King screamed happily.

"Hi baby! How are you?"

"I'm okay mommy," Kingston replied with his cute voice, "How about you?"

"Mommy is doing okay King," she used her baby voice, "Don't worry."

"Okay mommy, I just wanted to hear your voice," Gwen's heart melted, "Aunt Jen's gonna read me a book before going to bed but I said I wanna talk to mommy first."

"Aww that's so sweet of you King," Gwen's heart was just literally lit up, "Don't stay up too late okay. Mommy misses you so much!"

"I miss you too mommy and I love you, oh and enjoy," King told her.

"I love you too baby and I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mommy," King replied, "Here Uncle Todd." Gwen overheard it.

"There you have it, man that got me all mushed up. By the way, go to the canteen, bar or whatever they call it. There’s a special performance there. I thought you’d like it,” Todd brought up, “Gotta go sis, bye.”

“Oh well so much for that,” she said as she turns off the phone.

“Should I go down?” she asked herself, “Fine, and I need some water.”

As she got down, she knew what place Todd was referring to, because she saw the set-up guitars, speakers and there’s a sort of bar, so she thought that would do. 

When she took a seat almost near the entrance, at the back, the waiter approached her asked what she wanted. All she asked was for two bottles of water, for her to have for the night. She looked around the view of this place Todd booked for her. For her, it actually looks peaceful at night. When she remembered she has to pay for the bottled water, she reached out for her right pocket and noticed it was empty.

“Where’s my wallet?” she wonders then she froze in place. _Oh no! I left it at the cafe!_ She was panicking in her thoughts until,

“Hey,” that voice was familiar.

When I looked up,

_It’s him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have ideas, suggestions, feedback, just comment below or dm me in twitter @stefanigwenph. :)))


	5. I'm saying yes, Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was supposed to update a week after I uploaded chapter 4 but, let's just say, life was trying to test me so yeah.
> 
> Hope y'all will like this one. :)

"Hi," Blake said as soon as she looked up at him.

She got nervous the moment she saw him. She didn't know what to do, when it came to this kind of situations, she knew. But this time, she literally had no idea. It was their third encounter of the day, and those previous two did not involve talking. She took a deep breath before responding with just at least a word.

"Hi," she put up a small smile. 

"Uh, I just saw you again here and I kinda got curious so, uh yeah, then I kind of saw you panicking, so I thought of going near you and offer whatever help I can give," Blake said gently, but at the same time also nervous. Gwen noticed how careful he was, and gentle with his voice on her. _Maybe he meant no harm. He's still a stranger after all,_ she thought. 

She couldn't handle the fact that she's been blushing at their small interaction and gushing about him earlier. She might as well risk, just for tonight probably.

"Thank you I guess? Um,-" she got blocked out on what she's going to say next. _Think of something Gwen, come on!_ She's been struggling on the inside and didn't want to risk him leaving. 

"Are you alright?" Blake noticed, "You seem nervous."

 _Well, he wasn't wrong._ "I haven't been around guys that much for a while," she looked at him and when she saw his soft eyes and warm smile, she began to feel less nervous.

"Would it make you feel easier if I say, I haven't been around that much with girls too?" Blake smiled at her, hoping her nerve levels go lower.

 _Wow, that's a first._ She was a bit taken aback by that small confession he made. Not everyone was honest with her even if they were the people close to her, people she already knew or even that guy (you know what she meant). She only knew this guy for a few minutes and he's already honest with her, even just for the little things. It really felt like a first, something fresh, something she's been waiting for all her life.

"From what it looks like, you've been around girls. I mean you are cute," _STOP IT GWEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Her eyes widen after realizing what just came out of her mouth.

"Well, I really haven't," Blake chuckled, "I think you're the first since I don't know when. Thank God you didn't run off," Blake felt a little embarrassed after what he just said. Well, let's just add that he was blushing a little.

"Why would I anyway?" she giggled and Blake's smile grew wider. _Danger alert._ Gwen is doomed and she knows it, but she didn't plan on stopping. This guy had made her feel something else rather than the sadness and pain she felt for the past months. Kingston and her family were an exception, of course. She's always grateful they were there for her, but there's just something about _him._ It made her feel scared and nervous at first. She's not sure what she feels right now, but it's definitely something new.

As the minutes went by, she continued to blush and Blake was still standing there, his eyes glued on her. "You can sit down. It's okay," all of a sudden those words came out of her mouth and she didn't knew why.

"Oh okay, sure, thank you," Blake responded as he pulled the chair on the other side of the table facing her in order to sit down. 

There was silence for a small amount of time. It wasn't awkward, just the right type of silence for two people who just officially met each other. Both of them wanted to say a lot of things to each other, like what did his look at the lobby and cafe meant, or what was the exact reason why she smiled at him in the cafe, lots of simple but intriguing things. Both of them weren't sure on where, when and how to start. It was like that for a few minutes, strong supply of questions and demand for answers, but weak technique of how to execute. Until, Blake thought of something that could be a way to start a decent conversation, without causing any forms of embarrassment from him.

"By the way, uh, I think you're looking for this," he reached over to his pocket to get something.

"Looking for what?" Gwen wondered what was he referring to.

"Here," he slid her wallet under his hand across the table, "You left it at the cafe earlier."

Gwen was shocked at his sudden move. _Maybe he is a nice guy after all. Give him a chance, Gwen._ She felt bad on how she judged him at first. You can't blame her. Most of the good looking men she met were bad boys, (you knew how it ended up with one) so she thought this one wouldn't be any different. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said with a concerned voice.

"Nothing, it's just," she was stuttering, "Thank you for giving it back."

"Anytime Miss," he smiled at her.

Blake paused for a little bit, just taking his time to look at her, as she gets her wallet and put it inside her pocket. As she looked back at him, she smiled at him shyly.

"What are you looking at?" she giggled.

"You're really pretty," Blake said out of nowhere.

"What?" she replied blushing.

Blake snapped out of it realizing what he just said. He suddenly felt more embarrassed after saying that to a girl whom he barely knew to begin with.

"Well, I haven't really asked your name," Blake confessed.

"Oh, uh, my name," Gwen said, not knowing what to say.

After all this time, they haven't said each other's names yet. _Real smooth, Gwen._

"I'm Gwen," she put out her hand for him to shake, and she hoped he didn't know who she really was. It wasn't really appropriate for her at this moment.

"Blake," he grabbed her hand softly, and shook it up and down carefully. She felt tingles all over her body. She couldn't help but blush. _Great Gwen, what a way to show you really have a crush._ He followed up with a dimpled smile that caused her to be weak in the knees.

They didn't let go of each other's hands until the waiter interrupted them.

"Ma'am, here's the two of bottles of water you ordered," the waiter said as he put them on the table, "That would be-"

"Just charge it under me," Blake smiled at the waiter.

"Will do sir," the waiter nodded and left.

Gwen blushed again after what he did. That was really nice of him. It just made Gwen more guilty of judging him in the first place. "You didn't have to do that," she told him.

"It's the least I can do," he smiled again at her.

 _Oh my god! One more smile with those dimples, and I'm kissing him,_ Gwen thought. Her eyes widen again at the way she was thinking. _My god Gwen. Self-control!_

"Thank you," Gwen thanked him shyly, "You're a really nice guy." She couldn't help but at least give a simple compliment.

"Anytime," he smiled softly. _Dimples aren't too obvious. Okay, maybe not now, I guess,_ Gwen quickly thought.

"Gwen, I was wondering," he paused for a bit thinking of the right words to say, "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Gwen said with confidence, making Blake more mesmerized.

He took a deep breath before explaining himself furthermore. "I like spending time with you, even if we just officially met a few minutes ago. I suddenly have the urge to trust you and just be me around you. I guess I am comfortable with you. And, I haven't felt like this before. It's new, and I'm willing to try. I hope I didn't startle you with all of this or anything. I knew I just had to be honest with you," he released a comfortable sigh after saying all of that.

Gwen was moved by his honesty. Although, this was a first that someone was this honest with her, but she felt the same too. She decided to answer back honestly too, because that's what he deserves and he's been honest with her ever since they started talking. Even if it was just the small things that he was honest about, she didn't care. It meant to her, a lot. 

"Honestly, me too," she started, "Not everyone is honest with me the first time around. It really shows how you are as a person. I'm willing to try too, although I'm a bit scared." _Well, that went well,_ she thought, and smiled at him a few seconds after. 

"Don't worry I am a bit scared too," he confessed again to her.

"It doesn't look like it for a big guy like you," she giggled. _Alright, chill Gwen!_

"They don't call me a big marshmallow for no reason," he winked.

"Just to answer your question, I want to go with you," she smiled softly at him. 

"What?" he interjected shocked and confused.

"I'm saying yes, Blake."

Blake's smile grew wider after realizing that she agreed to go with him. He hoped she'd like the place he's going to take her. He held out his hand for her to hold, and she grabbed them as she stood up. They both felt the same tingles again. Blake and Gwen slowly walked out as Blake escorted her towards the forest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Gwen exclaimed as she looks around.

"I thought you'd like it," Blake smiled as he watches Gwen be amazed by the place.

Gwen turned to face Blake and continuously smiled at him. "This is amazing," she gushed, "But how did you know I have a soft spot for this kind of stuff?"

"You seemed like the type of person that looks extravagant but has a special appreciation for simple things," he began.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I really love this place," she said, "Who knew this part of the forest would be so gorgeous at night."

Blake chuckled at her excitement. It was mesmerizing for him to see her like this, and he wants to keep it that way. His new goal was to make her smile all the time, whether he is or not the reason of her beautiful smile.

"So, you like outdoors?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," he responded softly, "It just gave me that calmness I've always wanted to have. When I'm out here, I feel like I'm at peace. I can escape from everything and just be whatever I want, I desire or I need. There's no need to worry about anything. Just me, but I'm glad I found a companion." He finished the last sentence looking deep in her eyes hoping she gets his message.

"How about you? What makes you calm?" it was his turn to ask.

"Honestly, I haven't been this calm in a long time. It's been hard for me lately. Even if there were people by my side, you just can't help but think that there will be a point where you have to fight alone, that you'll have to face it all at once," she started and that left Blake even more interested in her, "I want to face it, but I just needed a break you know? Living in the city makes that a lot harder to do. Like, you have to always catch up with everything. And, I have the same feeling as you about being here, out in the open. I guess I just discovered that now, when I got here earlier today. Thank you for helping me realizing that." She smiled back at him, this time, she wasn't shy. It was sincere.

"Realize what?" 

"Where my calm place is," her eyes said it all. She hope he picked up the two ways it meant.

"I'm glad I'm able to take part of that," Blake responded.

There was peaceful silence after their small talk. Yup, that was still small for them, probably. But, it was the first step for them to get to know each other. With them taking their guard down slowly as the minutes go by, and their honesty at the tip of their tongue, they both couldn't deny there was a connection between them. But, none of them bothered to bring it up.

"I heard somewhere in between all you said, you lived in the city?" Blake brought up another topic to talk about.

"Yeah, I was born and raised in a city," she answered, "You can say I'm a city girl, but I have a soft spot for outdoors like the nature stuff." She ended that with a soft giggle, and it made Blake even more drawn to her. 

"That explains your looks," he chuckled.

"What wrong with my looks?" she put her hands on her hips. Well, if it wasn't for her cute sassy movements, it wouldn't that much of a turn on for Blake.

"Nothing," he let out a soft chuckle, "You always look beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush. _Seriously Gwen, stop looking like a tomato. You're embarrassing yourself now!_ "How about you? Are you a city boy?" she asked.

That caught Blake off guard. But, with all of this things Gwen was sharing, he shouldn't hold anything back. Although, he's having a hard time on where to start. 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," she meant what she said. She hoped he was able to get what she meant. 

"It's just," he paused, "I don't know where to start."

"That's okay," she reassured hum, "I'm willing to wait."

"Most people don't though," he whispered.

"What?" Gwen asked not knowing what he was trying to say.

"Most people don't wait for me most of the time," he said louder, but still soft to imply that he wasn't mad.

"Oh," she didn't know what to respond.

"Oh, uh, I mean not you, of course," he panicked, "I mean, thank God you're willing to let me take my time. Some people just don't, like they want to rush everything. Sometimes they don't think it out. It either turned out really well but it may get rough to get there, or really bad, that it leaved you with nothing left. Well, I mean, I hope it won't end up badly with you or what. I mean you are special. It's just society got me scared and-"

Gwen grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug. He kept on babbling stuff, although they made sense. _He's so cute, just everything about him is cute. Like, cowboy cute._ She hugged him hoping he'd feel more at ease, although she wouldn't also mind if he just kept on talking. She liked listening to his voice. 

As soon as Blake realized what Gwen just did, he did feel at ease. He hoped that it was okay with her that he said a lot of things in a minute or something. He was trying to think of a way to apologize for his babbling, but the way Gwen's figure fitted into him redirected his thoughts in a totally different direction. Her touch was soft and calming. He hoped she'd never pull away. Her body fitted perfectly with his. It's like he found his missing puzzle piece after all this time. He couldn't help but smile, and hug her even tighter.

 _He really is huge,_ she thought. But, it didn't stop her from pulling him into a hug. She was overwhelmed by everything she felt during their hug. She loved his gentle touch, like he was so careful with her. She loved how she fitted well with him. It was like, separately, you wouldn't even think about it, but as they joined together it seemed like the perfect match. She felt the good kind of nervous. The type of nervous that's bigger than when you try to tell your parents you failed at an important exam. She was nervous, but she was comfortable in his arms. When she felt him hug tighter, she never wanted to let go. She wanted him to hold her forever, keep her away from the painful realities. That hug meant everything. It made her feel calm, more at ease. When she thought he needed a hug, it was actually her that needed it more. She didn't know if it was just the power of a hug, or it was Blake that was hugging her. She hoped it was the second one.

When he nuzzled his face onto her hair, that's when things go to the next level. Things became more intimate. They were both glad they shared it together, at this exact moment, in this exact place. It will sure be marked as new, happy and fresh memory between the both of them. When Gwen, started to feel cold, they had no choice but to pull away.

"Thank you," Blake said.

"For what?"

"For going here with me, taking a chance to try, for listening," he smiled at her, "And, lots more."

"Thank you too Blake," she gave him a big sincere smile. Blake's goal was achieved again.

"As much as I want to spend more time with you," he began a little disappointed, "It's getting pretty late, and you're feeling cold. Last thing I want is you not feeling well."

Gwen loved how caring he was. She added that to the list that she loved a lot about him. She hoped the list would go on, sooner or later. 

"You won't mind if I take you to your room?" he asked making Gwen snap out of her thoughts.

"I won't mind, and I would love to if you'd take me," she said to him with sincere honesty, and showing her emotions right up her sleeve.

Blake took off his jacket and placed it around Gwen's shoulder. Gwen told him he didn't need to, but he didn't want her to feel cold, so she didn't object further. Plus, she wouldn't mind the smell of his cologne that will surely be marked in her memory. They walked together side by side towards the building. Blake hesitated to put his arm around her, because it might be too much for her in one night. But, he hoped to do so, soon enough.

They would talk about small things, like parent's names or which school did they go to, on the way to the building. They didn't mind saying things to each other, because they were comfortable with each other's presence. And, there was nothing to hold them back. The connection was there. Both hoping it was something special, something different, something risky but interesting to try, something they'd hope would end to the way they always wanted to be. Hopefully, with each other. Yup, you got it right. It's starting to fall.

As they reach Gwen's door, they both stopped right in front of it, and comfortable silence filled the hallway of the floor. They both switched looks between the floor and each other, with each look having a sincere smile neither wanted to miss. 

"So I guess this is our stop," Gwen said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you picked out a nice room," he stated, "It has a view of the whole place."

"How did you know?" she giggled.

"Well, I sort of own the place," he began shyly.

"Really? I was with the owner this entire time?" she responded excitedly and practically almost squealing. Thank God she has every bit of self-control left. 

"Yeah," he blushed, "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Of course not," she smiled, "You're still that cute, humble and sweet cowboy I met tonight." _Great, me and my big mouth. Nice one, Stefani._

"I'm glad I met you, Gwen."

"I'm glad I met you too, Blake."

"Good night Gwen," Blake began, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Good night Blake," she responded, "And don't worry, you definitely will."

Gwen went in for one more hug and Blake didn't have any second thoughts. As they pull off, their eyes met. It took both of them back to their encounters at the lobby and the cafe. They couldn't help but smile at each other. They both knew it was time to let each other go for a while, hoping it won't take long enough for them to see each other again. As Gwen unlocked her room door and Blake slowly walking farther from her, he wanted to do one more thing. Hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"Gwen."

"Yeah," she quickly turned her face towards him.

"Can I just do one last thing for tonight?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"Sure," Gwen blushed in anticipation.

Blake went closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He stopped right there and slowly leaned in. He took it slow, thinking Gwen might pull back but she stood still. Gwen's eyes focused on his and looking downward at his face. Blake kept his face close enough with hers, and looked at her eyes one last time before he made his move. He wanted to know if Gwen would reject or would like it. Gwen wasn't planning on either, so she hoped he got that. After leaving her eyes, he focused on one thing he was about to go for. He looked at them deeply and he wanted to make sure he would send the right message. He softly landed his warm lips on hers. Nothing big took place, just a soft and warm kiss that he hoped would say a billion things he couldn't say directly at her.

Gwen slowly closed her eyes as Blake began his move. She wasn't shocked at his sudden movement. It made her feel special and cared, or probably even loved. She felt so many things she couldn't explain. Maybe it was something even Blake can't say or explain. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. It was perfectly fit too just like their hug. She loved those sensations, and it felt even more intimate than their hug. She didn't pull back right away and returned the kiss, hoping that she was able to let Blake know, or feel rather, what she wanted to say, and how special she felt because of his sudden gesture. Honestly, she was taken aback by these feelings she felt, in a good way of course. She didn't know where to start, but she thought maybe sharing this kiss Blake started could be a good beginning. 

As they both pulled away to catch their breath, Gwen landed her forehead on his. Gwen smiled at him as a way of thanking of him for sharing this moment with her. Blake returned the same exact smile.

"Good night Gwen," he left a small peck on her check and started making his way towards the elevator.

As Blake entered the elevator and left the floor, Gwen can't help but touch her lips, close her eyes and relive the moment that just happened. _Blake kissed me!_ She relived every bit of it, from his lips to her sensations, all of it. This led her to rushing into her room and she quickly set up her bed. 

She tried to find her notebook and pen that she brought along just in case. After doing so, she quickly jumped to her bed, flipped into a new page, and started writing something that she knew can perfectly describe her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met! Lol! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. More chapters to come! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. Leave comment below or you can message me on twitter. (@stefanigwenph) If you have suggestions or anything, you can also tell me those. ;)
> 
> P.S. I apologize if the intimate moments like the kiss weren’t described really well. I haven’t experienced those stuff yet since I’m like just 15. :) That’s all, have a nice day!


	6. Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, I apologize if my writing is a bit messy, and doesn't really reach up to your expectations, but I will try my best of course to make it good enough. Also, please bear with me since this is my first multi-chapter fic :) And of all the ideas I had, I chose to write this first, so yeah, cool right? Alright, too much babbling around. Hope you guys like this chapter! :)
> 
> P.S. Nothing much happens here but it's enough for the quite slow development in this part of the fic. :)

__

_There was just something about the situation right now, that wouldn't make her sit down for at least 5 seconds. She kept moving around her living room. Going here, going there, she didn't even feel dizzy. Well, considering the fact that it was around 7 already and her son was supposed to be home by 3, who wouldn't be worried or even try to sit down?_

_She was so nervous she couldn't stay still. What should she do? Call his teacher? Go to his school? She was trying to think of what to do, until she heard a vehicle pulling up in her house's driveway._

_She quickly ran to the window to see who it was. She saw a black pick-up. She wasn't entirely sure at moment on who it was. It didn't look familiar but she felt like she saw it before._

_When she saw the passenger's door open up, she saw two small rubber shoes. That's when she knew who just got out of the car. Kingston. She ran to the door as fast as she could, and started unlocking all the locks. That moment completely reminded her why did she have so many locks in the first place. Well, it was just the two of them at home, so maybe that's the point._

_As she unlocked the door, she saw Kingston climbing up the stairs of their front porch, calm, looking fresh and most importantly, smiling from ear to ear. She didn't bother to wait for him to come to her. She just ran to her son, finally relieved that he was home._

_"King!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, and slowly kneeled to match his height "Where have you been? Mommy was so worried!"_

_She tried to feel his hair and his back. She even inhaled his scent only to have the smell of his baby cologne reach her nose. Yup, he was real and still in one piece. She became calmer than her previous state before he arrived, and felt the nerve levels go down._

_"You do not go home this late, Kingston James!" she tried her best to sound mad but it's quite impossible with her little boy. "You're only in kindergarten little man."_

_"Mommy, no need to worry," King said smiling at her, "And hi by the way." King ended his statement with a cute small giggle._

_She forgot to greet her little boy, but who cares, she was worried. Who could blame her motherly instincts? "King, you were supposed to be home 4 hours ago," she replied giving Kingston "that" look._

_"Like I said mommy, no need to worry," King giggled again, "Daddy picked me up, ate snacks with me in this cool restaurant, and we were caught in traffic on the way home."_

_"Your daddy?" Gwen asked, getting confused with what's going on._

_"Yup, daddy!" Kingston squealed. He was definitely her son._

_"But we haven't seen your daddy since-" she paused as she saw a pair of boots behind Kingston._

_She was so confused. Those boots felt familiar at the same time they didn't. When she looked up to see who it was, her expression was nothing but shock. Him?_

_"Hey pretty girl! Sorry I didn't call you, I wanted to surprise King, and of course, you." That accent, she could never get enough of it. She didn't move realizing that it was him. She wanted to react but she couldn't. All she could respond was a soft and simple "but"._

_"I'm sorry it won't happen again. I just really wanted to surprise you," he said feeling a little embarrassed._

_She started hearing knocks from god knows where, and she also began to feel dizzy. He noticed that she was starting to look pale, so he quickly ran to her and grabbed her. She felt her knees go numb as she started to slowly lie down with nothing King's worried voice, and his scared loud drawl filling her ears._

__

She let out a quick short breath and quickly sat up with her eyes wide open. She looked around, shifting her head left and right to take account of the current situation. She was panting uncontrollably and her heart was pounding inside her chest. "It was all just a dream," she whispered to herself. _Or did she wanted it to be more than just a dream?_

"Knock it off, Gwen!" she yelled at herself. She only encountered the guy for one night and then this. It was pretty new to her. She was 100% sure of it. And now, it wasn't something she's willing to risk for a night. She would have another go, maybe forever. Then she started to wonder, where did the knocks came from?

She heard a loud knock on her room door and it made her startled the moment she heard it. _Might as well answer the door._ Maybe we can add, she hoped a little that it was him.

When she opened the door, she saw a man just as tall as her. He was quite fit and was dressed in a uniform. He's probably from the staff of the place.

"Um, hello," she began, "Good morning?" Her greeting almost sounded like an "are you looking for someone or something" kind off tone, but she tried to be polite as possible.

"You're Miss Stefani right?" the guy asked.

"Um, yes." She hoped her name wouldn't ring a bell that much. It wasn't really needed at the moment.

"May I ask what would like to have for breakfast?" the guy brought up another question again.

"Breakfast?" she sounded almost confused, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten ma'am," the guy replied smiling at her.

"Oh," she said. _I almost slept in._

The guy waited patiently for her response, and yet again, Gwen was lost in her thoughts. The sudden silence made her snap back into reality again.

"Oh, um, is this part of the-" she made gestures with her hands to let the guy know what she actually meant.

"Oh, I see what you mean," the guy meaningfully smiled, "Yes, ma'am it is. But it is still your choice if you want to have it here or downstairs."

"Oh, um, okay," she began, "I'll have it downstairs."

"Okay, will do ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your stay with us," the guy smiled as he slowly walked off out of Gwen's sight.

"Um, thank you, anyways," she said being the polite woman she always is.

When she closed the door, she tried to figure out what just happened last night and just this morning before her small interaction with one of the staff. So she began with, meeting Blake officially, then they hung out in the woods. He showed her around. They talked for a bit. And when they got up here,-"

"Oh." Her reaction to what she just realized was a bit louder than expected, that's when she remembered the most of it. She could barely complete the picture with what happened after he left and when she got in her room, so she was left with walking back to her bed. When she saw a notebook, a pen and a jacket right next to her spot. That when she was able to put all the pieces together. She picked up her notebook and looked at the unfinished lines she began last night. She smiled at the thought that she was able to write something other than pain and lost hope. _It felt new, once again._

"Just like Blake," she muttered all of a sudden.

"Uh oh," she placed her other hand on her mouth. _The jacket! Blake! I have to give it back!_

"Crap, I forgot. He's probably looking for it now," Gwen said as she talks to herself.

When her stomach rumbled, she knew she had to put that on hold for a while. She had to do stuff slowly, one at a time. First things first,

_her usual morning routine._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she got down, she looked around to check on where she could eat breakfast. _Maybe I should've agreed with the guy, and should've just took my breakfast upstairs._ She thought, but she decided to check the bar first. 

All they had was meals that were good for lunch, then she tried the small cafe that was few walks away from it. When she saw that they had meals good enough for breakfast, she moved on to find her seat.

Her mind could've wandered to different places, but it decided to land on Blake. "I wonder where could he be right now," she whispered to herself, "Is he still here? Is he sleeping?" It was so crazy how yesterday she was trying to ignore the fact that she was already going crazy about him, and yet, she still is right now. The arrival of her breakfast didn't let her thinking go further, as she tried her best to swallow each bite and considering the fact that the food was actually delicious.

"May I have the bill please?" Gwen asked politely as the waitress began taking each of her plates out of the table. 

"Oh, ma'am, it's part of the offer you booked which is why we asked for your name moments back," the waitress addressed her.

"I see, thank you," she put out a small smile and the waitress wandered off.

 _What kind of offer did Todd book anyway? I guess I'll have to thank him when I get back. I've barely paid anything._ She was busy keeping her thoughts to herself until a voice interrupted her.

"Gwen-" That drawl was very very familiar.

"Blake?" Her face slowly lit up when she saw him.

"Hi," he shyly began

"Hi."

"It's nice to see you again," he tried his best to make eye contact but Gwen knew that there was something that couldn't make him do that exactly. 

"I told you that you would see me again soon enough," Gwen replied but a hint of confidence in her voice, adding up to the reasons for Blake to gush about her.

"Yeah, I'm glad," he confessed.

"What brings you here?"

"I, uh, went down to grab some coffee, then I noticed you were here too," he explained himself.

"You know, it's actually funny that we're both always on the exact same place," she softly giggled.

"Oh gee, I swear to God, I'm not following you Gwen," he raised his hands up and it was followed by a chuckle.

"I know you're not."

"Yeah," he responded shyly again.

"You're cute," she said all of a sudden after another giggle. _Oh my god, shut up, Gwen!_

Blake couldn't do anything but smile at the soft compliment he heard. Although, you couldn't deny that he was shy after what he pulled off last night.

"You wanna walk outside," he began.

"Sure, let me just put my wallet in my pocket, don't wanna leave it again," she told him with her soft voice that she hasn't used on anyone except Kingston.

"I'll always be here to bring it back," he lowly whispered.

"What?" she knew what she heard, but she wanted to confirm. 

"I'll always be here to bring it back," he repeated the exact same words, although they were louder for her to clearly hear. He looked deeply into her eyes hoping to deliver the both ways it meant.

She didn't say anything, but she just smiled with how consistent Blake was with his honesty.

 

"How was your morning so far?" Blake tried to start a conversation.

"It was fine," she replied. _It was even better than fine when you came into the picture._ Well, Gwen's thoughts were now slowly getting out of control.

"How 'bout you?"

"Not that much interesting until now," he ended the statement looking at her. Now it's Gwen's cheeks losing its control.

"Oh," was all she could say since she was red as a tomato right now.

There was a good amount of silence as they continued walking. "I dreamt about you last night," Gwen said out of nowhere while looking at Blake.

"What?" From Blake's reaction, she could tell that he was taken aback by her sudden confession.

"Yeah," she confirmed shyly.

"What happened in the dream?" Blake asked with his smile going from ear to ear.

"Nothing much," she wouldn't tell everything just yet. She wasn't sure how to tell the details anyway, but she knew she had to tell him. Just to, let him know.

"Well, who couldn't dream about me right?" Blake said getting into his confident self for just once in front of Gwen.

"Oh my god," Gwen began laughing, "You're one damn confident cowboy, Blake."

Blake did nothing but chuckle at what she just said. Hearing Gwen laugh was the greatest thing for him. He has another goal. He'd make her laugh just like how much he wanted to see her beautiful genuine smile.

"To be fair, I dreamt about you too," he said with a small shy smile too, just like what Gwen's face was when she told him.

Gwen couldn't help but smile again. She hoped she's not the only one going crazy. She wanted to ask Blake badly, but she would save it for some other time. If they would have another time together, hopefully. For the first time in her life she actually had hope for something. She also hoped that this wouldn't end on a blank page.

"What happened in your dream?" she curiously asked.

"I saw you in the prettiest red gown that I've ever seen," he began, "I mean you blow me away just you alone but seeing you in that red gown takes things on an even higher level." He looked at her again, switching looks between the way they're going to and her. Just by the way he looked at her, she could tell he did mean every word he said.

"I wished it more than just a dream," he whispered.

"I wished mine was too," she responded in a whisper as well.

"You called me pretty girl in my dream," she shyly confessed again.

"Gwen, watch out!" Blake interjected.

Blake caught her in the nick of time before she fell on the small pond near the walkway. Gwen was frightened about what could've happened, but she was super glad Blake was there. Blake slowly pulled her farther from the edge, making her body closer and closer to his. He was gentle in holding her, just like he'd always been since last night. His touch was making her go even more crazy. Making her thoughts go all over the place. His body was warm and very comforting. It's one of those warm bear hugs that she only got from her dad. There was a new addition to that list now. She wondered what it feels like if she used him as a pillow when they lay together. She'd probably have the best sleep in her entire life. She imagined what would it be like if she was all cuddled up with him. She's sure that'll be a one of a kind memory. _Is he always careful just like that?_ Well, a gentle touch was already making her crazy, what if it went more? Honestly, you wouldn't even want to ask that.

His face was very close to hers. Almost as if like one simple move, their skins would have bare contact. Gwen could feel his warm breath on her forehead. He was breathing heavily and she was still trying to normalize hers after what just happened. But who was kidding? How could her breathing even normalize when she's this close to him? She couldn't deny how heart was beating like crazy. The fact that he was this close, got her cheeks, thoughts and her heart now completely out of control. _Was he going to kiss me again?_ Now that she thought about it, her mind couldn't leave that train of thought. She decided to look at his lips then onto his eyes. Her chest was now pounding like crazy. She never knew it would even go there in the first place, but here it was.

The two of them were just standing there, holding and staring at each other for dear life. Neither of them wanted to let go. As the minutes go by, Gwen could feel his heart beating fast too since one of her hands was right on top of that spot on Blake's chest. Blake's hands on her waist were getting warmer until she got super comfortable by them. They both secretly wished this would never end. Neither of them didn't move. They were very still while their beating and breathing were slowly getting in sync.

"That sure sounds like me, I mean, look at you. You're so beautiful in every way," his voice was in a deep, low tone. Gwen was losing it with everything that's happening. She's losing control by the minute.

Blake slowly leaned closer to her. Gwen knew what he was about to do next, and she was patiently waiting for him. Her heart rate went faster and faster, as his face went closer to hers. Just when things were about to get interesting, they both heard Blake's phone ringing loudly. _Someone's calling._ She heard Blake whisper a soft "dammit" before he slowly lets her go, looking really disappointed.

"What now Luke?" he didn't sound completely angry, but he sure was disappointed in the tone of voice.

Blake didn't mind Gwen being there while he was talking to someone on the phone, since Gwen noticed he didn't motion for her to leave or something. She just took her time looking at Blake. She was also disappointed that their moment was cut short, but maybe the call was important. She definitely saw Blake disappointed, so she wasn't the only one, gladly. Blake finished up his phone conversation and brought back his attention to her.

"I'm sorry Gwen. My friend, Luke, could sometimes be really a buzzkill."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize," she reassured him by letting out a small smile.

"Uh, are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

Gwen was confused about why he was asking. That gave Blake a signal to be more specific with his question.

"Well, you almost fell, so um-" he quickly began.

"I'm perfectly okay," she smiled again. _I'm glad it happened, to be honest. Oh god, here I am again. As if my mind wasn't out of control just seconds ago._

"Actually, he's sort of asking for me as soon as possible, but I don't want to leave you yet," Blake said.

Gwen's heart literally lit up when he said that, but maybe she thought that it was important or nonetheless, urgent. And besides, she was grateful she shared that moment with Blake seconds ago.

"It's okay Blake. You can go. I mean I'm not pushing you out. It's just, it might be an important matter," she tried to explain herself.

"I'm pretty sure it can wait," he replied, clearly showing that he still wants to be with her. 

"I'll be okay Blake," she slowly hugged him, "And, I know we'll see other again soon." She ended up smiling as she looked up at him. Reassuring him that they'll have another encounter. For the first time in a while, she was confident about something. She was actually looking forward to seeing Blake again, hoping it'd be soon enough. 

"Are you sure?" Blake asked one last time.

"Yup," Gwen smiled at him hoping he got her message. 

"I'll see you soon." It wasn't a question or anything else. It was an indication that he was hoping too just like her. 

"I will," she reassured him once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was laying down on the comfortable bed as she continues to add lines in the same page. She was ecstatic about this new piece she was writing. It was something about being broken and lost, but then you find something special. Showing that it could help you cope along the way. It was a song about hope, a song about love.

"Love," she said out of nowhere.

She smiled at the thought of Blake being her inspiration. Was he the one she's been waiting for? Maybe, maybe not. She'd lie if she said she didn't wanted it to be him.

She knew there were still missing lines but she'd work on those. And of course, she'd think about the melody soon enough. Just when she was building lots of ideas and vision for this song, she heard a soft knock on the door.

She wondered who it was. _Maybe Blake was done with his appointment with his friend._ She couldn't deny she was quite excited knowing it could possibly be Blake. She immediately went for the door as fast as she could.

When she answered the door, she encountered a tall man. He was almost as tall as Blake. He was in plaid, jeans and boots. Again, almost similar like Blake.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Gwen began politely. 

"You're Ms. Gwen Stefani?" the guy asked. He had a drawl similar to Blake as well. _Is this is his brother or something?_

"Yes, I'm her."

"I'm Luke Bryan," the guy reached out his hand for her to shake, "Co-owner of the place."

"Hi," she grabbed Luke's hand to shake, and all it did was to her back to when she officially met Blake. _God, Gwen! Stop thinking about Blake for at least thirty seconds challenge!_ It didn't take a while for her to realize, _he was Blake's friend!_

"Um, to begin with, you're aware with the offer you've booked right?" Luke began.

"Uh, yes, I think," Gwen just whispered the last part.

"Part of the package is a tour of the entire place and free pass to all the facilities within," Luke filled her with details, "And, I would like to discuss this with you, me and my partner. In fact, he will be the one to show you around."

"Oh, um, thank you," she shyly said.

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy. Just a bit cocky." Luke let out a small giggle.

"Okay, I'll just get changed," she told Luke before she went back in her room.

"Sure ma'am, I'll wait for you out here."

Gwen quickly fixed herself for the occasion. It wasn't too casual, but it wasn't too formal either, just the normal, stylish Gwen.

She went down with Luke and he took her to this small office just a few walks from the hotel she was staying in. As soon as she got in, Luke began introducing her to his partner.

"Ms. Gwen Stefani, this is my partner right here and he's the actual owner of the whole place." Luke started with a little introduction. And when she began to look at the said person, her jaw literally dropped, and she finally figured out the entire thing.

_Him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking your in time reading this chapter. So um, if you have any suggestions, recommendations, feedback or anything, just leave it there below or you can message me on twitter, @stefanigwenph. I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter or the entire fic itself. :) And let me know if I should still continue the story, that's all. Have a nice day ahead! :))


	7. You lead the way, cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, this chapter is a bit of a turning table for the two of them, but I want to take their development slow and steady because in the latter part I won't be able to do it that much. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. :)))

"You?" she was happy to see him. She was supposed to be shocked, but being able to see him again that day, covered that reason up. She could feel her heart beating fast again, involuntarily. She didn't know if it was because Blake was there or there was someone else in the room that was making her hold back what she feels. It could one of them or both, but she hoped it was the first one.

She tried her best to calm herself down, but the fact that Blake was making her feel this way, she could barely focus on anything but him. She was trying to fit the puzzle pieces and was just thinking deeply about him. _He said last night that he owned the place. Then this guy showed up telling me he's his partner and Blake mentioned on their encounter this morning that he has a friend named Luke. So, it'd made sense if they'd be partners._ It was crazy enough for her to remember all these details. Maybe the fact that it was Blake. She just stood there thinking about him, until his response made her snap back into the current situation.

"Yeah," Blake began nervously, "Hi, Gwen."

"Hold on a sec," Luke was so shocked. He snapped his head back and forth between her and Blake. "You two know each other?" he finally spoke after a few seconds.

"Well, uh," the nerves were yet again obvious in Blake's voice, "We met yesterday. Just talked about a few things and all."

 _Thank God he was the one who spoke._ If it were Gwen, she wouldn't know where to begin with. To say Blake and her were acquaintances was an understatement for her. Now that she thought about it, if she would introduce him to her parents, what would she tell if they asked how did she meet Blake? Before she could even dig deeper about it, Luke interrupted.

"Oh I see," Luke said, "Well then, this should be easy." 

"Yeah, I guess it will be," he finished the last few words looking at her.

"So, um, I have to go," Luke interjected, "Caroline needs me at the moment. I think you can handle this now, Blake." He patted Blake's back after speaking, then he leaned close to Blake's ear. From the looks of it, he whispered something to him. What made Gwen curious was Blake smiled at what probably Luke said.

"I'll see you around Gwen," Luke smiled at her before he left the office.

It was the two of them left again. Gwen's heart was pounding again so hard, and the fact that her mind was going crazy again too, was definitely not helping.

"I-I'm sorry about Luke," he stuttered at the beginning, "He's just like that but he's really nice."

"Oh, u-uh, okay," she was also stuttering so it's probably a win-win situation for the both of them.

They stood there in silence just looking at each other. Gwen's heart was racing by the minute, and Blake never took his eyes off of her, which was one of the reasons why she's getting nervous.

"I'm glad to see you again today," Blake finally spoke out.

"Same here," was all Gwen could blurt out. She took a deep breath. _Okay Gwen, calm down. Oh god. Damn you Blake, for making my heart race so fast!_

"So, you're the one that's gonna show me around?" she talked slowly but her voice was gentle. Her heart was still beating so fast but she tried to manage.

"Yeah, um, you don't like me to?" she could hear the hint of insecurity in his voice. She was so guilty about it. Luckily, she got to figure out what to say immediately so he wouldn't get her wrong.

"No, no," she panicked at first, "Um, I didn't mean it like that. I just really couldn't believe it's you." She ended up saying the last part of the sentence shyly. Blake just smiled at what she said.

"You're cute when you babble a little," Blake said with a small giggle.

"Are you making me fun of me Blake?" all of a sudden she lost her nerves and she placed her hands on her hips pretending to be mad.

"No, I'm not," Blake sincerely smiled, "I wanted to make sure if you're comfortable with me. Although during the time you were trying to explain yourself, I really found it cute."

"Oh, uh thanks for being really nice and considerate," she shyly confessed. The fact that he always considered how would she feel was really making her in awe. She could barely believe there were still guys like him in this world. Considering the last one she was with left her with nothing but her beautiful little boy. She was lucky enough to have met him. _If you only knew how much you make me nervous,_

Blake just smiled again, this time with the dimples. _And the dimples show off once more, damn it you cowboy!_

"Where do you want to go first?" Blake asked.

"You lead the way, cowboy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" she curiously asked as they walked together side by side. They weren't holding hands or anything. Gwen wanted to but there was a part of her that saying that she should not want those kind of stuff.

"You'll see," he responded. It was like an indirect message to her that she should trust him. But her subconscious asked herself, should she really trust him? _What's going on?! Why am I thinking like this all over again? I thought I was okay being with Blake since last night._ Her thoughts were now messed up and confused. It led her back to so many insecurities she tried to push away when she met Blake. They were all coming back to her again. She was now in the middle of trying to push them back deep in her mind where she would never want to hear from them again, and actually thinking that they made sense. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing became ragged. It's funny how a while ago her mind was going crazy about him, now she's having second thoughts and actually, doubting with what she's doing with him. _But we aren't even a thing..._ It didn't take long for Blake notice her internal struggle.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" she couldn't hear anything but his concerned voice when she stood there after she stopped following him. 

She was still shaking and could feel her tears forming. Her mind was a big mess right now. She's constantly blaming her thoughts for going far deep to many things, most of the time inappropriate. She wished her mind was simple and easy, let alone her life. She just slowly sat down towards the track of leaves they were on. Blake used his big legs to get to her in just a few steps. He carefully grabbed her so he won't her fall to the ground immediately.

A small part of her noticed his gentle touch, how he was still careful with her. _He's probably like this with all the other women out there._ The insecurity in that thought alone was pretty evident. It didn't make her further notice her surroundings when her crazy insecure thoughts quickly took over again.

Gwen lost consciousness of what was currently going on. All of sudden she felt numb and her tears started falling down along with her body. She felt that there was something keeping her from falling down. Her eyes slowly shut themselves, and the last thing she remembered was Blake's voice trying to comfort her, even if it was pretty obvious that he's trying to hide the fact that he's worried and wondered why all of this happened all of a sudden.

 

Her eyes slowly opened and what she immediately saw was a wooden ceiling that looked like it was color orange. She quickly sat up and decided to look outside the window. She noticed that it was already dark. She shifted her focus to the fireplace that was pretty much lit with lots of wood. She was trying to remember how did she end up here, but all she could put into thought was breaking down in the middle of the woods. And, Blake...

"Blake!" she shouted all of a sudden. She heard someone running from outside the door, and she couldn't do anything but shake and once again she felt nervous. She didn't know where she was or who was the person on the other side of the door. When the door opened, she met a man with familiar jeans, boots and the tattoo she noticed since last night when they officially met each other. _It's Blake._

"Blake, wh-where are we?" The tone of her voice couldn't be defined. Confused, scared, guilty, nervous, there were tons. It all pretty much blended together, into which Blake responded with a calm and firm one.

"We're in my cabin right now. You suddenly became unconscious. When I held you, you were so cold and you were crying. This was the nearest place I could take you. I decided to lay you down here and keep you warm." He filled her with details and then it came back to her again. 

"I, uh,um," she didn't know what to say. She quickly stood up, put on her shoes and tried to walk away. In the nick of time, Blake grabbed her arm. His grip wasn't too tight to the point that it would hurt her. But instead, it was firm and his touch was soft, making her arm have a burning feeling to it. 

"Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked confused but still calm, "Di-did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" He sounded like he almost didn't want to say them but he had to because he was so concerned and worried about Gwen.

"That's problem! You didn't do anything wrong!" Gwen shouted out of nowhere but not escaping Blake's grip.

Blake's look was so confused now. He knew there was something wrong but he could barely point it out.

Gwen immediately realized was she done. "Blake, I-I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." She looked down on her feet, feeling super guilty she's dragging Blake into this.

"It's okay, Gwen," he reassured her, "You can lash out on me anytime you want. I won't judge. I'll always be here." He said it to her carefully like he meant every single bit off it. And, he looked at her like he was waiting for her to look back at him.

Gwen just froze in place, not knowing what to say or do. Her thoughts were mixed up. _What's wrong with me? I don't know why all of a sudden I'm like this._

"Why don't you sit down here," he patted the spot beside him and he slowly loosened his grip on her arm.

Gwen slowly sat down. She kept a safe distance between the two of them, but close enough for Blake to reach her arm. He landed his hands near hers. Gwen wanted to hold them but there was something holding her back.

"I-I'm not ready to tell you yet." Her eyes went to find his, only to see the worry and concern in them. He slowly nodded just patiently looking at her. She felt like he didn't want to push her, that he was willing to just stay there with her.

"That's okay, I understand. You don't have to," he began using his soft voice making his drawl much more obvious. He gave off a small smile, trying to imply that he meant what he said. "I'll give you some space so you won't feel pressured," he slowly stood up, "I'll be just outside the room anywa-"

"No," she cut him off. Blake was shocked at her sudden interjection. Gwen saw Blake's shocked expression and immediately followed up her previous remark. "I-I mean. Please stay with me... in here." There was a little hint of fear and insecurity in her voice, but she's glad Blake didn't bring it up for now. His presence meant everything to her right now. And, she was also glad he wasn't going to push her to say or anything.

"Okay." His response was firm and sure. He sat again and just looked at her softly. There was steady silence in the room. The minutes just passed by with the two of them switching gazes between each other and the floor.

"I'm sorry," Gwen finally had the courage to blurt out.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Gwen," his voice was filled with concern, "Honestly, I don't mind anyway and it's normal to just let out what you feel once in a while. Like I said, I'll be here. I'm here." He emphasized his last sentence.

"I-,I-" Gwen could barely form a short phrase.

"I'm not pushing or anything, Gwen," his tone remained soft and gentle, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with everything. What ever is okay for you, then that's what we will do. Last thing I want, is you feeling uncomfortable. Okay?" His voice wasn't pushy like what he implied, it was like just a way of letting her know. It shot down her insecurities for a bit but they still weren't planning to stop.

She let out a soft shaky breath. "Okay, uh," she was quite having a hard time but Blake just waited patiently for her, "Thank you."

"For what?" For a moment, Blake was confused.

"For being here, for not leaving me out there, for not being pushy or anything, lots more," she finally let her eyes meet his and she saw them in the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen. 

"Anytime Gwen, anytime."

"Wh-what time is it?" It was a question she was supposed to ask minutes ago. 

"Around 10 in the evening," Blake said after looking at the clock that was beside the bed she slept on. _Wow, I didn't notice that._

"I slept in," she realized, "I'm sorry."

"Gwen, like I said, you don't have to apologize for anything. Okay?" he reassured her again.

Gwen didn't know why but slowly, she slid through the edge of the bed to go nearer to Blake. Her heart started beating fast again. Her eyes found Blake's again. She just felt thankful for all the things he did. She's grateful for everything she never expected from him. Everything was pretty much new to her, it still didn't sink in yet. She wondered what did she do to land on a guy like him. 

"Thank you, Blake," she whispered, "For everything, I don't know why but thank you for just caring about me."

"If you only knew how much I really care about you..." his whisper was barely heard. Although Gwen knew she heard it right, hopefully. Gwen just smiled and never took her gaze off of him. She didn't bother to bring up what he said, but she wanted to confirm so bad.

Their faces were once again close to each other. Neither of them made a simple movement. Neither of them didn't want to rush things either, but they both didn't want to end anything just yet. Gwen's insecurities were slowly flooding back in but she tried her hardest to ignore all of it.

Gwen slowly placed her arms around his torso and Blake eventually pulled in for a hug. Gwen slowly placed her head on his shoulder and put everything she wanted to say to Blake in a hug instead. Blake tightened his grip on her but remained gentle with his touch. They were just in each other's arms for the next few minutes. Gwen never wanted to let her go. She wished the hug washed all her worries and insecurities away. It did but not all of it, even she was taken aback that Blake had that effect on her. Her breathing and heartbeat normalized little by little the longer their hug was. For the first time that day, she felt calm even if it was just a little while. She owed everything to Blake. She wanted to say something to him until she forgot they were on the edge of the bed and Blake was actually slowly leaning back until he fell on the floor dragging Gwen with him. 

It was followed by a loud thump. Gwen heard a short groan from Blake since he fell back first, but when he opened his eyes and landed them again on Gwen, his look softened again.

Gwen and Blake could hear each other's way of breathing and it honestly set the mood up. Their gazes were getting intense by the minute. When her head landed on his chest, she felt super comfortable as if she was meant to be in that position. For a moment, her insecurities stopped arriving in her mind. She felt Blake's grip go tighter and she felt him inhaling her scent. Her heart was so steady that moment. She felt calm but she felt quite nervous too. Possibilities were endless but she glad Blake didn't take things further than a hug. It's all she needed that moment, maybe someday. Who knows? They lay there for a few moments until she realized Blake might be uncomfortable in their current position right now.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked. She should be the one asking that since he took a harder hit on the fall.

"The question is, are you okay?" she shot back.

"I am," he looked at her deeply, just wanting the moment to last at least a second longer.

"You wanna get up? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" he carefully asked.

"No." It was her answer to both questions.

They lay there for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's comfort from the other's touch. It didn't take long until Gwen yawned again.

"You tired?"

"Emotionally," she confessed as she yawned again.

"Want me to take you back to your room?" he tried to make it sound like a question in the best way possible, but it barely did.

"Yes, please." She tightened her embrace on him one last time before they slowly got up.

They slowly walked outside Blake's cabin. Gwen waited for Blake as he closed the lights and locked the front door. They walked together side by side as they get farther from the cabin. Gwen started to feel chills as the night's wind started to blow. Blake didn't have a jacket at that time, so he panicked not being able to do anything. Instead, Blake wrapped his arm on Gwen's shoulder to at least keep her warm even if it didn't do much. Gwen didn't mind. She found her arms again around his torso and they slowly walked in each other's arms back to Gwen's room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Blake for escorting me back here," she said once they finally arrived.

"Like I said, anytime," he replied back to her with a small dimpled smile.

There was comfortable silence and Gwen found herself having flashbacks of what happened on that exact place yesterday. They both stood there looking at each other. Gwen felt like Blake was thinking the exact same thing as they were literally on the exact same spot before the kiss. They stood there for a while then Blake decided to cut the silence.

"I guess I'll go ahead." Before he could even walk away, Gwen didn't want to let him go.

"Blake," his head snapped back fast at her.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone yet." There was that same hint of nervous and fear in her voice of... being alone.

"Sure thing, pretty girl." It was the same thing he said in her dream. If she was being honest, it felt good hearing it from him, for real.

Blake escorted her inside and closed the door for her.

"You go ahead and clean first, I'll fix some stuff," she told Blake.

He nodded and headed straight for the bathroom.

After a few minutes of preparing themselves for bed, they lay there keeping a safe space between each other. Neither of them didn't want to cross the boundaries of each other unless they both let themselves. Gwen leaned on the side facing Blake only to have him looking at her but he was on his back.

"Blake?"

He hummed in response.

"Thank you for staying, it means a lot," she thanked him for about the nth time today.

"Anytime Gwen, anytime," he responded switching his position to look at her.

"Come closer," Gwen said. Blake was taken aback with what she said but he didn't mind. He moved closer but there was enough space.

She put up a grateful smile. She was glad Blake was careful with what he was doing with her. It was really a first. She wondered why would she be insecure about it in the first place. Hopefully, she'd get answers someday. She laid on her back and she slowly closed her eyes. Before she completely drifted off to sleep, she felt Blake go closer to her and pulled her in for a cuddle position. Her back was facing Blake and he gently held her. She could feel his breath on her hair and she felt chills. His touch was so warm, she couldn't get enough of it. She smiled at his gesture and eventually drifted off to a comfortable sleep, in Blake's arms.

 

The moment the sun touched her eyelids, she slowly blinked her eyes as she finally woke up. When she saw the window, she knew it was still early because the rays weren't too bright yet. _At least I didn't totally sleep in this time, I did have a long nap yesterday._ When she came in to her senses, she felt Blake's arms weren't around her anymore. She quickly stood up and checked the side where he was last night. When she saw his spot, it was empty. _No Blake._

She frowned when she didn't wake up in his arms. She wanted to know what it would feel like if she woke up and she saw him first. She would probably be greeted by a proper "good morning". She would have heard his morning voice with his obvious drawl. Her daydreaming was cut short when she decided to stand up. It didn't take her long to notice the note on the side table.

_Meet me at my cabin as soon as you wake up. -Blake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you thought below or you can message me on twitter @stefanigwenph. :) If you have ideas or critics, let me know too. ;) Have a great day ahead!


	8. I'd love that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! :) Thank you for reading in advance!

Her heart was beating uncontrollably fast again as she made her way towards Blake's cabin. She wouldn't deny that she was excited as well. Since after reading his note for like the 10th time, she rushed to the bathroom and was ready in less than an hour, which was quite unusual for her. She thought that maybe coming to his cabin would be a way to say thank you to him for being patient with her yesterday. She silently thanked God that she remembered the directions towards Blake's cabin, because the possibility of her getting lost wasn't really far either.

Once she reached the porch, she fixed herself again and hesitatingly knocked on the door. She was getting nervous by the minute as she waited for someone to answer the door. It didn't take long and it slowly opened. She met his eyes quickly, and she noticed him form a big smile. 

"Gwen! You came!" his voice was filled with relief and happiness. Two things she always needed and he never hesitated to make her feel that way.

"Yeah, I did. Good morning!" she greeted with a smile slowly forming on her face as well.

"Good morning to you too, pretty girl!" her cheeks turned red the moment she heard the pet name.

He slowly opened the door for her and guided her way inside with his free arm. She patiently waited for him as he closed the door. She forgot to go inside a little further, because the moment he turned around, she felt his arm slowly brush the back of her shirt unintentionally. Her heart beat went faster at the sensation.

She tried to turn around to apologize, but she didn't realize that he was that close. Their bodies were only half an inch away from each other, and they could hear each other breathing. Her chest was now out of control. She tried to move out of the way, but there was something that kept her pinned to her position right now. She could feel his eyes on hers and when she dared to look at them, she met his soft look. She saw his irides expand as the minutes go by, that's when she realized his eyes were really looking deep into hers. She could barely concentrate on anything but them.

They stood there for God knows how long, then he started to take a step forward. _What is he doing?_ That was the only thing Gwen could put on her mind, because her feet involuntarily moved backward as he took a step forward. They both continued this until Gwen's back softly hit the divider between the cabin hallway and the living room. Gwen's eyes kept focused on his and Blake never took his off of her as well. 

Blake slowly raised his left arm and Gwen noticed it in the corner of her eye. She was trying to think of words to say but even her tongue was lost during that moment. Her heart was racing until she noticed it land on something near her head. When she looked at what he was holding, she saw that he was trying to get his jacket off the hook. Once he got to, he slowly pulled away. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt Blake smile even if she was looking away. _How dare he?! He think he can play that game. It's on now._

"Come with me this way, I got something for you," he said with his soft and gentle morning voice. She's been day dreaming about it ever since she woke up and she slowly smiled upon hearing it. She complied with what Blake said as she walked down the hallway immediately followed by him.

 

"You cooked me breakfast?!" she squealed as she saw the table ready with some good looking dishes.

"Yeah, I uh, do you like it?" he shyly asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she jumped with joy, "Thank you so much Blake, this means a lot." She beamed at him and she met the most amazing smile she's ever seen from the past two days.

"Here, have a seat," he immediately rushed towards her seat and he pulled it for her. She was so taken aback by his gesture. She could barely remember anyone who did that for her before. Maybe excluding the fact that her dad did it for his mom. But for her, she couldn't really remember anyone. 

"Thank you," she responded as he pushed her seat closer to the table and sat on the other side of the table. "I didn't know you could cook," she excitedly began.

"Yeah. I cook sometimes, but take outs were quite hard to ignore too," he nervously laughed. 

Gwen's face sunk a little after hearing that. She wondered what did he go through to say that. She would try to bring it up soon enough. 

"I couldn't have done it without a little help and all," he confessed.

She shot him a confused look and that gave Blake the opportunity to explain further. 

"Well, I, uh, asked the people from the cafe yesterday what you ordered so I wouldn't end up with the wrong type of dish. And, I asked my mom what are some simple but delicious vegan recipes that can make a good breakfast," he nervously spilled the details one by one.

Gwen's heart literally lit up. That was really a first for her. She was so moved by what Blake did that she gave him the most genuine smile and she giggled softly after. "Thank you so much Blake, for all of this," she gestured around the entire table. She couldn't help but just smile. She was indeed grateful for this.

She looked at the dishes one by one and they all looked really good. She didn't know which one to start eating. _These sure are a lot._ When she started to reach for the utensils, she noticed Blake's side of table was empty. 

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" she shot back.

"I, uh," he nervously smiled at her.

"You weren't able to cook one for yourself?" she immediately asked.

"Yeah, well, I sort of forgot," he confessed.

"Awww Blake," she couldn't help but think of him as a really sweet guy. There hasn't been anyone like him ever. She really wandered what did she do to deserve him, so she thought of doing something that could at least help her pay back everything good he has done.

"Eat with me then, here you can sit beside me," she began.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of vegan food," he said with pure honesty.

"It wouldn't hurt to try right?" she replied. He hesitated but all it took her was another smile and he carried his chair to go to her side. She carefully dragged her chair a little to the left to create some space for Blake. She gave him the spoon and they started eating breakfast together side by side.

"This actually does taste good after all," he said after a few bites from the different dishes he cooked.

"Are you kidding me? You cooked these anyway," she giggled after his remark.

"Yeah, but I thought that the person who would eat the food would be a more fit critic," he softly smiled at her. 

"Told you wouldn't hurt to try," she winked before placing a new bite from the meal in her mouth. He smiled at her again one more time before continuing to eat again.

Gwen was struggling to slice the vegetable she was about to eat. When she saw the knife next to Blake, an idea popped into her head. _Payback time._

She slowly moved herself closer to Blake, and let her hand slowly extend to the area where the knife was. It didn't take long for Blake to notice her movements. She could feel Blake's eyes on her and her heart immediately went out of control. She tried to get the knife as slow as she can to make the moment last longer. She tried leaning in further to easily reach it and of course, to be closer to Blake. It didn't take long for her to look at his eyes. When she got to, she couldn't understand the expression in them. She couldn't tell whether it was, nervous or shocked, maybe it was one of them or both. She could barely read them.

When she turned her face completely towards his, she didn't realize their noses almost made contact. She could hear Blake's heavy breathing, and hers as well went heavy unknowingly. Pulling that off didn't deny the fact that it made her completely nervous. She leaned closer to his face, it made her heart pounding for its life, but it was part of her idea. She would be lying if she said, she didn't like it. Once she was close enough to his face, she grabbed the knife, let out a mischievous smile and a quick wink, then she pulled back as fast she can. 

When she saw Blake a bit startled by what just happened, she let out a small giggle. "That's for what you did a while ago," she couldn't control herself further, so she started laughing.

Blake jokingly pulled of a super shocked face which made her laugh even harder. It didn't take long for Blake to join her in their laughing session.

"You sure are good at giving paybacks," he gave her a playful look.

"Why of course," she batted her eyelashes and they went on eating.

"Thank you for that wonderful breakfast, Blake," she said beaming at him.

"Anytime," he responded as he gathered the plates and began placing them inside the dishwasher.

"When did you learn to cook that good anyways?" Gwen brought up.

"My mom loved to cook," he began, "But she wasn't the one who taught me though, when I moved to Nashville a couple of years ago, that's when I learned to cook, since I knew that I would immediately run out of pocket money if I kept eating outside. It wasn't really the answer to your question, but that's where it began I guess." Gwen listened carefully to his story and once he ended what he was saying, she kept her eyes on him. Blake's answer surely led Gwen to having more questions, but she would bring them up later.

"Oh I see," was all she was able to say back to him. Steady silence followed and they both stood there looking at each other. Gwen was leaning against the table and Blake leaned against the counter. Both of them got startled as the dishwasher made a 'ding' sound, sending out a signal that it's done doing the dishes. Gwen decided to help out in arranging them. Blake didn't want to, but Gwen insisted, so he really didn't have much of choice. There were times that their hands would brush against each other, that was followed by intense staring, but it just stayed there.

"Do you want me to show you around now? While there's still daylight?" he asked as put the last plate inside the cabinet, "But if you don't want to, that's okay as well. We can do other stuff anyways."

"I'd love to go around," she slowly smiled as she responded to his question. Blake fixed a few more things and then he escorted her in going out of the cabin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is really so beautiful," her eyes wandered around to the different trees along the pathway they were walking on.

"It's just trees," he chuckled.

"I know," she started, "But, I love how you were able to come up with this amazing place without ruining the beauty of the nature around it." The way she stated those words had Blake's focus completely on her. He loved how she loved the idea of it as well.

"Yeah, I guess I was lucky enough to find a good spot for this place," he said finally looking around but his eyes landed on her again.

"What do you call it anyway?" she giggled, "I'm quite confused as well."

"Whatever comes in your mind," he stated. Gwen shot him a confused look, that gave him a chance to explain what he meant. "Well, ranch, resort, whatever you call. I just made this place a mixture of what I mostly love to go to, so I wouldn't have to miss out on anything," he filled her in detail by detail and Gwen did nothing but pay close attention. 

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled, "Just so you know, that idea blows me away." She looked at him the entire time, only for her wanting him to realize she meant every single bit off it.

"Thanks I guess," he nervously replied. Gwen saw his change in demeanor and didn't bother to put hold it in.

"Is there something wrong?" They stopped walking. Gwen never took her gaze off of him, while he looked at the ground, but still acknowledging her presence. 

"I-I don't know." He didn't exactly lie to her but she understood why he was like that. She was in the exact same position the day before. 

"Hey," she softly called his attention. He didn't comply, which made her go near him and put her arms around his torso. That caught Blake off guard and she felt him eventually give in to the hug.

"You don't have to tell me right away," her voice was soft and sweet. Her heart sunk seeing him like this. He was nothing but a great man to her so far, and it pained her to see that great men like him felt this way. She wished she could comfort him just the way he was for her the day before.

"I'm here for you too, just to let you know," her brown eyes met his soft blues. She saw the pain in them. "I won't push you as well, but like I said, I'm here whenever and wherever." She tightened her embrace and she felt Blake's jaw on top of her head. 

"Thank you Gwen," his soft drawl filled her ears, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She felt Blake slowly relaxing as their hug went longer by the minute. Everything felt right during that moment. His touch never stopped being gentle and warm.

"You know," the moment she heard him speak, she quickly shot her head up to met his gaze, "All this heavy stuff is having us worn out since yesterday. I want to spent time with you today and just let loose. Would you like that?"

The idea he brought up was pretty good for her, if you asked her. It made her guilty about doubting him the day before, but clearly that what she wanted too. She wanted to spend time with him and just forget about reality for at least once in her life that time. It was the purpose of the trip in the first place, to take her mind off things. Todd was right, it wouldn't kill to try. Now here she was.

"I'd love that," she smiled at him.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Blake said regretting that he pulled away from their hug and laid out his hand for her to hold. Gwen gladly grabbed it, and they ran down the path towards to a place she didn't know. But at that moment, she pushed away all her insecurities and negative thoughts, and let herself loose with Blake. For the first time in maybe ever, she wasn't aware that slowly, she was falling down towards a pit that she told herself months ago, she would never jump in it ever again.

"Tree houses?!" she beamed at the sight of them, "Seriously, what does this place not have?"

"You," Blake whispered.

"What was that?" Gwen's curiosity went up for a moment.

"Nothing, I'm glad you like them," he smiled at the sight of her smiling too.

"It's amazing Blake," the hint of happiness never escaped her voice.

"You gotta thank Luke too," he chuckled, "He did help me bring these to life."

"I won't forget that," she smiled, "I will later, when we encounter him again."

"Sure thing pretty girl." She felt shivers hearing that name. _God what's with him?_ She didn't know how he can make her feel all of that. She wished she could tell him, but it wasn't exactly that easy either.

"Wait, 'til you see this," he started walking further from her and she immediately followed.

"I also thought that if I wanted it to be for all ages, I added something simple but I know it could impact a lot," he said as he continued walking.

"Where are we going anyway?" her curiosity was growing by the minute. When he stopped by a small gate and opened it, that's when she saw it.

"A park?" she squealed, "Honestly, I think I asked the wrong question, more like, how do you even manage this place?" 

He chuckled again. It was another addition to her list of her favorite things about him. "I had help from Luke too, about that."

"I guess I owe him a double thanks," she smiled at him meeting his blue eyes. _Her favorite among all favorites._ They were happy and for once she felt like they were free. She couldn't deny but she felt the exact same thing.

"There's even a playground for the kids, and free space for picnics." The excitement in her voice couldn't be toned down. She would remember to bring her family with her here next time, especially Kingston. _Kingston...He would've loved it here._ She smiled at the thought. They could've had extra fun together.

"This is my favorite part of this park," he started walking somewhere, that made Gwen escape her thoughts and she followed Blake to wherever it was that he wanted show her. 

 

"Trampoline?" Her squeal went even higher. _There's a trampoline park here?! I'm loving this place now._

Blake chuckled once more at her expression. "I love trampolines!" she exclaimed. 

"Is it safe?" she asked immediately after her previous statement.

"Yeah, I made sure I got a strong one that can hold up to 8 adults," he began, "And just to make sure, I had a cushion placed underneath in case things happen." He pointed underneath the trampoline.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Can I?" she sounded like a kid during that time.

"Access to all facilities, remember?" he gave out a short wink.

"Oh my, I better thank my brother when I get home," she giggled shortly after what he said.

"Really? Your brother booked this?" Blake interjected.

"Yeah, he wanted me to have a nice vacation and take my mind off things a bit. Then a day before I had to go, he brought it up as a sort of like surprise."

"Sounds like he's a great brother," his tone was gentle and soft.

"Yeah, he is. And honestly, I wasn't sure about it in the first place. But great things come unexpectedly, so here we are." She wanted to be honest with him, so she might as well risk it.

"I'm really glad you came Gwen." Sincerity filled his voice. She let out a soft smile involuntarily, and she watched his eyes be more blue than what they were that time.

"What are we waiting for? Let's give this trampoline a shot?" she said excited as a five year old.

"You go ahead, I'll be here."

"Come on, Blake," she nudged him.

"I'm good here," he chuckled at how excited she was.

"Fine. You're the one missing out." She took off her shoes and she climbed up the trampoline. Blake assisted her like the gentleman he was, and Gwen started jumping up and down endlessly.

"Come on, Blake! You gotta try this!" Her smile never left her face.

"I'm okay, here." He just laughed at her excitement.

"Aw, come on! Please Blakey!" the name came out of her mouth out of nowhere. And on her next jump, she started using puppy eyes and pleaded with her hands. Blake didn't resist further and started removing his boots.

"Alright!" Gwen squealed. Blake joined her in jumping countless times. None of them wanted to get off and they were just having fun like kids as they jump up and down with the help of the trampoline. Gwen was slowly losing her balance, her jump was getting sloppier and sloppier. She was laughing so hard at how her landing was messy enough, at that also ended up with a messy jump.

"Wanna hold my hand so you won't go off balance?" 

"Sure," she smiled as she grabbed on his hands and eventually she grabbed both. They jumped and jumped together, followed by uncontrollable laughs as Blake did a funny face with each jump they did. 

As they landed, Blake's ankle suddenly slipped through the rubber while Gwen lost her balance as well, and they both fell towards the mat making Gwen land on top of Blake.

Gwen and Blake were still laughing after what just happened. But when Gwen moved her face to look at Blake and she realized how close she was, that's when the atmosphere changed.

They found themselves in a similar situation when they both realized that their noses and foreheads were centimeters away from having physical contact. Gwen's eyes stopped on his stubble and she started breathing heavily. She could hear Blake breath through her ear. Her hand was once again on the spot above his heart and she could feel it beat fast. It didn't take long for hers to be so as well. She played with the cotton of the shirt that she was able to grasp. She wrinkled it, fixed it then did all of that again as she slowly found his eyes.

She had to look up a little more since she and him didn't exactly have the same height. _How could I forget that he was so big? My goodness!_ Gwen giggled at the thought and then she saw Blake's lips form into one big smile. She wondered how her giggles made him smile like that. She'll find out soon. Blake slowly pulled her upwards for so she could have the same eye level as his. As he did that, he accidentally exposed a little bit of the skin in Gwen's lower back. She shivered in his touch when it made contact with her bare skin. His touch was so warm, firm and soft. She loved the sensation of it. When Blake tried to pull down her shirt, she placed her hand immediately on his left arm, trying to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered as she looked at his arm with the tattoo she's been noticing for the last 2 days. 

"Okay," Blake responded with a whisper that could barely be heard. 

She looked back into his eyes the moment he whispered a word. Her mind and her chest officially went crazy. The fact that it was only their faces that was apart made her extremely nervous, because the rest of her body was basically in contact with his. She went crazy at the touch of his hand on her bare skin. The fact that she wanted it to be left there was one more thing she couldn't take off of her mind.

They both slowly leaned their faces closer to each other. Both of their hearts were beating faster than ever as the distance closed by a centimeter. Both of their faces were already in position. Gwen shivered both at his touch and in the anticipation. They both patiently waited until their lips made contact. Well, we all have our dream crushers.

"Ma'am, sir, the park will be closing in two minutes," the guard gave them a little notice.

She heard a soft but firm _'dammit'_ from Blake. And by the tone of that, this time he was very frustrated. He left a soft small peck on her cheeks before they both pulled back fast. 

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" the guard sheepishly asked.

"No, it's okay. We were about to leave anyways," he tried to be as nice as possible.

"Okay ma'am, sir, I'll leave you two to it," the guard mentioned as he trailed off.

"The staff are really great with their timing," Blake sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"You hired them in the first place," she giggled shortly before saying that.

"I will orientate them next time," he chuckled followed by a short wink. Gwen giggled in response.

"We better get moving. As much as I want to stay here with you, we won't be able to do other things for the rest of the day."

"That's okay," she hugged him tight for a short while, "As long as I'm with you."

Blake smiled and returned the hug. He slowly leaned his face against her head and he left a small peck before they finally got up.

They walked together, hand in hand, further from the park. They were just silent while walking as the small noises of the surroundings spoke up for them. They smiled in between alternating glances with the each other and the pathway, then Blake suddenly stopped them.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he nervously began.

"Go ahead, what is it?"

"Um, can you, uh," he was stuttering uncontrollably.

"Hey," she softly began, "Take a deep breath, okay?"

He complied and Gwen felt the hand she was holding, shake a little. She wondered what got him nervous all of a sudden.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?"

She was taken aback by his sudden question, and her eyes almost popped out the moment he said them.

"But that's okay, if you don't want to, that's fine. I mean you still have your own business anyway. The idea just popped into my head and-" he was babbling again. That was another one of her favorite things about him, since she thought he always looked cute while doing so.

She gently placed a finger above his lips. "I'd love to," she giggled at him before slowly putting her finger down. 

He let out a shaky breath before saying anything further. "Thank God," he sounded very relief.

"You're cute," she giggled.

He let out a soft chuckle before asking her more details. "I'll pick you up later in your room, that sound good?"

"That'd be great," she said smiling at him once more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was trying to fix her outfit in front of the mirror. She was so nervous that she changed her outfit thrice within the past hour.

"Deep breath Gwen, deep breath," she told herself as she took three deep long breaths. _I haven't even told Blake yet._ She felt guilty that it wasn't able to cross her mind, now that she's truly having the time of her life being with Blake.

She was trying to think of changing the outfit she had on until she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to door and once she opened it she saw Blake. Her eyes went up and down slowly. _He's wearing a vest. Of all things a vest! I'm super dead._

"Wow, Gwen. You look great," she could literally see his jaw drop the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"Really? I was thinking about changing it again," she shyly confessed.

"You'll look beautiful either way."

"Thank you Blake," she smiled then she looked down.

"What's wrong Gwen?" he voice was filled with concern.

"I, I leave tomorrow," she said with disappointment. Blake was silent after her statement which made her completely nervous.

"I want to stay longer. Believe me, I just-" Now it was her that was babbling. 

Blake gently placed his finger above her lips. "It's okay, Luke told me you only have 3 days and 3 nights," he began. Gwen released a shaky sigh she didn't know she was holding, as she did so, Blake slowly placed his free hand on her lower back.

"Then let's make the most out of tonight okay?" he said as she caressed her cheek.

Gwen softly nodded as she slowly leaned in to his hands.

"Shall we?" Blake offered his hand.

She carefully held it and curiously asked, "Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking your time reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter below or you can message me on Twitter, @stefanigwenph. Have a nice day ahead!
> 
> P.S. There's one word in there, irides, it's just the plural for iris, the one in your eyes. I actually had to search that since I didn't know in the first place. :)
> 
> P.P.S. I apologize for the trampoline moment. ;)


	9. I wouldn't have it in any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So first and foremost, thank you for all your comments and feedback! It means a lot to me that you guys are reading this story. I hope to continue on with the updates. Anyways, here's chapter 9, enjoy the slow development of things while it lasts. :) Hope you guys like this one! :)

They walked together hand in hand as Blake was the only who knew where they were going. She was amazed by how Blake did not let her walk behind. In her previous relationship, her ex would get mad when she was too slow in walking. The guy never even bothered to wait for her. That answers the question why she was always taken aback by Blake's gentleman gestures, because the memory she can only associate those (kind of) with, was him.

"Okay, I need you close your eyes from this point," Blake stopped them and he held both of her hands.

"Aw, why?" she shot back with her cute voice.

"Like I said, it's a surprise," he smiled. _The dimples, people! The dimples!_

"Okay, fine," she giggled before she finally closed her eyes.

"No peeking okay?" It came off as a sort of command, and of course, she liked it.

Blake grasped her hands softly as he guided her in walking. He's always so gentle with her. She'd never get enough of it. When Gwen would struggle in her heels, they would slow down so she could regain her composure. She totally forgot the fact that she hated closing her eyes at that point, because Blake's gentle touch was definitely hard to ignore. She could feel her chest pounding. Maybe they were getting closer that's why she'd gotten nervous. But honestly, it would be tough for her to know the exact reason. There was a lot to be nervous about with regards to her current situation.

"Almost there, Gwen," Blake said as he slowly guided her.

After a few more steps, Gwen felt her heels land on something really soft. _What is this?_

"Don't worry, pretty girl. You'll find out when you open your eyes." It was as if he read her mind. Because, who wouldn't wonder? You didn't know where you were stepping on, the fact that it was soft, it kinda made her feel nervous. 

Gwen felt them stop and she felt Blake's hands let go of hers. "Blake, where are you going?" she panicked, but she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm right behind you, Gwen." She felt his hands on her shoulders as he caressed them to calm her down. She let out a deep breath once she felt his touch again. She immediately followed it with a softer one to let her nerve levels go down. 

"You can open your eyes now, pretty girl." She'd always shiver when he'd call her that.

Once she slowly opened her eyes, her jaw dropped, literally. "Oh my god! Wow!" she exclaimed. She took her time marking the beautiful scenery in her memory. She looked at the alluring sea. She could clearly see the moon, full and bright, with its reflection on the water. Her eyes wandered around and she saw the forest at the top of the cliff on one side, and a set of cabins on the other. 

"This is so beautiful, Blake!" she said as she found his eyes and beamed at him.

"I'm glad you like it," he responded with a soft smile.

"Like it is an understatement," she began, "I love it, so much!"

Blake giggled at how excited she was. She's loving all these things Blake has done for her. She could never be more grateful for everything.

"Thank you, Blake," she turned around to face him, "This is made my day."

"I'm happy seeing you happy, Gwen." She met his soft blues and got herself lost in them. _They are even bluer during the night!_ She giggled at the thought as she slowly pulled Blake into a hug. She inhaled deeply as she nuzzled her nose onto his chest where she immediately picked the scent of his cologne. She tried to mark his scent into her memory as well, so she wouldn't easily forget once she'd get back home.

"What are you doing?" She heard his soft giggle for the first time. _Cute!_

"Nothing," she said as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

Gwen felt Blake land his lips on the top of her head, and she slowly closed her eyes as the sensation ran through her body. Everything felt right at that moment. She wouldn't have it in any other way.

"Look to your left," he told her. Once she complied, she whispered a soft 'wow'. 

She saw two candles on both the left and right of the table, on the middle was from the looks of it, a really fancy meal.

"You prepared that for us, Blake?" her soft excited voice filled his ears. She tightened her hug as a sign of thanking him.

"I couldn't have done it without a little help," he shyly began.

"You're unreal," she whispered against his chest.

"What's that, pretty girl?" he softly interjected.

She brought her gaze back to him and repeated the same words to him, only louder. "You're so unreal. I still wonder how did I end up meeting you," she landed her head carefully on his chest as she ended her statement.

"I wonder the same thing."

"I wonder about it more," she softly giggled.

"Thinking about me all the time huh?" he chuckled.

"Hey, no need to get cocky, cowboy," she playfully slapped his chest.

"It sounds better coming from you." He landed a soft peck on her head, and she felt him tighten his embrace a little.

"Wanna give the food a go?" he brought up the question out of nowhere as they spent the last few minutes standing there in each other's arms. 

"Sure," she smiled against his vest before she let him go. And for the first time ever, she was craving for his touch again.

Blake slowly pulled the chair for her. Once again she smiled at him for the gesture, she gladly took a seat and Blake headed on to the other side.

"This looks good," she said as her eyes wandered around the table.

"The chef said that it was one of the finest they have," he began, "I didn't have time to cook, so maybe next time." As he ended the sentence, he took a seat right across her. 

"Wow. Seriously, thank you, Blake," her smiled was as big as ever, "This is really unbelievable."

"Anything for you, pretty girl," his attention was only focused on her, "Anything."

After what he said, she couldn't help but smile shyly. She was secretly playing with her fingers on her lap. It was the only way to hide how nervous she was. It didn't take long for her to find his gaze again, only to have him still looking at her. _How long was he staring?_ She blushed at the thought and shyly looked into his deep blues. Her fingers began to lose their fidgeting as the minutes go by. No one was cuing them to start eating anyways, so they didn't mind observing each other for a few minutes.

Comfortable silence followed, only the sound of the waves that hit the shore and that natural sound of the night filled their ears. They sat there just studying each other and none of them bothered to move as they both keep their attention to just them.

"Why are you on the other side?" she couldn't help but say it. It finally broke the silence. Her heart couldn't handle the intense staring she just got.

"I just thought it would be proper if-"

"Can you sit beside me?" she cut him off.

Blake grinned as he heard her say that. He didn't know what to respond to that so he stayed silent, never taking his eyes off her. _Damn you cowboy!!_

"We ate breakfast sitting next to each other, so I wouldn't mind anyways," she immediately followed. She almost sounded like she was babbling but luckily, she still had everything under control. It didn't take long for Blake to oblige. She moved a little to make some space for him. And, she helped him move his utensils and food to his spot beside hers.

Gwen just examined him as he took a seat. She watched him as he fixed his vest and his jeans. When she saw him looking back at her again, she quickly avoided his gaze, feeling embarrassed that she was undeniably watching his every move.

"I don't mind when anyone's looking," he playfully told her.

"Sorry," she couldn't help but giggle at what he said. It didn't sound like how she wanted it to come out. _Fine! I'm guilty!_ "I can't help it," she continued her thoughts out loud. Her eyes widened the moment she realized what just came out of her mouth.

She heard Blake chuckle, and her cheeks couldn't help but become completely red. "If it helps, I can't help it too," he confessed.

She let out a nervous smile as she looked at him. When he signaled his eyes towards the table, they started eating the food that was prepared for them.

Gwen was shocked at how delicious was the meal. She smiled the moment the food was in her mouth. She could feel Blake's eyes on her, but she didn't mind for a minute. She gladly swallowed, drank a little of the wine and faced Blake quickly.

"Wow, Blake! This is amazing!" she sounded super excited that had Blake chuckling softly.

"Here taste it." She placed an enough amount of food on her spoon and carefully brought it near Blake's mouth. With her hand below in case it might spill, Blake slowly ate it. As she put the spoon back on her plate, she could feel his eyes once more on hers. When she looked back, she met his tall figure again. She nervously breathed through her nose as she let him took in the taste.

"You're right, it is really delicious." Once he realized, he returned the same excitement and smile she had a few moments ago. "Here try mine," he did the same. When Gwen got to taste it, her eyes widened.

"Wow!" she exclaimed after she swallowed, "Just wow." They giggled at each other after Gwen's soft remark. She was definitely glad to share that moment with him. She would be forever grateful for that to happen. She was just a little bummed she was going to leave so soon.

"That was great, Blake," she said after taking the last sip of the drink that was served.

"I definitely loved it too." Blake motioned for the guy that arrived shortly after they finished to gather up the plates.

"Thank you," Gwen thanked the guy after clearing the last plate.

"My pleasure, ma'am, sir," he took off leaving the two of them alone once again.

"I'm glad you had this idea," she said, breaking the silence that followed when the guy left them.

"The pleasure is all mine, Gwen." He shifted his body to look at her completely. "You like beaches?" he popped the question out of nowhere.

"Back in California, we lived in the south when we were kids," she began, "We would go to the beach almost every week. I just love the beach. I love playing by the sand and swimming around. I miss doing those stuff."

"You haven't had the time lately?" Blake was curious.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "Not all much, to be honest."

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I said I wouldn't push you." He was deeply apologizing and Gwen wanted him to know that she knew he had the right intention.

"It's okay, Blake," she reassured him as she slowly put her chair right next to him. Their chairs were finally together, but they both kept a safe distance apart. Although, it was close enough for their legs to make contact.

He hummed in response as his attention was all on her. She couldn't help but shift her body to face his. They found themselves looking at each other once more for the nth time of the day. Gwen softly leaned against her hand that was on the top of the back rest. She saw Blake do the same thing too. They never took their eyes off of each other, and once again, none of them even bothered to move. Minutes passed by and she noticed Blake move closer to her with their legs touching. The part of her legs, that wasn't covered by the dress, made contact with his jeans. She couldn't help but shiver at the sensation, and she took a short quick breath afterwards.

Her free hand slowly moved to find his. When she saw Blake noticed what she was doing, he carefully grabbed it and intertwined their fingers together. _His touch is warm and soft as always._ She smiled at the thought, and that was all it took for Blake to pull her closer. He slowly put his other arm around her back, and he completely pulled her into a hug. 

Gwen's entire body was against his side when he adjusted their position, only to find her head on top of his right shoulder. She was fully leaned on him, their hands still intertwined. Her heart was pounding like crazy, so she tried to close her eyes to hide how nervous she was. Blake's cheek slowly leaned on her forehead as his free hand was caressing her back, going up and down. 

Gwen did nothing but shiver every time his hand would slide over the skin that wasn't covered by the dress. Her breath unknowingly quickened when he caressed her back slower. Meaning, more time his hand on her bare skin. She tried everything she could to not lose control over it, because it would be totally embarrassing for her. Especially since, she's right in front of him. She didn't want him to stop touching, even if it went along with the fact that she was slowly going crazy for it. She loved his touch. She would never get over how gentle, soft and warm it was.

They were in that position for quite a while until Blake slowly stood up but never letting go of Gwen's hand.

"What are we doing?" she said the moment she adjusted as he stood up.

"We're going to make the most out of tonight right?" he was trying to imply something, but she couldn't exactly point it out.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered along with her nervous tone.

"Come with me."

She stood up and he carefully dragged her farther from the table. She was getting more nervous by the minute. Then, they stopped in the middle of sand. She saw Blake bring out his phone and started tapping away. The moment she heard the slow music play, he carefully put it back inside his pocket. 

"I hope you don't mind dancing," he shyly began.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," she confessed.

"That's okay." He held his other hand up for her to hold. She didn't bother on grabbing it as she went straight for his chest, hugging him tightly. Gwen felt Blake becoming shocked at her sudden move, but it didn't take long for him to find his hands around her waist. He slowly swayed them from side to side following the rhythm of the melody. Gwen slowly let her hug go softer from being tight, and she looked up to see his face again. She's met with the softest smile she's seen and she couldn't help but notice the pretty shade of blue in his eyes. She slowly returned her smile as Blake continued swaying them with his hands never leaving her waist.

They slow danced along with the song and they continued to look at each other. Gwen thought, that Blake was probably conscious at how she was looking up the whole time. Because, Blake used one of his arms and carefully pushed her back upwards, for her not to have that much effort on looking at him. _He's so tall. How could I almost forget?_ She giggled at the thought, and she felt Blake never leaving his eyes on her.

"What is it, Gwen?"

"Nothing, you're just really tall," she softly giggled.

"I know," he chuckled, "It's kind of a struggle, but don't worry I got it covered." He finished the sentence with a small wink. She smiled back in response and let her head rest at the crook of his neck.

When the music stopped, Gwen waited for another melody or song to play. She slowly lifted her head to have her gaze back at Blake. When she met his eyes once more, he stopped swaying them. Gwen was going crazy about the small space between their faces, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster, the more minutes pass by. They kept their gaze on each other. No movements were made as far as their breathing. They could feel each other's breath as their heads were really that close. Gwen kept switching his looks between his two eyes, only to find the shade of it going a little darker.

One of her hands on his shoulders were grasping his inside shirt for dear life, and the other was on his vest with her thumb slipped between it and the shirt. She didn't know if Blake felt her hands fidgeting, but she's sure that he's aware. Her entire body was completely in contact with his except for one small thing. She let her forehead be in contact with Blake's. Once again, she shivered at how warm his entire body was. She would keep in mind that there was no need to use a blanket when she sleeps beside him. They stared at each other for what it feels like forever, until she noticed Blake lean a little closer.

She patiently waited for his next move, because if you ask her she couldn't stand it anymore. As Blake lessened the distance, the faster her heart raced. She could hear his short breaths as he leaned in closer. Their noses were the first to touch. She couldn't help but feel those tingles when their faces were this close to each other. Her chest was officially out of control and her mind was starting lose it too. She couldn't think anything straight and she couldn't gather any proper thoughts. She was trying her best to wait in anticipation, but her patience was slowly slipping. There wasn't anyone there to disturb them, to ruin the moment, or to hold them both back.

He softly landed his lips against hers. She couldn't help but noticed even his lips were warm and soft. It was a long peck coming from Blake. As their lips made contact, she felt him slowly putting her back on the ground. He unintentionally caressed her sides as he put her down, and that was all it took for Gwen's mind to go crazy. When his hands found their way back on her waist, she slowly returned the kiss. She started feeling tingles all over her body, and her hands found their way to the back of Blake's neck, playing with the hair that was there. They kept their lips pressed against each other and Gwen's chest never stopped pounding.

Blake returned the next a little harder that made Gwen officially lose her control. She pressed her lips hard against his, but it made her internally shocked that his lips stayed warm and soft. One of his hands were in contact with the bare skin on her back that wasn't covered by the dress, and it made her go completely crazy. She started nibbling his lower lip and that's when she felt him return the kiss harder than what it was when it began. She was holding on to his neck for dear life and his hands slowly moved to her cheeks. She felt Blake slowly caress them and eventually cupping them when he deepened the kiss.

Gwen accidentally bit his lower lip. That made them both release a short sharp breath as they both returned kiss after kiss, that each one completely sucked the air out of both of them. When Gwen felt Blake bite her lower lip, she clung harder to his neck. Her body was almost bent, completely, as one of Blake's hands went behind her back and the other stayed on her cheek. She noticed him pull her up again when he realized their current position. Gwen tiptoed to have her face in the same level as his, and pressed her lips hard against his long enough for one more time before they pulled away with a loud pop to catch their breath.

Gwen kept both hands on his chest as she tried to normalize her breathing. Her eyes were looking directly at Blake's shoes and she could feel Blake's chest go up and down as he tried to normalize his breathing too. 

"You're unbelievable," she was still panting, but her short breaths were turning into longer and slower ones.

"No, you're unbelievable since that first," he interjected.

"I can't help but think of that all the time," she shyly confessed as she slowly found her gaze back to his eyes. 

"Same here. I was actually so conscious about it, that's why I've been holding back."

"What do you mean?" she sounded confused by his response.

"I thought you weren't really okay with it, and that I moved too fast." He had a bit of a worried look on his face, and that made Gwen respond immediately.

"Don't worry," she cupped one of his cheeks, "I was completely okay it. And I didn't mind." She blushed as she said the last part.

She saw Blake's grin go wider once she finished. She put her arms around his torso to go in a for a warm hug.

"I-I'm sorry things got a little out of hand." She knew he was referring to the kiss they shared.

She giggled a little before answering. "Like I said," she landed a quick peck on his lips before continuing, "I don't mind, at all."

Blake chuckled before landing a long and soft peck on her cheek. "Look at the sea, Blake," she squealed, "It's so calm."

"Yeah, it really is." She felt his embrace go tighter as they both took their time admiring the calm sea.

When Gwen yawned, Blake offered to go back to her room, so she could rest. It was getting late after all. They found something to talk about as they walked back to Gwen's room. They talked about random things that would pop into each other's minds, like what are their usual routines, and how the surroundings looked amazing when it was late at night.

"Blake, can you stay tonight? I'm leaving tomorrow," she asked the moment they got in front of her door.

"Sure, pretty girl." Once again, she shivered at the pet name. "How about I get some clothes while you clean up, then I'll come back here as soon I can?" he tried to confirm the small plan first before doing anything else.

"Okay."

They both did what was planned. Gwen was nervous at first, because she couldn't avoid being insecure about the possibility of Blake not coming back. She wasn't doubting the guy, but she couldn't help it. Based on her experience, some people just didn't come back, especially if they had a responsibility to begin with. But when Blake did, she felt super relieved, and her insecurities slowly slipped away from her mind.

They both carefully lay on the bed, trying to keep a safe distance away from each other. Both of them were facing the ceiling, and the room was completely silent. They both exchanged gazes between the ceiling and each other. When they both caught each other, they ended up shifting at their sides so they could face one another.

"Can't sleep." It wasn't a question when it came out of Blake's mouth. She couldn't deny either. She really couldn't sleep. She hummed in response and just continued looking at him.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

She was taken aback by the question. _Am I really that obvious? Or is it just with him?_ She thought about that for a moment, and decided to answer him with sincere honesty.

"You." It was soft, but enough for Blake to hear.

"I, uh-" he tried to say something but he seemed pretty nervous about it.

"Come closer," she said trying to help him cope up with his nerves. She was in the same position a while ago, so she knew.

Blake obliged and closed the distance between them. When he was close enough, Gwen just continued to admire him. Both of them were still laying on their sides.

"Do you get nervous sometimes?" It was her turn to ask any question she wanted.

"Yeah, especially around you," he look was soft and every bit sounded honest and just right for her. She couldn't help but smile. He'd been consistent since day one. She would never get enough of that.

"If it helps," she tried quoting him, only to hear a soft chuckle from him, "I get super nervous sometimes around you too."

Blake smiled when she ended her sentence. Steady silence followed shortly after. Blake slowly let out his hand across the remaining space left in between them. When Gwen noticed, she went close enough to him. Their bodies were close to each other just like how it was before they kissed. She saw Blake carefully lay on his back so he could shift their position into a more comfortable one. Gwen laid her head on top of his left shoulder, and she slowly let her body be completely in contact with Blake's. She found herself into a perfect cuddle position as Blake's hand went up and down her back, caressing her softly. She tightened her embrace around his middle as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Blake."

"Good night, pretty girl." She felt him land a soft kiss on her forehead before she completely dozed off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly stretched her arms and legs, that was followed by a soft and low groan before she completely opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry at first. When she tried to rub them, the first thing she saw was Blake's covered chest.

"Good morning." His voice was deep and the drawl could've never been more obvious.

"Good morning, cowboy." Her voice, on the other hand, was sweet and soft. After her greeting, she felt Blake land a long soft peck on her forehead.

"Wow, you're so beautiful," he lowly whispered as his free hand softly caressed her cheek.

"But I just woke up," she was trying object.

"That's exactly the point." His whisper was soft and deep. She couldn't help but miss that morning voice once she'd leave. _Right, leave._

"Blake."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for last night." Up until now, she couldn't help but feel grateful for all the things he's done for her. Instead of saying anything in response, Blake landed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled because she felt how soft and warm they were, again. It was another addition to the things she could not get enough off when it came to him. When they both pulled back, Gwen let out a soft sigh and brought her head back to where it was a while ago.

After a few minutes of laying there in each other's arms, Gwen's face slowly dropped against Blake's shirt, realizing what's about to happen next.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" his voice was filled with concern. She didn't say anything back. Blake tried to wait for her, keeping his promise of not pushing her on anything. That he will always be there. Gwen laid there in silence. But a few minutes after, she felt Blake's hand go under her chin and brought it up so she could face him.

"Hey beautiful," he had a different but similar pet name. When she saw him, she saw a cute morning smile. She couldn't help but say the truth when he'd ask.

"I leave today, Blake." Her tone was nothing but sad and a little bit disappointed. She looked down again towards their feet.

"I know." She didn't look back at him immediately. She had this little guilt inside of her. Things were just getting started and she didn't want them to end just yet. She knew it would eventually, but she hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

When she went to find his gaze again, she met a soft smile from a determined cowboy, who looked like he had came up with a plan. 

"How about I go with you to the airport? That way we could be with each other much longer?" She quickly read his plan by that simple question.

"That's a great idea."

They both decided to eat breakfast in the room which was part of Gwen's package. They took turns in the shower since they hadn't really reached the level of using the bathroom together. Gwen was glad Blake respected her for that type of aspect. Gwen would shower, while Blake fixed the room. When it was Blake's turn, she packed while waiting for Blake. It all went by so fast, that Gwen was becomes more determined not to leave as an hour passed by. It didn't take them to long until they reached the entrance of the airport.

"Let me help you with that," Blake said as he escorted her down the bus and took 2 from her 3 bags for him to carry.

"You didn't have to do that, Blake," she shyly commented on his gesture. She wasn't really used to that if she were to be honest.

"As a man, I would do anything to offer my help to my woman," he began with a small curtsy, "Especially if it's you."

"Stop making me blush, Blake!" she playfully slapped his chest.

"Oh, come on. You can't help it either." He slightly brushed his free arm against hers and intertwined both of their fingers. _Real smooth, cowboy. Well, he wasn't wrong either._

"Fine, fine. You win." She rolled her eyes even if it was evidently clear by how her cheeks were redder than ever. Blake responded with a wink, then they both head on inside together, hand in hand.

When they finally reached the gate to Gwen's plane, Gwen stopped them on their tracks. Once Blake realized why, he carefully placed her bags on the floor, and held both of her soft, small hands.

"Hey pretty girl, what's up?"

"I don't want to leave yet," she said tearing up a little bit.

"Believe me Gwen, I don't want you to either," he began, "But your family is waiting for you too."

"I know." A small tear made its way down her face and Blake carefully wiped it out.

"Where's that beautiful smile that makes me go crazy?" Blake tried his best to cheer her up.

Gwen didn't reply. She just pulled in for a tight, warm hug. At first Blake was shocked, but she felt him eventually giving in and he held her tight.

"You've been so good to me these past few days. I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. I don't know what did I do to deserve you. But Blake," she was getting a little emotional as she tried to find his eyes again, "I wouldn't have it in any other way."

She felt Blake land a kiss on top of her head, and he held her there, tight but gentle. She'd definitely miss that, his soft, warm, gentle touch. "I'm just as grateful as you for being able to meet you pretty girl," she couldn't help but hear the sad tone in his voice as well, "I wish we had more time, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"How sure are you on that?"

"I just know it," he smiled at her hoping he'd brighten the mood, "Don't be sad, Gwen. Smile, I love seeing you smile."

She let out a small smile, realizing how much he was making an effort to make this easier. "Thank you, Blake. Just, thank you." She hugged him tight one more time, before slowly letting go.

She grabbed her bags, and walked slowly towards the gate. She never knew a 3-day vacation could impact her this much. She'd remember to thank her brother, Todd, when she'd get home. But, before leaving, she just had one small idea.

"Blake!" she looked back to find him and dropped her bags on the floor.

"What is it, Gwen?" he was still standing there. _Thank God!_ She ran towards him and stopped the moment she got close enough.

"Can I ask one more thing before I leave?" she asked him as the nerves began to take over.

"Any-" Before he could even finish, she landed her lips on his, going in for one long kiss. She knew Blake was shocked at her sudden move, but she knew he gave in when she felt his hands go around her waist. She even felt him smile in the middle of their kiss. She gladly returned the same feature as he did. He returned the kiss right after hers. It was definitely another thing she would miss, his soft, warm lips. Her hands played with his hair on the spot behind his neck, and she felt him caress her sides which made her go crazy. She landed her lips hard on his one last time before they pulled off for some air.

When she pulled off, she saw the biggest smile on his face. _I'm gonna miss that too._

"See you soon, Blake."

"See you soon, Gwen. I'll miss you."

That was all it took for her to go back to her bags. She picked them up, then she looked back one more time before heading on, only to see Blake waving at her. She returned a big smile and headed on to the gate that'd lead her to her plane, back to California.

It didn't take her long to realize, she was going back to reality again. She's going back to the city, to her work, to her family, to her son, Kingston. She missed them, she couldn't deny that, especially her little boy. They were part of who she was. She was grateful for that as well.

Leaving California to spend a short vacation here, she wasn't sure about anything. That proved her wrong, in so many ways. But now, going back to California, she was completely sure about one thing. 

_She'd definitely miss Blake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Leave a comment below or a message on twitter (@stefanigwenph) about what you thought of it. ;) If you have any suggestions or criticism, let me know too. ;) Have a great June ahead!
> 
> P.S. Just in case, some of you might not know, the italicized words are Gwen's thoughts.


	10. It Can't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First and foremost, in this story, I'll be doing some time skipping. Don't worry, I'll guide you all if it's a big jump like months, years or if it's just a small jump like days, weeks. Because, it won't make sense if I tell what happens per day, right? That'll take forever, especially for flashback stories like this. So yeah, just to give y'all a heads up. And second, school is starting as of the moment. But, I promise to update as much as I can when I can, unlike the last time where I put this story on hold for 4 months. 
> 
> \+ note:
> 
> This chapter isn’t really much of a filler, BUT it’s going to say a lot for the story.
> 
> That's all! Hope you guys like this one!

Her back was against the head board of her bed as she read the small note repeatedly.

_I meant it when I said I'm always there for you. -B_

She examined the letter for the nth time that morning, of that week. She held it tight, but enough not to make the piece of paper crumple. She's been wanting to call, or at least text the number that was written below it. But there was a part of her that was telling her, no, that she should not bother him, or distract him. She's been like that for the past two weeks. Yep, you heard it right, two weeks. Two weeks since she had last seen _him._

The one and only guy who made her mind go completely crazy, (in a good way of course) crazier than her state before she met him. But she knew, deep within her, that she had to keep it together for her son, Kingston. He was still asleep during that time, which summed up to the reason why she had the time to think about him, let alone go crazy about just the thought of him alone.

She placed the letter on the side table beside her, and put on her robe as she went downstairs to prepare breakfast for her and King.

She was about to put the last piece of pancake on the plate, when her phone vibrated. She ignored it at first to prevent the pancake from burning. But when she noticed that her phone never stopped vibrating, she had no choice but to pick it up. She had that small hope that it was _him._ Even if she perfectly knew they didn't exchange numbers within those three days, so it was quite impossible for him to call her. Now, she had fully regretted not being able to do that.

"Hey sis!" That voice was all too familiar. _Todd._ He went from calling her everyday to calling her twice a week, ever since she came back from the trip. Probably because, when he saw her smiling, she saw him relax that time at the airport.

"Hey Todd," her voice was just neutral. It wasn't something to be alarmed about. She didn't even try to think that Todd would understand that his older sister was on the edge of going crazy, because of a cute, gentle cowboy she met during the trip.

"You okay, sis?" As much as she felt like Todd didn't want to make it obvious, she knew that tone.

"Yeah, just in the middle of making breakfast." Her response was once again neutral. She was fine, that's the truth. And of course, we're all very familiar with the reason of what could probably make her feel better than what she was at, that moment.

"Oh, I see. My bad." She heard a small chuckle from the other end of the phone, which made her form a small smile.

"Thank you for the trip by the way," her tone suddenly went brighter, "I owe you one."

"Anytime sis, I knew that would help you." She knew her brother well enough to be confident that he was winking on the other end of the line. _He wasn't wrong though._

"I see that you've been only checking on me twice a week now." She dared to bring that up, because deep down she knew that she wanted confirmation.

"Yeah, about that," he began, "When I saw you up close at the airport, you were so calm and happy. Like, definitely in a better state than you were before that trip. Do I owe anyone to thank?"

 _I knew it!_ Her smile went a bit bigger as Todd confirmed what she's been thinking about lately. "I don’t know. Probably?" It wasn't a definite answer. But for that moment, it was enough for Todd.

"Alright, I have to go. Gotta wake up King," she said after the short silence that followed after Todd hummed in response to her previous remark.

"Sure thing, sis. Call us if you need anything. See you soon!" He finished off with a bit of an excited voice.

"Okay." She replied shortly before finally putting down her phone. She headed back upstairs to wake up King.

 

She took a moment to look at her son, who was still calmly sleeping. She began looking at him from head to toe, and she couldn't help but be taken aback by how fast he was growing. It only felt like yesterday giving birth to him, but now here she was with him, a little boy. He already knew a few words. He could also walk a little. She was proud of her two year old.

Kingston began stirring and did some little stretching on his little bed. She held the right side of his face with her free hand, as she slowly soothed him before Kingston finally opened his two little eyes.

"Good morning, baby!" She greeted King with her gentle and sweet baby voice, that she never forgot to use around him.

"Good morning, mommy!" King smiled before sitting up slowly as Gwen helped him. Then, she felt King pull her for a hug.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" She kept her voice sweet as she fixed his hair that was starting to grown longer and longer.

Kingston nodded in response and kept his hug tight. Gwen held him for a few minutes, until she broke the comfortable silence.

"Want to go down and have some breakfast now, baby?" She said with an excited tone, so her son would execute the same expression.

"Breakfast!" Her son squealed and that just made her go smile big as her morning was made.

"We're having pancakes," she replied with a small giggle.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Kingston was raising his arms up and down the air with excitement. 

"No baby, it's pancakes," she tried to correct her little boy, followed by a giggle. But, it was no use. Instead, she let her arms out as a sign of asking if Kingston wanted a carry, and her son happily grabbed them.

"Mommy. You said cake." Her son said while pouting at her as they arrived at the kitchen. 

"I said pancake, baby boy." She was calm as she tried to reason with him. "It's also like a cake, but requires less job to do it," she quickly followed after her previous statement.

"Oh," Kingston nodded as Gwen knew he was trying to pick up that explanation. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute her son was.

She settled him down on his high chair and began fixing his plate. As Kingston took his time chewing, she would grab a bite from her own plate. It was like that for the next 20 minutes as they both ate quietly. Gwen could tell that Kingston was happy with their breakfast, because he was smiling as he took in every bite. She was grateful for moments like those. It was one of those things she would keep inside her heart for the rest of her life. And that brought her back to the thought she had a while back.

Once they finished up breakfast, Gwen started clearing Kingston's place and gave him time to play alone on his high chair. While she washed the dishes, she switched looks between the sink and her little boy. 

“Want to watch a movie, baby?” Gwen asked as she dried her hands on the kitchen towel. 

“Yes, Mama! Yes!” Kingston was squealing once more. He’s definitely her son. 

Kingston chose a movie from the set of CD's they’ve bought a couple of weeks ago. Her son didn’t exactly know what the movie was, but he did say that the characters on the covers looked awesome, at least that’s what she understood. _Kids._

Gwen settled down on the couch with Kingston right beside her. Kingston’s full attention was on the movie, while her head wandered elsewhere. She was trying her best to focus, but she couldn’t push Blake out of her mind for at least a minute. And, it’s making her go crazy. She missed him badly. She missed his warm hugs, his temple kisses, his gentle touch, everything. She missed being near him, or more like being next to him. She was staring at nowhere. Her vision didn’t really have a specific focus, until Kingston interrupted. 

“Momma, can I sit on your lap?” Kingston asked. The moment she heard ‘momma’ come out of his lips, she knew he needed something. Kingston craved for affection at some points. She really didn’t mind, because she was that type of person too. It was one of those things that her son got from her. 

“Sure, baby,” she said as she gently placed her hands on his waist, then she carefully carried him onto her lap. She felt Kingston making himself comfortable, then he slowly leaned his back against her chest. She placed her hands on his two little thighs to keep him in place. She carefully landed a soft peck on the back of his head, before she tried looking back on the tv screen. 

It didn’t take long for her mind to wander off once more. She thought what would it be like if she sat on Blake’s lap. She asked herself if he’d like that kind of stuff, if he wouldn’t mind if she leaned onto him and made herself comfortable. She thought that he was probably big enough for her to sit on his lap. She remembered that she was very comfortable cuddling against him on the last night of her stay, so she thought if being on his lap wouldn't be any different. _Oh my god, Gwen! Stop thinking about Blake for at least one minute challenge!”_ She silently shook her head at how her thoughts were going completely crazy. 

“Are you okay, mommy?” Kingston shifted his head towards her. It’s like, Kingston knew that there was something going on inside her head. 

“Yeah, I am,” she replied sweetly. _No, sweetie! I’m totally not! If you only knew!_ She replied in thought, the same time she answered. “I’m just thinking about something,” she quickly followed. She wasn’t lying, but she didn’t tell Kingston everything. He wouldn’t mostly understand in the first place, he’s two for pete's sake. 

“Mommy?” Kingston said shortly after slowly nodding. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“Park,” Kingston smiled at her with pleading eyes. She wouldn’t deny, it’s been a while.

“Sure, baby. We’ll go at 3 okay? So it won’t be too hot.” She gently stroked his head as she replied to her son’s remark. 

“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Her son yelled in excitement, as they were going again to his favorite place to play . 

They ate lunch after their short interaction. Kingston helped with some of the simple tasks, like washing the vegetables, and handing over things that weren’t dangerous for him to handle. Gwen didn’t really needed the hand, but she didn’t mind. It’d serve as a little bonding for the two of them. 

Things went by fast. Next thing she knew, she was giving Kingston a bath a few minutes after they ate. It was always her rule to rest a little first after they eat, so they could prevent certain conditions from happening. The next few hours went by fast. Nothing much really happened in between, except for preparing to go to the park, because Kingston was pretty much excited to go. 3 pm came by fast and they were finally in the park. 

They took a stroll around for the first few minutes. Kingston looked left and right as he saw different people and lots of activities going on, at one of the city’s biggest parks. 

“Mommy?” Kingston called out all of a sudden. 

“Yes, baby?” One thing that she always kept in mind, was always making sure she would always be soft and sweet with King. She gave all the love she could, so he wouldn’t feel that there was something missing. Gladly enough, Kingston wasn’t noticing it, based on what she had seen when she’s with her little boy everyday, since Gavin wasn’t really hands on either, back when he was around. Their state now couldn’t be furthermore different. At least she’s glad it wasn’t too hard to adjust on that part, but hard enough for her to nearly completely falling apart. 

“Kingston loves parks!” Kingston raised his free hand up, then he smiled big. Gwen nodded with a soft big smile as she agreed. This jolly little boy of hers deserved so much more. 

“Wanna go to the-” She was cut short by her son’s excitement.

“Ice cream, momma! Ice cream!” Kingston was jumping up and down as he pointed to the nearby stand.

“Kingston, Kingston.” She couldn’t believe her son still had that much energy, even after walking and talking for an hour and a half now. She almost laughed out loud at how cute he acted. “You. Are. So. Spoiled.” She playfully said, after she went down to her son’s level of eyesight, pausing after each word. Kingston giggled shortly after, when she playfully grabbed his small figure, then started showering small and short kisses all over King’s face. 

“Please, momma?” Kingston put on his class A baby eyes, with a pleading voice that she knew she could never say no to.

“Okay, fine. But only one cone.” She gave in eventually. She could never resist King, but of course she had to limit him.

“Yay! Yay! Thank you, momma! I love you!” Kingston squealed with joy. He gave Gwen a soft kiss on the cheek, then he ran towards the stand.

Gwen giggled in response, then she quickly followed her son to the stand. They sat down the nearby bench to let King finish his ice cream. She cleaned him shortly after he finished. They headed to the children’s area for him to play. Gwen joined Kingston at first. But when she was feeling tired, she gave him a few instructions to be careful, and to stay in the children’s area, then she went to the side to take a seat on the free bench. 

Gwen kept her focus on wherever Kingston was. Even if Kingston knew the park well because they were always there, she couldn’t help but worry a lot and keep her eyes on her son, at all times if she could. It was probably her mother instincts that were taking over during those times. 

Kingston was full of energy as he played. He ran here and there. He jumped like a kangaroo whenever he could. He would switch between the slides and the swing, whenever he had a turn. Gwen smiled big as she watched him go around and enjoy his childhood. For her, childhood played a vital role in a child’s life because, she believed their attitude would develop during the course of these first years of their life. 

“Mommy.” Kingston was panting in front of her after a long time of playing around the area. 

“Look at you. You’re so sweaty.” She wiped out the sweat on his forehead, then on his back. 

“Tired, momma.” Kingston yawned shortly after, and that was her cue that it was time for them to go home. 

“Aww, my baby boy is tired from playing." The sweet tone on her voice was evident as she wiped out some excess sweat on his forehead. “Mommy will just change your top, then we’ll head home, okay?” She let out the small plan, then Kingston followed with an exhausted nod. 

After changing his top, it didn’t take long for Kingston to be passed out on Gwen’s shoulders, as they walked back to the car. It was a clear sign for Gwen that he was really exhausted after playing non-stop for the last few hours. She settled him in first on his car seat gently. She added in some small pillows, so he would be comfortable since King was going to sit there for a while. The park was quite far from their house, but it was okay for Gwen. 

She placed their stuff at the back carefully, so she wouldn’t risk waking Kingston up. She was about to reach the door handle on the driver’s side when someone grabbed her wrist. 

The grip was tight. It was painful as she tried to move her wrist. She could feel the rough hand in contact with her skin. _That grip, that touch, that hand._ It was all too familiar for her, even after all this time. And before you ask, it wasn’t Blake. 

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was firm as she finally faced herself towards him. She roughly pulled out her hand, making her feel a small hint of pain, but she didn’t squirm. 

“I had to see you.” His voice was low. She was facing him, but she kept her gaze away from his face. That moment reminded her why she didn’t bother to chase after him. She stayed silent. She never hesitated not to say a word, because why would she anyway. 

“Baby, say something.” She could hear in his voice that his temper was slipping again. _Seriously? Remind me again why did I fall for this guy._ She didn’t answer, but instead she looked at him. Seeing his face again disgusted her. But, she wanted to show him that she was better off and stronger without him. She wanted to shove it in his face. She gave him an intense stare, the _I-don’t-want-you-here-leave-me-alone_ type of stare. 

“For god sakes, Gwen! I came all this way and you won’t even talk to me?!” Gavin yelled at her like he always did. _Same old, same old._

“Stop calling me baby," she began, "Did I even ask you to come here?” She responded back with her voice sounding firm and brave as ever. 

“You think you can survive without me? Look at you, all alone, raising a goddamn kid!” Gavin officially lost his temper. She could easily tell by the tone of his voice. 

“Since when did you actually care about me?” she shot back. Her voice remained calm but firm. “And I’m not alone, I have my family and someone,” she immediately followed. She couldn’t help but mention Blake. It was something she was proud of. They weren’t a thing, but they had a connection. It was also one of those things that could help her feel brave. 

“Excuse me? Who said you’re allowed to see other guys?” His face screamed angry. The tone of his voice was angry. She was trying her best not to laugh at how short this guy’s temper was. 

“Last time I checked, I’ve been single for 6 months, so I’m allowed to do whatever I wa-” 

“No!” Gavin yelled at her once more, cutting her off with what she was saying. 

“Stop yelling. Kingston is sleeping inside the car.” She remained calm. She didn’t really liked fighting with people, but Gavin was really testing her right now. 

“I don’t care!” Gavin was yelling again, like an immature brat. _That’s it! I’ve had enough!_

“You know what? I’m just wasting my time here. Goodbye, Gavin.” She turned towards the car door and opened it. But before she could fully open, he violently pushed the door back for it to close. She had time to look at Kingston if it woke him up. Thank God it didn’t. Then Gavin turned her again to face him, using both of his hands gripping her arms tightly. 

“You’re hurting me,” she almost let out a whimper because of how tight Gavin’s grip was. 

“You’re coming with me.” She noticed Gavin grab her arm and tried to pull her farther from the car, but she resisted. 

“Let me go, Gavin!” She was trying to yell for help, but there was barely anyone near them. 

“No!” Gavin turned again to pull her with both of his arms. Gwen tried all she could not to be dragged. 

“She told you to let her go, man.” Someone said shortly after. _That drawl! Wait, it can’t be!_

Gwen’s eyes widened, and Gavin stopped on his tracks as they heard the voice. When Gwen shifted her head to see a better view, she finally saw the person who tried to help her. 

_Blake?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingston plays a big role in this story that’s why I wrote this chapter. :) You’ll know as the story progresses. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below, or you can message me on twitter, @stefanigwenph. :) Have a nice day ahead, and see you in the next chapter!


	11. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, school is a biatch to me as of the moment. But don't worry, I'll try to update as much as possible. Anyways, this chapter starts from where it exactly ended on the last one. Hope you guys like it! :)))

_Is it him? Is it really him?_ She could barely even believe it. She didn't know if she should feel happy, relieved, shocked or confused. Perhaps, it could be all, maybe one or two. But there was one thing that was sure, she could barely register that there was a high chance that it's Blake. At that same moment, she felt Gavin's grip loosen. She took that as a chance to move her arm out as quick as she could, and to rub her eyes. It was to make sure she wasn't seeing or hearing things. But when she got a clearer view, she was right. It was really him. She slowly formed a small smile the moment she saw him. She was about to speak when Gavin went ahead of her.

"Uh, who are you?" She saw his body turn completely from her to him, and went off with a tone of disgust.

"Someone who doesn't scream or even dare to lay a hand on women." Gwen shivered at his strong and confident tone. She noticed how Blake stood tall and firm, like he was this sort of tough guy. _Well, he's definitely larger than Gavin. And hotter._

"Coming from someone who just wears jeans and a shirt? Pathetic." Annoyance filled Gavin's voice. She tried all she could not to laugh, because that moment really showed her who's the real man.

"I have no comment on what regards to what you're wearing," Blake began, "But based on what I saw, you clearly seem to have problems with your temper and the proper way of accepting rejection." _Oops. Good one, cowboy._

"Gwen, are you really going to let this guy, from heaven knows where, interact with me?" Gavin turned to her as he pointed at Blake, but she didn't bother to answer. Gwen just stood silent, ignoring Gavin's remark. Her full attention was on Blake. She observed how he handled the situation, how he kept his composure and how he always was, just speaking out what he thought and perhaps the truth.

"From where I'm from, we learn how to control our temper and not act like a child when rejected." Blake's tone remained calm and strong, but it continued showing off his drawl. The drawl that did a million things to her, but for that moment, her only response was a noticed shiver, and her cheeks slowly turned red.

"From where I'm from, we don't deal with a hillbilly like you!" Gavin shouted. He lost his temper once again. Gwen had enough and she rushed straight to Blake's side, and held his torso with both of her arms tightly.

"That's enough, Gavin." She held Blake tight, like she was trying to tell Blake that she was there, and that he didn't have to deal with this guy.

"Seriously, Gwen?!" Gavin was almost practically yelling. She saw Blake clench his fist, but her nearest hand held them softly and caressed it. She felt Blake lessen the tension inside his body when he got the gesture.

"It's none of your business, Gavin." She carefully leaned her head onto his arm, and her breathing slowly went faster. She was getting nervous and scared. She never intended that the next time she'd see Blake would be in this situation. She was scared that this could possibly throw him off. She hoped that she would get to talk to him after this. _He didn't need to see this. God, Gwen!_

"Why?! Who is he to you anyway?!" Even after all this time, Gavin still had that power to make her feel weak and insecure. She wasn't completely sure of that answer. Who was he to her really? An acquaintance? A friend? A guy she kissed? A guy that made her feel better than ever in the three days she's been with him? Someone that was gentle and careful with her every time? Someone she was already falling for?

"He's-, I-, Uh-" She was stuttering uncontrollably. She could feel her sweat forming, and her hands were shaking nervously. She knew in the back of her head that Blake was staring at her. And that, his free hand was caressing her arm that went around his back. It was supposed to make her calm, but instead she just shivered at his touch. 

"I'm-" Before Blake could even finish, Gwen's mouth jump-started.

"He's my boyfriend!" She almost yelled it out. It just came out of nowhere. Her eyes widened and she slowly covered her mouth. Even she, herself, couldn't believe that it came out of her. She felt Blake freeze in his position the moment he heard it. Her, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush. She was feeling embarrassed on how much she dragged Blake into this. _Great, Gwen. Me and my big mouth!_

"Excuse me?!" She saw how shocked Gavin was. It was like he couldn't understand why and how. For the first time ever, she saw him speechless.

"Yeah, I am." Her eyes widened even more by how Blake rolled with it. _Was he okay with this undercover? My god, Gwen! Look at what you got yourself into!_ Blake's tone was firm. It seemed like he was trying to help her convince Gavin, so he could finally leave out of their sights.

"Okay." That was Gavin's reply. Gwen never knew that it was that easy to convince him. She couldn't believe this. She was about to exhale in relief, until Gavin followed up his next statement. "Prove it." Gavin sounded almost angry. Gwen just froze in place. She was trying to think of an idea that could prove it to him, well at least just for that moment.

"What's the matter, Gwen?" Gavin tried to mock her, "Can't prove it? Maybe he isn't your boyfriend after all."

 _That's it!_ That was all it took for Gwen to be officially tired and done with everything he's doing. She wanted to get rid of him once and for all.

Gwen's first instinct was to quickly cup Blake's face with both of her hands. She tiptoed to meet his eye level and looked at him. She could see in his eyes that he was shocked and confused. She could feel her chest pounding and her forehead sweating nervously. As much as she wanted to prove to Gavin, there was a part of her that craved for it in the first place. She couldn't help but always think about it and get more of it. She took a short deep breath before she softly tightened the grip on his face.

She quickly smashed her lips onto his, going in for one, strong and hard kiss. Blake's body was stiff at first, but she felt him soften the moment the kiss went longer. She could feel his hands sliding across her hips, making her shiver and her chest go crazy. She felt Blake pulling her closer towards his body, until they made full contact. Her body was totally out of control as she shivered uncontrollably, and her cheeks went super red. Blake's body was hot. She couldn't exactly put out why. But she couldn't help but notice it, and that made her lean onto him completely. Her hands went from his cheeks to the spot behind his neck as Blake returned a soft but strong kiss. 

Blake kept his touch gentle and warm with her. It was enough to make Gwen's mind go completely everywhere. Her mind was messed up. She couldn't think straight. Something inside her told her to stop, but she pushed that away because she's been wanting this for two weeks. For the first time, she was impatient for it, that she totally forgot what could possibly happen after this. She was playing with the curls she could touch and she startled nibbling his lower lip. She missed this. She missed his soft lips, his warm touch, the soft curls she got to play with, his hot body pressed onto hers. Gwen got carried away that she accidentally bit his lower lip, then she heard Blake hiss. She was beginning to like it, and sooner or later, it might be a new addition to her list.

They both shared kiss after kiss, until Gwen landed one a bit too hard when she felt Blake slid his hands under her shirt. He was caressing the bare skin on her lower back as it went under her shirt. And, she couldn't help but go crazy. Her response was biting his lower lip again, but then that time, a bit harder than the last one. She heard Blake hiss again, and she was slowly getting addicted to it. She wanted to hear more of that, so she went for his upper lip. She smiled proud in the middle of their kiss when she got what she went for.

She felt Blake go for his payback when it was him that bit her lip. Her immediate response was a high pitched squeal into his mouth, and she accidentally pulled his curls. She felt Blake smile right after that. She immediately marked in her head that he liked it. She deepened the kiss and played more with his curls. She would pull them harder every time he would bite any of her lower or upper lip. Blake's hand went higher and higher on her back as he caressed the bare skin there. She was trying all she could not to show she was going crazy, but her body went against her. Gwen was pressing her knees hardly on his thighs. She accidentally gripped Blake's head a little harder. And, she even pushed herself against Blake's chest. She knew Blake liked it because he was smiling all throughout. She was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening. But most of all, she'd never want him to stop.

They were too busy sucking the life out of each other, that Gwen didn't notice Gavin storming off. They both pulled away trying to catch their breaths. It only confirmed her suspicion, when she saw an empty spot next to them.

Gwen landed her forehead right on top of Blake's shoulder, as she tried to normalize her breathing. Her hands found their way back around his torso, while Blake didn't leave his hand on her lower back. Gwen was grateful that he kept it there for a while. As much as it made her go crazy, she'd always want that there.

"Hi," he began with soft but deep drawl. Gwen smiled when she finally heard that again. She liked it when his voice was like that. It was super addicting for her that it was one of things that made her miss him so much.

She almost forgot that they haven't had an actual formal greeting that day. She could help but blush and feel guilty that this was the way they'd encounter each other again. She pulled away completely from him, making her miss his touch more.

"Hi." She responded as she looked down and played with her feet. She wanted to hide her red cheeks, which was the manifestation of how much she felt embarrassed.

They stood their in silence a few seconds after. Gwen felt Blake's eyes on her, but she was too afraid to meet his gaze. She was scared of what he might say or think at that moment. "I-, I'm sorry," she was stuttering, but she knew she had to make this right.

"W-, what?" Blake sounded almost shocked and confused. _Maybe he was expecting another response._

"You didn't need to deal with that." She kept her look down on her feet.

"Deal with what?" She felt him go closer, and she knew the both ways it meant.

"Him," she replied with a short response. Besides, she's sure he'd know just by that one word.

"That's okay, pretty girl. There were worst cases. Trust me," Blake began. That was all it took for her to find his gaze again. She met his soft smile along with those dimples. _The dimples, people!! I repeat, the damn dimples!_ She couldn't help but notice that his lips were swollen. _Oops._ She'll remember to bring that up later. It didn't take long for her as well to notice that he closed the distance between them. She wasn't exactly surprised he did that. What shocked her was that he still did, even after what he just encountered.

"Did you see everything?" she curiously asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but he did caught my attention the first time he raised his voice." It wasn't the answer that she was fearing he'd say, but he continued, "I was taking a stroll around here, then I heard that guy's voice. When I saw a woman with him, I knew I had to go near. When I got closer, I was so shocked that it was you." He told her all the details. She didn't exactly asked for it, but she was glad he told her.

"I'm really sorry." That was all she could put out. She stuttered as she tried to say something again but she really couldn't. She ended up looking back down on her feet and shaking uncontrollably.

"There's nothing to be sorry, Gwen," Blake went even closer and kept his tone soft, "I should be the one that's sorry because I butted in without your permission." Her head shot back towards him the moment she heard what he said. She was taken aback by how Blake was approaching this. She always has to keep in mind that he's 100% different from Gavin. But sometimes, it's hard not to think about it, considering you've been with the guy for a really long time. "It's not my ideal way of meeting you again either, I have to be honest," he followed shortly after, "But I wouldn't have it in any other way, maybe exclude the fact that he was not being patient with you." She softly chuckled at the fact he tried to quote her. _He remembered that!_

"There's that smile," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you, Blake." She smiled at him before she found her spot on his chest. Then, she hugged him tight. Blake gladly returned the hug and held her by her waist. "It wasn't my ideal way either, but I'm glad you're here."

She felt him land a soft peck on top of her forehead. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "I missed you," he confessed as he nuzzled his nose onto her head.

"I missed you too." She snuggled onto his chest, making herself comfortable. They both stood there for a couple of minutes, just holding on to each other. 

"You're crazy, Gwen." Blake blurted out. 

"W-what do you mean?" She blushed in anticipation because a small part of her knew what he was talking about. 

Blake placed his finger below her jaw and brought her face back up so they could have eye contact. "You know what I mean," he looked at her mischievously. 

"I-, I-," she was stuttering once more. Although that moment, she was nervous a different thing. She wanted to hide it, but her cheeks didn't follow. 

"Shhh," She saw Blake gently place a finger above her lips. Gwen didn't object further and kept her mouth shut. She wanted to say something but her focus was his finger that was above her lip. She wanted to bite that off, but she liked it there. Her focus shifted to his eyes as it looked up and down her face. Her chest was pounding once more. She had no idea what's going on inside his head, or what he wanted to do. She had no choice but to stand still, and try her best not to shake. 

"Do I make you nervous, pretty girl?" He followed. _What is he doing? Do you know how hard is this for me, cowboy?!_ Gwen continued to blush in response, then she looked down. She was at a lost for words. She tried getting out of the situation before her control could slip any further. His hand that was still on her lower back was making her not think straight. That was until Gwen suddenly remembered something that could help her avoid to feel any further embarrassed.

"It's getting late, Blake. I wanna go home." She dared to find his gaze again, only to have him softly smiling back at her.

"Want me to drive you there?" he wasn't exactly asking. More like, he was offering with a permission.

"Wait, you're serious?" She practically squealed, and Blake nodded in response. 

"But, don't you have your car?" He shook his head sideways this time. "But how did you get here?" All of a sudden she got curious. Because when they went to the airport back in Oklahoma, they used Blake's small truck. Gwen didn't feel the need for Blake to do that, but she didn't object further during that time.

"I took a cab going here," he replied. _Oh! That makes sense._

"But-, but you don't know the directions to my house." Deep inside, she wanted him to drive her, but there was a part of her that wanted to play with him first.

"Then you'll teach me the directions, pretty girl," he said as he placed a peck on her forehead once more. She shivered at the mention of the pet name. It would never get old for her.

She giggled shortly after. She's been holding it in, but she really couldn't help it. "You know I can drive silly," she pouted towards him playfully, like she was pretending to be angry.

"I know, but I want to drive you."

"How were you so sure I can drive?" she asked trying to test him.

"There's no driver, so I presumed you could." They never kept their eyes off each other. They both held one another as they talked.

"What if he was the driver?" she smirked devilishly at him.

"Not very convincing then," he replied nonchalantly, which made Gwen laugh out loud. It's funny how most of the time she's always out of control every time she's with Blake.

"You're very funny, cowboy." She was able to sneak that in between her laughs.

"I'm glad I can make you smile," he began, never taking his eyes off of her. She just smiled in response, and held him tight.

"Come on, let's get you home." Gwen nodded in response as they both headed for her car. 

Blake gladly opened the door for her as she went in. Gwen thanked him and she saw him rush to the other side. He closed the door gently, and began starting the car. Someone began to stir and her eyes widened all of a sudden. _Crap. Kingston!_

"Mommy?" Kingston finally spoke out. Although, he was still on the verge of trying to wake up. Gwen still understood what he was trying to say.

Gwen froze in place as she was trying to think of a way of introducing the two. But for some reason, her head was blocked from thinking. She saw Blake shot his head towards the back as he heard the small voice.

"Hello there, buddy." Blake began. His drawl was soft, sweet and gentle. Gwen was speechless once more. She was expecting something different. It was another time Blake defied her expectations. She was beginning to feel guilty that she was thinking of this about Blake. _Remember Gwen, he's different. Uniquely different. Amazingly different._

"Mommy, who is he?" Kingston wasn't scared. He was just his usual self, always curious and asking questions.

Gwen took a deep breath and snapped out of it. She composed herself properly before she spoke. "King, this is Blake." She placed a hand on Blake's shoulder as she tried to introduce him. "He's," she paused for a moment trying to come out with the appropriate word, "He's a friend of mommy." That was all she could put out. They didn't exactly have a label. But for the context of her son, that would do for now.

"Kingston." Her son became excited as he put his hand out, and Blake gladly took it and shook them up in down in response. 

"Blake," he kept his voice gentle. Gwen was shocked and glad by how Blake handled this. She began to think that it was getting to much. But before her mind could go deeper any further, Kingston interrupted.

"Mommy, home?" Kingston rubbed his eyes as he asked the question.

"Not yet, baby."

"Oh, okay," Kingston said as he yawned and went back to sleep on his car seat.

When she finally made herself seated comfortably again, she made eye contact with Blake, but kept herself silent. They stared at each other for a few moments until Blake nodded and started the car.

The car ride was a bit awkward. The only sounds she could hear was their breathing and Gwen blurting out the directions every time they'd reach some land marks. She could feel her chest pounding, and Blake was switching looks between her and the road. She was playing with her fingers on her lap as she tried to hide how nervous she was. It didn't take long for them to arrive at her house.

"Pull over here, you can park the car in there," she said as she pointed towards the garage. Blake gladly followed and carefully parked her car.

When Blake turned off the engine, she looked at him once more before she went out of the car a few seconds after. Gwen headed to the back of the car to try and grab her stuff. But then, she noticed that the back was opened already. _Blake._ She went to grab her bag then she went to pick up Kingston from his car seat. She didn't bother to look back to see if Blake was following her. She was too nervous to say a word. She left the door open when she got in the house. _I hope Blake gets the signal._ Then, she headed for Kingston's room.

Gwen tried to do it fast but careful. Kingston was too sleepy to notice that they were home. Gwen gave him a quick sponge bath and changed him to a more comfortable and clean clothes. She gently laid him on his bed and fixed his stuff. She placed them in their right places as quick as she could, then she headed back down. She was afraid that Blake might have left or something.

But when she was halfway down the stairs, she saw that Blake was already inside the house and he was staring at the pictures that were hanged on the wall. _He got the message!_ She moved closer towards him, silently and slowly. When she had enough distance, she saw that he was staring at a picture of her smiling and carrying Kingston while they were at the park. She remembered that picture. It was a few days after Kingston's birthday, before her life fell apart. If she were being honest, she'd want to have those happy moments back. But a part of her was kind of grateful that it happened, otherwise, she wouldn't possibly meet Blake.

When Blake turned to face her, she could feel her heart beat faster. _What is he going to say? What now? I'm totally screwed! Think of something, Gwen. Come on._ She was expecting Blake to say something. But instead, he just stood there, looking at her. That was her cue to head on to the couch. She took a seat and placed her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry, Blake," she was sniffing quietly.

"Gwen-" He wanted to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with him. That you had to keep up with his attitude. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to handle it well. I-, I never knew what got into me. He always had this power over me, that I thought I was able to get over with a few months ago. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. You've encountered enough, and then I wasn't able to tell you about King. I was super nervous. I don't know how you would react. I should've told you from the beginning, but I don't why I never had the courage to. I-, I-," she was babbling here and there. She didn't pause in between. She was sniffing uncontrollably and her thoughts was a mess. She only stopped to catch her breath and control her emotions. But before she could even continue, Blake intervened.

"It's okay, Gwen. It's okay." He kept his voice gentle. Gwen was taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"No, it's not! It-." She was stuttering again for the nth time of the day. But what stopped her was when each of Blake's hands were on her knees.

"Gwen," he started as he caressed her knees, "I'm going to be honest with you. This wasn't the way I dreamt about seeing you again. That guy totally got in my nerves, but thanks to you, I rejected my mind's offer to punch him. Your little boy is the cutest little man I've ever seen. He looks so much like you, actually, innocent, beautiful, kind and sweet. It's all shocking to me, but like I said, I'm grateful it happened. It was quite a lot to take in, I'll give you that. But guess what, it just made me more drawn into you instead of pushing me away." He never took his eyes off of her and emphasized almost every word he said.

That was all it took for Gwen to get her gaze back onto his. There were a few tears falling down her face and Blake carefully wiped them out. "I was so scared that it might push you away," she confessed. She tried to look down again but Blake's hand went from one of her knees to the bottom of her chin.

"Gwen, I saw someone who was strong. Someone who can stand up for herself. Someone with lots of love to share. Gwen, my respect reached high places," he told her.

"If you only knew deep inside," she whispered as her eyes shifted from looking at him to the floor, avoiding Blake's gaze.

"Trust me I know," he replied back. Gwen still wasn't looking at him.

"Gwen, look at me," he pleaded, "Please, Gwen." Gwen wanted to, but she was afraid. She didn't exactly know what to do at that point. "Pretty girl, please." She shivered at the pet name. Even at times like this, it still did things to her. She couldn't exactly point out why Blake had that such of an effect on her.

"I'm not right for you," she finally blurted out.

"And who told you that? Him?" Blake was trying to prove a point but Gwen couldn't put out what it exactly was.

"No, me," she replied short and fast.

"Why do you think so, pretty girl?" He wasn't exactly pushing her. But, she knew Blake wanted to get to something.

"Because-, because-," she stuttered again and took her chin off of Blake's touch. Her insecurities were kicking back in. Who would want her in the first place? She couldn't even believe that Blake was still there. Nothing was pushing him away. She could see him still kneeling on his spot in front of her. It seemed like he had no plans on leaving.

"Gwen, I promised not to push you. I'm sorry, and-" He was trying to apologize to her but Gwen's mind was on somewhere else.

"I'm not enough for you, Blake," she interjected.

"Who says you're not enough?" His tone was still calm and gentle. Gwen was almost losing it, but Blake kept his composure. It was as if he was totally sure of everything.

"Even if I've done everything I could to keep it strong in the 10 years we've been together, he still left me, and never came back for the responsibility he left, in the least. What do you think that says about me?" She spilled out the details that she was scared to put out to prove her point.

"It just means that he's never worth your time and he was stupid for letting someone like you go," he never took his eyes off of her. And, he stayed calm. _You don't understand, cowboy! Everything is a mess with me._

"It's not what you think it is, Blake. I'm not good for you in the long run," she said as she let out a deep sigh.

"I'm different, Gwen." Blake was able to insert that in.

"I know. Trust me, I've been printing that in my head so many times since the beginning, but I'm not good for you." Gwen was taken aback by how Blake was still there after everything that she said. She was trying to push him away and saying things that could make him storm off, but none of it was working. He's different, she knew that. But she's scared of the possibilities that might happen. She wanted to so bad. She wanted to leap in. She wanted to try. She wanted to risk, but her insecurities were pulling her back.

"Okay," Blake began. She was about to think that he was going to say he's leaving, but he proved her wrong once again. "Tell me why you're not good for me," he followed up shortly after.

"Seriously?" Gwen sounded almost too shocked as she heard that statement come out of Blake.

"Yes, seriously." He kept his tone firm. _Fine! You said it cowboy!_

"I get insecure most of the time," she said that first with complete confidence. Blake just nodded in response. 

"I'm a total mess," she immediately followed and Blake just nodded again. She was trying to think about her third point, but for some reason, she couldn't. She was trying to come up with something else but nothing really popped in her head. She was looking at Blake, who just stayed silent and was waiting patiently for her response.

"M-, M-, my love won't be enough," she nervously blurted out. It was in the middle of being confident about it, and not being completely sure. That was all she could say. She wanted to say something else, something that's greatly convincing, but that was what came out instead. _My goodness, Gwen! What's wrong with me? I have tons of reasons right? But why can't I think of anything?!"_

"Why did you say you're love isn't enough?" Gwen could see him go a little closer. Her heart jumped because of how he gave emphasis to her last statement.

"Because I know it," she was breathing heavily. "My insecurities have so much power on me, Blake," she continued. Blake wasn't exactly that close to her, but it was enough to make her feel nervous.

"Trust me I know," he reassured her, "I have them too."

"Aren't you a little insecure about this?" she was curious enough to have the desire to know.

"I am, sometimes," he confessed.

"Doesn't sound like it." She said in the middle of a long exhale. Her heart was beating fast and her insecurities were still trying to control her. But there was something about Blake that was giving her the power to push them away. She had this experience before when they were back in Oklahoma. They tried to make a comeback, but right after that, they just got wiped out. She didn't know exactly why. But there were times that she would forget all that insecurities, sadness and pain every time she was with Blake, no matter how hard she tried to bring them up, so she could prevent anything bad happening between them.

"What if I tell you that despite that, I have a good feeling about this and I just know it." He went closer as he followed up a question, "Don't you?"

"Sometimes," she spoke out all of a sudden. Her eyes widened when she realized she just said that. She just ended up blushing.

"See?" he softly grinned and went a little closer.

"Uh, w-what?" she shivered every time she'd feel his breath on her chest. He kept a safe distance but still, he was close.

"Gwen, you can come up with a thousand reasons why you're not enough. But not one will ever push me away, and you know it. You're just denying it because you're scared of how this might come out." _Wow, is he a mind reader or something?"_ He went in closer again. He kept his tone firm and sure 

"How are you so sure of all of that?" she barely got the words out.

"I tried pushing it away too at first, believe me. I thought that this wasn't right and it's only temporary. I thought that I'll never have this again because the last time I had it, it left me in pieces. But for some reason, I just really can't see it that way." _Seriously? No wonder why. He's feeling the exact same thing, except he had a different approach._ "Like what they say, you'll just know it when you see it," he continued with his voice extremely low, making her body shiver all through out. 

"What exactly did you see?" Her gaze went from nervous to intense.

"I don't think you can take the answer that comes with it," he smirked playfully.

"You know I can take it. I got through a low tempered man, you know, for ten years." Her insecurities were slowly slipping away. She was trying to ignore them in the best way she could.

"You sure you can take it?" he went closer and her heart was beating faster. _Yes, I can!_

"Y-yes." For the first time in maybe ever, she was slowly forgetting that she was so unsure of this just a while ago. She began to ask herself so many questions. _What if I give this a shot? But what if I get hurt? What if we end up hurting each other? What if I'm doing this just to get out of the current state I have? There's so many what ifs to this, but how do I tell him?_ Her thoughts were cut short by Blake.

"You really sure?" he went closer again. Their faces were inches away from making contact, but none of them even dared to move.

"S-, stop, Blake," she was shivering uncontrollably and her heart was racing.

"I'm not doing anything, pretty girl." His voice was going around gentle and playful. Her eyes shifted to his hands and they were against the couch, and far from her thighs. _He's not even touching me!_ Gwen stayed silent when she realized Blake was right. He was that close to her, but no parts of his body were in contact with hers. _But still!_

"Y-you are doing something," she nervously replied, and followed that with a short, deep sigh. 

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked, "You didn't answer that in the park."

She didn't respond. She just looked at Blake hoping to send the message that she wanted to say, because she couldn't get it out. She hoped that it was enough because Blake nodded with a smirk right after. They were in that position for a few seconds and neither of them tried to move an inch.

"Blake," she began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," she confessed, "What if this won't work in the long run? Blake, a lot can happen. You and I know that."

"We don't know what the future holds, pretty girl. But we won't be 100% sure if we don't try right?" he caressed her cheeks with one of his fingers.

"Yeah. But, but-," she was going to say something, but Blake went ahead.

"I know you have your little boy. I honestly don't mind, anyways. It'll be more fun, interesting and a first for me," he said, "We'll have it at your pace if that's what you want."

"But Blake, it's not what you deserve." She still tried to object, because it's true. _He deserved better than me._

"No, Gwen. It's you who I don't deserve. Like I said, I have a good feeling about this. I've never felt this before. It sounds cliche, but even with who I thought was the it, I didn't even feel that way." he began, "I'm willing to wait. I want to wait. I want to give this a shot, but only at your pace. Great things take time." He reassured her once more that he was in it to go for it.

"We don't exactly know stuff about each other yet," she brought up quickly after his latest remark.

"Then we'll start there. How ever you want it, Gwen," he caressed her cheek again before slowly pulling away.

"Don't!" Gwen said in the nick of the time as she quickly cupped both of Blake's cheeks. It was the nearest to her, so that's what she grabbed first. Blake stopped and just stood there. Gwen could see his hands slowly getting nearer to her thighs, but he stopped it right next to them.

"I shouldn't have held back. I'm sorry," Gwen apologized. Blake wanted to intervene but when she tightened the grip on his cheeks, he knew.

"It's okay, Gwen. But if you have any doubts just talk to me okay? I'm scared but I'm sure," he told her.

"Are you always this honest?" She shifted her head sideways and Blake initially responded with a soft chuckle, accidentally revealing his dimples.

"I just got it figured out lately that nothing is better than just being true and stating the truth." He never took his eyes off of her and that made her noticed the emotion she saw in them. It looked like it had a deeper meaning into it. She'd keep in mind to bring that up soon.

"Same here. I've always wanted that, but I barely even got it," she said in response.

Steady silence followed. Blake was still standing there with his body bent and his face was extremely close to her. Gwen clung on to his cheeks as she caressed them. Blake only smiled softly in response, making his dimples reappear. Gwen didn't immediately noticed, but it came into her mind that he might be not comfortable with his standing position. But before she'd asked that, she wanted to say something first.

"Thank you, Blake, for being patient with me. I know I'm a lot to deal with, but I want you to know that I'm in too," she told him while not leaving his gaze. She wanted him to know that's she's scared but willing to give this a shot too. She hoped he got that. Blake responded with a small nod and a soft smile.

"I've been fighting this feeling for not that much long, I was scared to take the leap. But, I want to try. I want to risk it," she confessed. 

"I did too at first, but eventually I gave in," he confessed back. 

"You said that nothing is better than truth right, or something like that?" She said after a few moments of silence, and he nodded, "I want us to just be honest with each other as much as possible, okay? It doesn't matter if it hurts. I just want the truth. I know I kept a lot from you, but starting now I'm not gonna hold back. I don't want anything to hold us back. You've been nothing but that to me, so I want it to be fair."

"Like I said Gwen, I won't push you. But if that's what you like, then I'm okay with it as long as it's okay for you." he leaned onto her right hand as he responded.

"You're cute, you know that?" she shyly began. _It begins now, cowboy._

"You said that too many times, actually," Blake chuckled.

Gwen softly giggled in response, and it brought her back to what she was supposed to ask a while ago.

"You may want to sit down now, I guess." She brought up.

"Can I sit next to you?" She knew that deep down he wanted to, but he'd like to confirm it from her first.

"Please," she looked up at him then she let out a small smile. 

Blake took his spot right next to Gwen. She took it as an opportunity to sit on his lap. She knew that Blake was shocked at her sudden movement, but she just giggled again. She made herself comfortable by sitting sideways and carefully leaned her shoulder onto his chest.

"I've always wanted to sit on your lap," she softly chuckled as her arm went around his shoulders.

"You're always welcome to," Blake replied with his evident accent.

They sat their for a few minutes. It didn't take long until Blake placed his arms around her, eventually pulling her in against him. Gwen felt Blake's peck above her head and she closed her eyes and hummed in response. She was playing with his shirt by crumpling it and fixing it again. Her hand wandered around as she carefully leaned her head on the crook of his neck. Blake kept one hand on the back rest of the couch so he could maintain their balance. They stayed in that position for quite sometime.

"Blake." She looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, pretty girl?" _The pet name guys! The pet name!_

"What do we call this?" She motioned her free arm around them as she tried to convey her message. Blake was confused at first, but he got it the moment she gave him a look.

"That's up to you, pretty girl," he replied.

"Do you," she paused as she sat up and switched her position, making her kneel against his thighs, "think about it sometimes?"

"Think about what?" Blake's hands settled on her sides and began caressing them, going up and down.

"This." She motioned around them so he would further understand.

"Yeah," he answered, "Especially after you left."

"That was difficult for me, to be honest." Her mind suddenly went back to that moment.

"Me too, pretty girl." He leaned his forehead against hers, making Gwen hear and feel his breathing against her face.

"You know," she began, "Calling me pretty girl would never feel old." She grinned and saw him returning the exact same thing.

"Do you know what will never feel old for me?" It was Blake's turn to ask.

"What?" Gwen waited in anticipation and her heart slowly began beating faster again.

"Kissing you," he replied with a shy grin. Gwen giggled as his cheeks slowly turned red by the sudden confession.

"Do it," she commanded. 

"What?" He kept his voice soft, but his tone was completely shocked. His hands froze on her hips, which helped her confirm it more. 

"Do it." Gwen's voice came out a little strong, but she hoped it was enough for Blake to get it. 

He carefully brushed his lips against hers, making Gwen shut her eyes slowly as she took in the gesture. Her hands immediately found their place at the back of his neck. Gwen returned the kiss, accidentally pushing him towards the back rest of the couch. She heard Blake's soft groan and she couldn't help but smile in the middle of their kiss.

Blake's lips were always that warm. It was always that warmth that would make her addicted and not make her stop. She didn't notice but little did she know that she accidentally pressed her knees too hard against his thighs, making Blake's breath hitch. She almost giggled in the middle of kiss and mumbled, "I'm sorry." 

Blake's hands went around her back, eventually pushing her body closer to his, and he slowly slid them down towards her hips. Gwen was shaking as he did that. She didn't know how to control them because his hands were warm and they have that soothing feeling into it. Gwen nibbled too hard on his lower lip when his hands found their place on her hips. As a payback, she bit his lips and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Jesus, Gwen," he mumbled after she bit them.

"Do you like that?" Miraculously, she was still able to put that out.

Instead of saying anything back, Blake responded with a harder kiss as he returned it. Gwen pulled his hair knowing that's how he liked it. Gwen's hands went to his shirt and began scraping her nails above his chest, making Blake hiss a little too loud. Gwen smiled proud when she got that to come out. She tried grasping his arms and went underneath to touch the skin below his sleeves.

"Shit." It was Blake's turn to shiver.

"Language!" she mumbled against his lips.

She knew deep down that her commanding voice changed the mood of the situation. Why? Because Blake's hand went slowly slid down towards her butt and bit her lower lip harder than ever as a sign of his payback. His other hand began sliding up underneath her shirt to touch the sensitive spot on her lower back. He caressed it sideways, keeping his touch hard and warm. It made Gwen let out a high pitched squeal, which was able to be covered up by Blake's hard kiss.

Blake pressed his hands against her butt, making her squeal again. Gwen started to slide her hands further inside his shirt to reach his shoulders. She slowly scraped her nails again across his bare shoulders. Blake accidentally bit her lips too hard and his hands were pushing her shirt upwards in response.

"Gwen." Her nails went over to top of his arm making his groan lowly.

"Gwen." She smashed her lips harder and her body was completely onto his.

Blake's hands ended up moving quickly to her cheeks, making Gwen miss his hands on her lower back. He laid her down the couch and pressed his lips hard one more time before having all the strength to pull away.

"Gwen, if you don't stop, you know what happens next," he smirked playfully as he looked down on her.

"Sorry, I, I got carried away," Gwen blushed in response.

"It's okay, me too." He landed a peck on her lips before helping her sit back out.

"You-, did you-," she was shaking uncontrollably and she felt Blake gripping both of her arms and caressing them as they go up and down, slowly and gently.

"Gwen, I want to, so bad, if you only knew what was going on inside my head a while ago. Trust me, so bad." His one hand went to her cheeks to cup them and look gently into her eyes. Gwen didn't immediately answer. She just looked at him with fear and insecurity screaming through her eyes.

"Gwen, I want it to be special. But trust me when I say that I did want it badly," he reassured her.

"I know, I just, sorry I kind of got out of control," she apologized again. She saw Blake's other hand going for her cheek as he fixed her gaze onto his.

"You don't have to apologize for it, Gwen. I did too," he paused a little to breath before continue, "God knows how much I try to control myself around you."

"Thank you, Blake." Her arms went around his torso and carefully placed her head on his chest. "You're too good to be true," she continued as she got herself comfortable on his chest.

Blake landed a peck on her forehead and he fixed their position back to Gwen sitting on his lap. She was still facing sideways with her shoulder leaned on against his chest. They both breathed heavily as they tried to recover from their almost intense make-out. Gwen found her gaze upwards back to Blake and began to ask something.

"Blake, can I just do one thing?" she said as she's fully leaned onto him.

"Sure, pretty-" Before Blake could even finish, Gwen landed soft and long peck onto his lips. It was her way of saying everything she couldn't blurt out. She's grateful that he's trying be patient with her. She'd be in forever awe with that.

"You said at my pace right?" she confirmed as she cupped his right cheek.

"Yeah, I did," Blake responded, not being sure where she was going with this.

"I want it slow but steady," she clarified.

"I'd love that, pretty girl," he smiled as she felt him land a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now," she said out of nowhere. She thought Blake might be confused by her short and sudden remark, but instead he smiled and nodded.

"Where do we start?" he asked excited.

"Stay with us for dinner. You, me and King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the first part. I didn't mean any of those but I kind of had to put it down so it can build and show rat's character. I also made this extra long to make-up for the delay.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the story itself. :) You can comment below or message me on Twitter, @stefanigwenph.
> 
> That's all! Have a nice day ahead! :))))


	12. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay. But here it is. :) Thank you for reading in advance. :)))

There wasn’t that much noise to hear in the kitchen, except when the different utensils and kitchen equipment would clash against each other. Blake wanted to help Gwen prepare dinner. Gwen didn’t feel that it was necessary, but he insisted, so she eventually surrendered. It took them a while to come up with the dishes to eat, but they pretty much agreed with every suggestion the other would give. They prepared the meal in comfortable silence while occasionally stealing glances at each other. 

“Sorry,” Gwen giggled when she was caught for _nth_ time for stealing glances at Blake. 

“Guilty as charged too, pretty girl,” Blake chuckled then raised his hands up in the air. 

Gwen smiled and shook her head sidewards in response. She proceeded back to chopping the vegetables and had her full attention on them, so she wouldn’t risk losing her finger in the process. 

She was too busy chopping each ingredient carefully that she was shocked when she felt a warm body take a spot behind her. Her body froze in place and her head shifted to her left. It didn't take long for her to realize that Blake wasn’t there on his spot a while ago anymore. She felt the warm body behind her back flinch, the moment she shifted her head to see. She couldn’t help herself, eventually she was giggling out loud. 

“What are you doing?” She giggled as she looked up to meet his gaze. He was looking down at her with soft eyes and a warm smile. His body was almost close to making contact with hers, while her heart was pounding deep inside her chest. 

“May I?” Her eyes shifted to his hands that seemed like he was asking for something. She was switching looks between his two hands, because she was confused at first. When she looked back up at him, she realized what he was trying to ask. _He was asking for permission!_ She shook her head sideways again, and ended up chuckling. 

“What?” His tone sounded like he was about to do something, but eventually got caught. 

“You don’t always have to ask for permission, you know?” Gwen giggled. 

“I just don’t want to start anything that would make you uncomfortable,” he tried to explain his point and Gwen couldn’t help but land a soft peck on his cheek. 

“You’re cute. Just don’t distract me too much,” she winked after she pulled away from his right cheek. 

“That’s on you, pretty girl.” She felt him land a soft kiss on her head and his arms immediately went around her stomach. 

Blake carefully pulled Gwen for a hug as she chopped the remaining vegetables. He slowly placed his chin on top her right shoulder, making Gwen shiver at the contact. Gwen knew at the back of her head that he was watching her. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She was nervous not because he was watching her, but the fact that his lips were inches away from the bare skin exposed on her neck. She could feel him breathing on her shoulder and she involuntarily shivered. _Damn you, cowboy!_

“What did I say about not distracting me?” She looked over to her shoulder and shot him her seductive eyes. 

“I’m not doing anything, pretty girl.” 

“Really?” She raised her one of her eyebrows up and began leaning her head closer to him. 

“How about I help you chop the vegetables?” He said as he tried to escape his way out of the situation. _Nice try, cowboy! Just wait later._

Before she could even answer, his hands made their way to holding hers gently. She noticed him lift his head to reach her eye level and he began staring at her for what it felt like decades. 

She felt Blake’s hands dragging hers up and down, so they could proceed back to chopping the vegetables. Neither of them moved an inch. It was only their hands that were in motion. They could hear each other breathing, because their faces were that close. Blake was switching looks between her eyes and her lips. All of sudden, Gwen's breathing became heavy. 

Gwen's chest was pounding as hard as it could deep inside, but she tried everything she could to not let it be too evident. Although, her cheeks gave in and started turning red. Blake kept his eyes on her, until he stopped their hands and pulled away. 

Gwen was too shocked to move her entire body. Except, she shifted her gaze to the chopping board. The vegetables were perfectly chopped and her hand was as wound less as it could be. She dropped the knife and began stomping near Blake. 

“You are such a tease!” She paused every after word as she carefully landed her entire hand on his chest. 

“Did you expect me to kiss you?” He looked at her playfully and raised his right eyebrow as if he was trying to challenge her. _Think you can play this game, cowboy? It’s on!_

“Does it look like I didn’t?” She slowly slid her hand downwards on his chest and then pulled away quickly when it reached his hips. Gwen heard his breath hitch exactly the way she wanted to. She immediately smirked the moment she saw him bit his lower lip. 

“You are tease too, you know that?” He leaned closer to her but stopped when he was close enough for her to feel him breathing against her forehead. Gwen’s heart was racing again and she eventually started taking deep exhales. 

“Last time I checked, I think I am.” She tried to sound confident as if he didn’t have that effect on her everytime he was that close to her. Her index finger found its way on the crook of his neck, and she began scraping her nail slowly. She heard Blake’s breath hitch again and she smiled proudly at her building payback. 

Before her nail could make contact with the bare skin inside his shirt, Blake pushed her against the counter and keep her in between his two long arms. Her hands immediately retreated back to her sides once she got trapped. 

“Stop doing that,” Blake said in a low tone. 

“Do what?” Despite the fact that her chest was pounding already, she still tried to sound confident and not give in to the bunch of feelings that was slowly making her weak in the knees. 

“You know what I mean.” He leaned closer and Gwen stood still in her position 

“You mean something like this?” She slowly sneaked her hands under his shirt, and she scraped her nails across his lower back. When she heard Blake hiss, she smirked proudly. She scraped them slowly, going left, then right, and never leaving that spot on his lower back. 

Before Gwen could say something furthermore, Blake smashed his lips against hers. Her other hand eventually followed and went to his lower back and began caressing the bare skin there. Blake’s hands went around her hips and did the same with what she did. Unlike Blake, she was shivering uncontrollably, making her grip on his back tighter. Blake hissed again and she was definitely liking it. 

His hands moved to cup her cheeks and pushed her even more against the kitchen counter. She slowly climbed herself up the counter to be in his level, but her hands never left his back. She kept scraping her nails and gripping his bare skin tightly, then caressing them. 

“Damn it, Gwen,” he mumbled in the middle of their kiss. 

Gwen bit his lower lip in response and Blake hissed again, but louder. She found herself smiling and Blake’s hands slowly went up then slid it back down against her sides, making her shiver and squeal onto his mouth. It stopped on her hips and began gripping them tightly. Gwen felt his warm touch even if her jeans were blocking it from making contact with her actual skin. 

Blake bit her lower lip and it was her turn for the tease. Her hands slowly went upward against his shirt and he was warm as ever. It was one of the reasons why she loved touching with him, or at least being in contact with him. His body was a perfect pillow and he had the perfect warmth for her. 

Gwen’s hands were almost near his shoulder blades when the microwave sent out a loud ‘ting’, indicating the food inside was finished being heated. They both jumped in place because of the sudden sound. Gwen pressed her lips hard once more on his, before she took all the strength from herself to pull away. She was breathless again and she carefully leaned her forehead against his. 

“We better finish making dinner,” she said smiling and breathless. 

Blake’s stomach growled right after she finished her remark. “Well, I guess that says lot,” he jokingly replied. Gwen giggled in response and landed one soft peck on his lips before Blake helped her get down from the kitchen counter. 

Blake cooked the vegetables while Gwen began settling the utensils and plates on the table. She carefully placed the meals right in the middle where it was reachable from anywhere, depending on what spot both of them might take. 

Blake finished up cooking soon enough. They put in the finishing touches on the table and the meals. There were times that their hands would brush against each other as they fixed the table. Their only responses were to giggle and stare at each other. Gwen didn’t know if he was doing that on purpose, but of course she can’t deny, she definitely liked it. 

“I’ll go get Kingston,” Gwen said as they finally got everything ready. 

“Sure thing,” Blake replied smiling at her. 

“Wanna come with me?” 

“Nah. I don’t want it to be a lot for him to take in,” he responded with concern. 

Gwen’s heart softened at his response. She was taken aback by how he was trying consider what King might think. Even if King was just two, she knew he’d not understand much. However, King didn’t easily trust people despite his very young age. He would get rowdy if he was left with someone he didn’t know. King would only give in when he’s seen the person, knew them long enough or he'd think they're trustworthy. But based on what she could see that moment, it wouldn’t be hard for King to like Blake. 

“You sure?” Gwen asked again. 

“Yeah,” he smiled, “I’ll wait for you two down here.” 

“Okay then,” she hugged him tight before leaving the kitchen and heading on to King’s room. 

She took her time in walking to King’s room. She was still trying to come up with a good way to let her little boy know that Blake was going eat dinner with them. She didn’t know how King would react. It was starting to make her nervous. But she kept the drill simple, just tell King and try to explain in the best she could in case King would ask some questions that could possibly make her super nervous.

By the time she arrived at King’s bedroom door, she stood there for a couple of seconds, then she took a deep breath and walked in. Once the door was halfway opened, she was shocked to King already awake and was admiring the designs on his bedroom ceiling. _How long has my baby been awake?_

“Baby.” She kept her voice soft as she tried to catch her son’s attention. 

King slowly switched his gaze from the ceiling to the her. Gwen could tell that her son was really awake because his eyes were wide open. There wasn’t any emotion to be afraid about. King just had that casual look every time she would call the attention of her son. 

“Hi mommy,” She saw her little boy form a small smile as he greeted. That was her cue to move inside the room and carefully sit down on the side of King’s bed. 

“How long have you been awake, baby boy?” Gwen caressed King’s cheek as she asked the question. 

“Minutes, mommy.” 

“You haven’t been up for that long?” She tried to clairfy King’s claim. And, it was confirmed as the little boy responded with a nod. 

“How long King sleep, mommy?” King asked shifting his head sidewards. 

“Just a couple of hours, baby boy.” Gwen formed a smile and kept her voice low and soft. After a few seconds of silence, she landed a soft peck on King’s forehead before she heard his little stomach let out a small growl. 

“Mommy has dinner prepared downstairs, baby,” she smiled at her little boy again. King’s look was always so soft and innocent especially when he just woke up. It was one of her favorite things about her little boy. 

“Yay! Dinner! Dinner!” Kingston was suddenly all hyper and excited. Gwen giggled at how her son’s energy changed from being a ‘just-woke-up-im-still-kinda-sleepy’ type to being ‘im-ready-for-the-day-im-going-in” type of energy. 

“Baby, before we go down, mommy wants to ask you something.” Her tone was a little serious but she still kept it soft and sweet. That was a constant rule every time she’d be with King. 

“What is it, mommy?” She could hear the curiousness all of a sudden from King’s voice. 

“A friend of mommy wants to join us for dinner. Is that okay with you?” she asked the question nervously. Kingston shifted his head sidewards again before responding. 

“Guest, mommy? Friend, mommy? 

“Yes, and pretty much, baby boy,” she smiled at her son nervously as she patiently waited for his response. 

“Kingston like, mommy! Kingston like!” Her son beamed in excitement and that made her exhale in relief. _Thank goodness!_

“He’s downstairs, baby. Let’s go?” Now she was excited too, like her son. 

Kingston nodded fast in response and he let both of his arms out. It was indication that he wanted to be carried. Gwen gladly obliged and they both went downstairs. 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gwen gently put Kingston down and they walked hand in hand towards the kitchen. 

She saw Blake leaning with his back against the counter. He was looking down on his feet and was playing with his fingers. _He’s cute when he gets nervous._ Gwen found herself giggling at the thought, making Blake jump at his position.

“Hey,” Blake smiled at her nervously. She knew that he knew she could read him so he didn’t bother to hide it. She was about to say something until some little boy intervened. 

“Mr. Bwlake?” Kingston sounded excited which made Gwen drop her jaw, literally. 

“Hi there, bud!” Blake kneeled to be in the same level as him. 

Gwen composed herself and went nearer to the two of them. “Baby boy, you’ve met Blake,” she began. 

“Yes, King saw Mr. Bwlake! In car!” King placed both of his hands up in the air and practically almost squealed. 

“Yes that was me, little bud,” Blake kept his tone soft. Gwen’s heart melted by how Blake was handling this. _I wonder how good he is with kids..._ “No need to call me Mr. Blake, just Blake,” he politely corrected King and winked at her son. 

Kingston beamed in response then her little boy turned towards her. “Mommy, Bwlake, friend? Bwlake, guest?” Kingston curiously asked. Blake looked almost confused because she could tell he barely understood what her son said. She ended up giggling at him before replying. 

“Yes, baby boy. He’s the one mommy’s referring to.” She kneeled down to be in the same eye level as King and caressed his messy hair. 

“Okay, who wants dinner?” Gwen asked after kissing King’s forehead and stealing a wink on Blake. 

“Me! Me! Me!” Kingston squealed in excitement. 

Gwen picked King up and stole a kiss on Blake’s cheek then she headed for Kingston’s high chair. Gwen looked at Blake as a cue for him to take a seat and gladly, he understood. Gwen settled King in his high chair and she could feel Blake’s eyes on her. She didn’t know if she should feel nervous or calm about it. The fact that he’d have a glimpse of her in mother mode could be a little overwhelming. _I hope he’s okay with this._

Gwen took a seat in the middle of Blake and King. She stole a glance on each of them before beginning. “I’ll say some grace first, okay?” she informed the two boys. 

“Sure,” Blake replied and Kingston nodded. She held both of their hands and began her short grace. 

“Lord, we thank you for this food and the people we get to share these with. We hope that this moment will always remind us of the importance of the ones we love and who deserves to be loved,” she finished the last bit by looking and smiling at Blake. 

Blake smiled back at her in response and the three of them began eating together. Gwen would switch turns in helping Kingston eat his food and swallowing her own. Kingston was beyond happy when he saw the mac ‘n cheese being pulled towards him. Gwen smiled big as the boy clapped his hands in excitement. She could see in the corner of her eye that Blake was smiling too and was taking his time to look at Kingston. 

“He’s a precious little boy,” Blake whispered in her ear, making her shiver all through out. 

“He really is,” she beamed at him and then she landed a soft peck on his cheek, “You’re precious too.” She winked at him before taking in another bite from her spoon.

“I hope you’re okay with this. It's not a little too much?” she asked with a little hint of insecurity. 

“I am perfectly okay with this, pretty girl,” he smiled at her softly, showing off his dimples. _I swear! One more from those dimples!_

“Are you sure? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” she reaffirmed anxiously again. 

“Gwen,” he placed one hand on her shoulder and she unvoluntarily shivered at the contact, “I’m in it for the long run, and that includes this beautiful, sweet and precious little boy of yours. No offense, but I’m planning on winning him first before you.” 

Gwen was amazed by how this man defied her expectations. He’s really one of a kind for her and she hoped that this would work out in the best way it could. Although, she couldn’t help but play with him a little, “That’s unfair! What about me?” She almost squealed a little too loud while pouting her lips. Kingston shot a look at them but she told him to just continue chewing his food. 

He leaned closer to hear ear and whispered, “I have forever to do that.” She shivered once again when she felt his breath on her ears. 

“How are you so sure of that?” she followed up the question curiously. 

“I just know it, baby girl,” he whispered again. Her breathing quickened at the fact that he had a new pet name for her. _I swear to God! He’d probably have thousands of pet names for me in the future, just like when we’ll have our.. Wait, what?! THE FUTURE?_

Gwen’s eyes widened when she suddenly thought about it. She could feel Blake freezing in place and suddenly had a worried look on his face. “What’s wrong, baby girl?” 

Gwen slowly blushed just right after. They weren’t even as far as one day and she’s been thinking about what the future would probably be already. _Jesus, Gwen. Get a grip and stop blushing!_

She was pretty much brought back to reality by Blake because she probably zoned out a little. “Baby girl?” he asked again and was trying get her attention. 

“Nothing. It’s just, uh-“ she was blushing and stuttering uncontrollably. 

“Momma?” Kingston unknowingly butted in. _Oh my god! Thank you, King! You’re a life saver! I honestly don’t know how to bring this up with the cowboy yet._

“Hold that thought, Blakey,” she whispered before shifting her attention to Kingston. “What is it, baby?” she asked sweetly. Kingston opened his mouth and she knew he wanted more food. “King, do you want mommy to teach you how to use these soon? In that way you don’t have to wait for mommy?” she said as she showed the spoon and fork to her little boy. 

“Sure, mommy!” Kingston replied as he swallowed his next bite. Gwen looked back at Blake who was grinning big at her. She wondered what was it all about. 

“What is it, cowboy?” She was looking at him when his face softened. She could feel herself exhaling slowly at the sight. 

“You’re a really great mom,” he told her out of nowhere. 

“No, I’m not,” she contradicted. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“No matter how much you say no, I’ll always believe you are.” He looked at her seriously. 

“Okay then,” she leaned in closer to his face, “That’s on you, cowboy.” She emphasized that last word playfully before switching her attention back to King. 

“Mommy, King done!” King smiled while pointing at his plate. 

“That’s good, baby! Mommy, will just wash the dishes okay?” she replied while wiping his face with the nearby baby wipes. 

Kingston nodded before she picked up her, King and Blake’s plates. Blake offered to wash them for her but this time she wanted to do the job first. Blake fortunately agrees so she proceeded to the sink and began washing them one by one. 

“Mr. Bwlake?” She heard Kingston’s small voice. 

“Just Blake, lil’ bud,” Blake replied with a soft and sweet tone. She turned her head a little only to see Blake going nearer to King and giving his full attention to her son. 

“You, mommy, how long friends?” Kingston asked almost babbling. Gwen hoped that Blake could get the message through despite his sort of messy speaking. She was getting nervous by the minute. She couldn’t point out exactly why but her chest was pounding. 

“Just for a while now, buddy,” Blake calmly responsed. 

“Do you like mommy?” Kingston curiously asked with short pauses in between. 

Gwen’s mouth literally dropped by the question King just brought up. She was shocked how he was able to form that question. 

“What made you ask that, buddy?” Blake calmly dealt with the situation like a pro. If it were Gwen, she would have ended up stuttering nervously and probably avoiding the question, for now. If you asked her, she’d tell she likes Blake. But of course, you couldn’t remove the fact that she’s nervous about where this would head on to. Although nevertheless, she’s willing to go in for it. 

“Book. Prince look princess, warm smile, soft eyes. You look mommy, like that.” Kingston took his time forming his sentence as he paused again after a few set of words. 

Gwen raised her eyebrows as a response. She’d never even know that Kingston would pay attention to that small detail. What shocked her more was that, he was able to distinguish that kind of feature even if he’d only hear those sutff from the books she’d read to him every night before bed. 

“Wow! That’s a good indication that you know how to be an observant with your surroundings, lil’ King. You’ll definitely need that as you grow,” he said sweetly. Gwen’s heart melted by how he called King that. “Want me to tell you a little secret?” Blake followed up shortly. _What is he up to?_

“Kingston like! Kingston like!” Her son was practically squealing again. 

“Alright then,” he said. Gwen couldn’t help but peek to see what the two were doing. She could see bluntly in the corner of her eye that Blake was whispering something and Kingston was smiling. It took a while but when Blake pulled away, Kingston was smiling big and squealing again. 

“Whooooaaaaaa!!!” Kingston began in a high pitched manner. 

“Shhh,” Blake playfully remarked, “Remember what Blake told you.” Gwen could hear them as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Alright,” she clashed her hands together a litte loud on purpose, “That’s enough chit chat for today, you naughtly boys!” 

“Not my fault, mommy!” Kingston squirmed. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Blake raised his hands up in the air. 

Gwen giggled as she shook her head in disbelief. She was shocked by how they were getting along pretty well. It was a big relief for Gwen that her son didn’t hate Blake. She hoped this would grow out to be better in the near future. 

“Mommy, we watch movie! With Bwlake!” Kingston brought up with his excited tone. 

“Blake, you in?” she looked over to Blake who was exhibiting the same expression as her son. 

“Sure!” Blake leveled his energy to the same point as Kingston. Gwen was smiling so big by how this night went totally beyond her expectations. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Blake, Gwen and Kingston settled on the couch. Kingston was sitting on Gwen’s lap while Gwen was leaning against Blake’s left side. His arm went around the two of them and he snuggled them closer to him. King was too busy watching the movie to even noticed how Blake and Gwen were just exchanging sweet touches with each other. 

Gwen felt Blake land a kiss on her head as she let out a content exhale. She was glad this night turned out well. She was actually subconsciously thinking that it might be too much for Blake that they spent their first night on finally having a label with her son. But, she just kept in mind what Blake said a while ago to help her prevent herself from being nervous. 

"I'm really loving this night, pretty girl," Blake whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. 

"Me too, Blakey. Are you still okay with this?" She lowly replied as she went up to meet his gaze. 

"Of course, like I said, I'm in it for the long run." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled in response. 

"Mommy, look! Boo, danger!" Kingston exclaimed. Her son was too drawn in the movie that they were startled when he said it out of nowhere. 

"Yes, baby. She'll be safe, don't worry," she tried to give her son a little bit of attention so they wouldn't get caught. 

"Is this his first time watching this?" Blake asked. 

"If you only knew," she lowly giggled. 

"I'm guessing, that's more than twice," he chuckled once her realized what Gwen was trying to imply. 

"More like, more than fifteen, Blakey." Gwen giggled against his arm as she tried to inhale his scent. 

"I like that nickname," Blake brought up. 

"What nickname?" Gwen shot her head back up to see him. 

"Blakey," he began, "Where did ya get that?" 

"Secret," Gwen playfully said as she leaned her head against Blake shoulder, and as she tried to focus on the movie. 

"That's not fair!" Blake softly exclaimed. He traced his finger along her covered thigh as a way of teasing Gwen. She tried her best not to shiver too evidently on the gesture but with his finger in contact with one of her sensitive spots wasn't exactly easy either. 

"You kept a secret between me and Kingston, so I think it's fair," she replied trying to play hard to get. 

"But, I actually told him that I'll tell you," he whispered again but this time against her neck, making it hard for her to control her shivers. _Damn you, Blake!_

"But when?" she interjected with a pout as she looked back up again at him. 

"You didn't let me finish, baby girl." This time he targeted the back of her ear. Gwen was trying all she could, but Blake was just making it way too hard. "I'll tell you soon," he followed up shortly after. 

Gwen pouted right after. Blake just softly chuckled in response and he brushed his lips against hers. They just shared one soft and warm kiss. They couldn't do much with Kingston on Gwen's lap. 

"That was not what I asked for but I like it," she beamed towards him and found her spot back on his shoulder. 

"Well, then what exactly are you asking for?" She could feel Blake's hand slipping under her shirt and touching the bare skin he could cover. Gwen almost squealed but covered her mouth just in time. Blake's hand went upwards sending chills all throughout her body. She tried not to give attention to it but his warm hands were making her go crazy. 

"Blakey!" She playfully slapped his chest after his hands almost reached her shoulders as he hit a sensitive spot again. It didn't take her long to realize that she might have distracted Kingston from his movie. 

"Oh my god, King," she panicked but in a low voice. Her heart was beating like crazy. But when she noticed King was in deep sleep already despite her sudden movement, she exhaled in relief. 

"You're making this a little bit hard, cowboy," she nudged him with her elbow and put out a small pout. 

"I'm sorry, pretty girl. I couldn't help it," he confessed. 

"Fine. You're too cute to be not forgiven," Gwen just gave in knowing that one more flash of those dimples, she knew she was dead. 

"Yay! Thank you, baby girl." She felt land a soft kiss on her temple and steady silence followed. 

Gwen tried to fix their position so she wouldn't be uncomfortable and King would have a good position. King's head was now leaning against her left shoulder as her son slowly inhaled and exhaled calmly as he slept. She noticed that the movie was over. She asked Blake to turn off the TV for her and he joined them again on the couch. She felt Blake bringing them closer to him which was making her smile involuntarily. She's glad Blake accepted Kingston. She wouldn't know what to do if he didn't. But, she still wanted to confirm. 

"Thank you for accepting King, Blake. Or in the least, giving this a shot," she smiled at him in a way that she could say how grateful she was for not only the entire night she had but ever since she encountered him the past afternoon. 

"Anytime, pretty girl," he kissed the top of her head and leaned his head against it. His hand began caressing her side as they sat their in silence, as they held each other. 

"Just thank you, Blake, for everything. Just the whole day in general, I'm just really happy and grateful," she tried to find gaze and beamed at him, only to have him returning a soft dimpled smile. _THE DIMPLES PEOPLE! I SWEAR!_

"No need to thank me, pretty girl. But just to let you know, I'm happy and grateful too. I'm in it for the long run," he quoted it again. 

"I'm in for it too," she replied as she landed her lips against his. His lips were warmer and softer than ever. She would never get use to the chills she would always receive, every time any part of her body was in contact with his. It was overwhelming, yet it felt so familiar. 

They continued sitting there in silence. A few minutes after, Blake eventually held Gwen's free hand with his and they both held on to it tight. Gwen would squeeze it as her way of thanking him, and she was glad Blake squeezed it back. 

Blake continued to caress her sides, slowly and gently. She found herself leaning onto him more and unconsciously, she was slowly falling asleep. She didn't fall easily asleep unlike those other nights. But this time, she might have the best sleep yet because she had her son in her arms and her cowboy right beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add a cliff hanger for now because I was feeling a little generous today. But, I'm planning something intense for the next chapters. Enjoy the slow development while it lasts because starting from here I might make the pace faster for the sake of the plot and for the plans I made for this story. ;)
> 
> That's all! Thank you for taking your time reading again! And don't forget to leave a comment down below or maybe, tell me what you thought by leaving something below or you can message me on twitter. (@stefanigwenph)


	13. A Dream Within a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a sort of not so commonly used way of how they discover each other. So the next chapters might be weird or what in overview, but I hope it works and I'm always open for suggestions and feedback ;). Sorry for the small delay btw. :)

_Gwen slowly opened her eyes the moment she heard a certain noise. She wasn’t sure where it came from. It wasn’t that loud, but it was enough to disturb her. Her eyes met a pure white ceiling, with half of the lights in the room, turned on. She couldn’t exactly put out where she was. She totally had no clue. She looked around and saw nothing but a medium sized couch, a small tv, and finally her IV. She was in the hospital, but what was she doing there?_

_She was trying to boldly remember how did she end up there. For some reason, she couldn’t come up with anything. What happened? Was she sick? What was going on? She bombarded herself with questions that she became startled as the noise arose again. It didn’t take her long to figure out that it was the small knock that came from the door._

_“Ma’am?” She saw the nurse peek in the room._

_“Yes?” Gwen gently called the nurse’s attention to let her know she was there and listening._

_“Oh good, ma’am. You’re finally awake!” The nurse was beyond happy as she said that, but the confusion started to rise within Gwen._

_“What?” Gwen didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but who could blame her? She couldn’t even remember how she got there in the first place._

_“My bad, Mrs. Shelton. I forgot it’s been a while,” the nurse began, “You passed out for a total of almost two days after giving birth. Perhaps, your pregnancy was difficult. We were all scared at first but when your heart began beating again, we all felt relieved.” The nurse ended calmly, so that Gwen wouldn’t panic. However, that wasn’t exactly the case._

_Gwen was now completely confused. Why was she called Mrs. Shelton? That wasn't even near her real name. What’s going on? Maybe the nurse got in the wrong room._

_“I’m sorry, but I think you got the wrong person,” Gwen confronted the nurse politely._

_“But ma’am,” the nurse began, “You’re Ms. Gwen right?”_

_“Yeah,” she hesitatingly responded._

_“Oh okay. Perhaps you and your husband weren’t able to talk about the terms with regards of what last name to use yet,” the nurse nonchalantly brought up. Gwen was still confused. Her husband? But how? She wasn’t even married to anyone as far as she knows. She kept asking herself questions until a boy with an average height came in the room and approached her._

_“Mommy! Mommy! You’re awake!” The boy was indeed happy as he jumped up and down._

_“Who are you?” Gwen’s shocked tone was nothing close to at least even hiding._

_“You just slept for almost two days and you already forgot your oldest, mom?” The boy pouted which began to slowly form the picture for her._

_“Kingston?” Gwen exclaimed, “But, you’re so big?!” There was a long pause after her ‘but’. It took her that long to get something out._

_“Mom, I’m seven. Of course I would get bigger!” King raised his hands up in the air in excitement._

_“But wait,” Gwen was nothing but confused, shocked and the cycle repeated. “How?” she followed up._

_“Mom, I think that sleep made you crazy, or more like forgetful,” Kingston chuckled._

_“Oh come on, King. You know your mom has always been crazy.” Another voice butted in. It sounded familiar but it was a deep drawl, that almost sounded new for her. She wanted to object but there was something that was preventing her to get any word out._

_“You sure got that right, dad!” Kingston giggled, “But she doesn’t even remember that I’m seven.”_

_“Don’t worry she’ll figure it out.” The voice began again. Gwen froze in place not believing that there was only one person who popped in her head the moment she heard that voice. “Why don’t you tell her the amazing news, bud?” It followed again shortly._

_“You tell, daddy!” Kingston practically squealed._

_“What news?” She shot her head back up to Kingston._

_“We had twins, baby girl!” The pet name, the voice, the twang, they were all TOO familiar. It didn’t take her long to got it all figured out._

_When she looked towards the door, she saw Blake holding a baby in each of his arms. He was giving off a big and proud dimpled smile. But it slowly faded when Gwen’s vision suddenly became blurry, and eventually fading away._

 

Gwen rushed up to a seating position as she panted for her life. She held on tight to whatever thing that she could hold on to. When her breathing began slowing down, she began examining her surroundings. 

When she saw the television, the coffee table and the large carpet beneath it, she slowly came in to her senses. She was in her living room. And she assumed that it wasn’t morning yet, because it was still dark. She rubbed her eyes thrice to check if this was real. _Yep, it really is._

It didn’t take her long to notice the cowboy that sat on other end of the couch. She adjusted herself for her to sit against the armrest. She observed Blake as he was peacefully sleeping. It seemed like he didn’t mind sleeping in a sitting position. 

As Gwen looked at him, her thoughts went back to her dream. She thought about Blake being a father. She's not even sure if he had a kid already or not. He did mention that this would be new for him but still, it made her think about that for a moment. Kingston called him dad in her dream, however that wasn’t the first. But, what bothered her the most was the fact that she was called Mrs. Shelton. She admitted that would actually sound good on her. _Gwen Stefani-Shelton_

It was funny for her that the thing they're sharing was totally new, like hours ago type of new. And, she already had this dream that she didn't know if she should take it as a sign or not. _Definitely not weird._ But she took things on a more serious note, what if they could be like that in the future? She wondered what things might possibly be. Possibilities were endless for sure. It didn't remove the fact that it could actually be a dream within a dream. 

“Oh my god! I need to stop thinking about this!” She said that a little too loud, which made Blake began stirring in his sleep. 

Gwen's eyes widened the moment she realized what she had just done. But the moment she laid her eyes back on Blake, she didn't bother to blame herself furthermore. She observed Blake stretched his limbs up to their capability. She watched him groan as he rubbed his eyes. Gwen giggled softly because she found it super cute. When Blake’s gaze shifted towards hers, his eyes suddenly widened, almost mirroring her expression a few seconds back. 

“Baby girl! You’re awake! I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ She heard the panic that was evident in his tone. Instead of saying something to cut him off, she quickly rushed to his side and placed a finger on his lips. 

“It’s okay, Blakey. Something just woke me up,” she replied lowly and sweetly. 

“You sure, Gwen?” Blake tried to reaffirm. 

“Yup,” she landed a soft peck on his lips and caressed his face after. "You look so peaceful and cute when you're asleep," she immediately followed with a giggle.

"I want to say the same to you too, pretty girl. But I want to add beautiful in there too," he nuzzled his nose onto her temple. It made Gwen let out a long exhale and a soft groan. 

"I can't believe you're actually real." Her arms found their way around his torso and she held him tightly.

"I should be the one saying that, baby girl." She felt Blake land a soft kiss on her temple. As the word baby entered her ears, she went on full panic mode.

"Oh my god, Kingston!" She stood up as quick as she could and her eyes wandered around trying to look for him. She could see Blake be taken aback in the corner of her eye with her sudden movement. Honestly, even Gwen herself couldn't believe she actually stood up that fast.

"I got it taken care of, pretty girl," Blake tried to calm her down by standing up as well and caressing her shoulders.

"What do you mean, cowboy?" She looked up to meet his soft blues again.

"Remember I was holding the two of you as you both slept?" Gwen nodded in response and Blake continued, "He suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and began calling out for you. I told him you were asleep and asked that if it was fine with him, I'll be the one to take him to bed. It wasn't all that hard since I asked for a little assistance on what you two do together before he sleeps."

"Wow, Blake," was all that Gwen could put out. "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me." Gwen pulled him in for a hug and smiled against his chest. Blake placed a kiss on her head in response.

"He's a precious little boy," Blake said, "Does he really babble that much?" Blake followed up that question with a chuckle and met his gaze with Gwen again.

"Most of time," Gwen chuckled, "I'm sorry you had to keep up with that."

"I don't mind, honestly. And, it's cute anyways. Besides, I know where he got that trait." Her and Blake's noses touched as he said the last part.

Gwen playfully slapped his chest in response because she perfectly knew who he was referring to. They both ended up laughing in each other's arms. Eventually, Blake invited her to sit again on the couch and she found herself back in their usual cuddling position.

"But Blake, how did I end up laying down?" She looked up again because she was curious enough to ask.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, pretty girl. I mean, I could've taken you upstairs to your room, but you might wake up in the process. So, I tried finding your room and grabbed a pillow and blanket," Blake replied when he adjusted his position as he explained himself.

"Blake, you didn't have to do that," Gwen began as she felt a little guilty.

"Doesn't matter, baby girl. Anything for you, okay?" She noticed both of his hands trying to cup both of her cheeks, then he placed a long and soft peck on her lips.

"You didn't even lay down with me," she pouted at him, which made Blake softly chuckle and land another kiss on her lips.

"I wanted you to have all the space you could. You know that I'm quite big for a normal human," Blake responded calmly as he began caressing her hair.

Gwen almost laughed at the phrase 'normal human' since it sounded like something that would come from her. Although, she wanted to pretend that she was mad so she tried to keep her look serious and her lips pouted. "But you're a better pillow, Blakey," she interjected.

"Okay then. I'll keep that in mind next time," Gwen heard Blake say it somewhere after her remark before steady silence fell between them.

Gwen eventually sat on Blake's lap and found her head on the crook of his neck, as she tried to inhale his scent. Blake caressed her arm that wasn't in contact with his body. Gwen kept playing with her toes as Blake's hand went up and down her arm.

"I dreamt about you again." Gwen looked up as she broke the silence once more.

"Was that the one that woke you up?"

"Mhmm." Gwen nodded.

"Was it a bad dream?" She heard the curiosity deep down in his tone.

"Nope," she shook her head side wards this time. She only gave him a short answer, so things wouldn't possibly get awkward because of something he could potentially hear next.

"But?" He knew that she was trying to leave something out of it. He didn't sound pushy for her, but she knew he was trying to get to something.

"It was a really nice dream. I was just super confused in it," She tried to be blunt but also spill something that could probably help him figure it out.

Blake slowly nodded in response. It wasn't the answer she knew he wanted. She noticed him settle with that, because he always kept the promise of not being too pushy for Gwen. She immediately let out a small smile knowing that he's trying his very best.

"You were there," she slowly began, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you did say that you dreamt about me," he answered with a wink and a smile.

"Kingston called you daddy," she immediately said.

She saw Blake's eyes widen and she couldn't help but laugh. Although, she wanted to inform him so bad. She tried to keep it serious. "Actually, he called you dad in one of the previous dreams I had. Remember the one I told you about back in Oklahoma?" She continued and watched how would Blake react.

He slowly nodded and tried to get a word out but he still looked quite shocked to do so. "Wow. I, uh, yeah, I remember. That's when I started calling you pretty girl," he smiled as she knew that the memory was refreshed in his head. "Did you like it when he called me dad or daddy? I mean in the dream?" He followed up right after. Gwen could definitely hear the insecurity in his voice.

"I was shocked in the dream, of course, especially the first one since you both haven't met yet. But when I woke up, I liked the idea, to be honest." Her voice trailed off and she blushed as she said the last part.

"Wow. That's-"

"Weird?" Gwen tried to finish what Blake was supposed to say.

"Unbelievable." Blake began, "But I like the idea too."

Gwen's jaw literally dropped, since she didn't expect that type of response from Blake but eventually she let him continue.

"I was scared about it at first, especially when I met King for the very first time. It raised my nerves to a whole new level, because I know that I would have to win him too. Although, when I saw how much of an amazing kid he is, I knew I could give it a shot." Blake rubbed the back of his neck as he explained himself. She knew he tried to hide how nervous he was.

"Thank you for giving it a shot, Blake." She brushed her lips against his, once again feeling super super grateful for him. "Just tell me if it gets too much, okay?" She insecurely reassured.

"It won't be," he smiled at her in response to let Gwen know that he was totally sure and in for it.

"You know what else was surprising?" Gwen added.

"What?" Blake curiously asked.

"You were holding two babies." Gwen softly giggled.

"Oh my." With the way Blake responded, Gwen eventually laughed. She never knew he would be this hilarious, but now they were beginning to discover more about each other. "That definitely sounds like something real in the future," Blake followed as their laughs trailed off.

"What?" Gwen's cheeks turned red because it reminded her of what she was thinking about before Blake woke up.

"You're cute when you blush, baby girl." Gwen lowly chuckled as Blake tried to quote her on the first part.

Silence followed again and with the previous talk they just had, Gwen's mind wandered off back to her dream. It was extremely weird for her how she remembered every single bit of it. Since, she knew that you couldn't easily remember what you've dreamt about once you wake up. But for her, she perfectly remembered all of it. It kept replaying in her head as she sat on Blake's lap, with her head leaning against his shoulders. _My bad, Mrs. Shelton. I forgot it’s been a while. My bad, Mrs. Shelton. Mrs. Shelton... WAIT A MINUTE!_

"Mrs. Shelton," Gwen whispered.

"What is it, pretty girl?" Blake immediately tried to find her gaze the moment he heard her whisper.

"Is your last name Shelton?" Gwen asked as the name replayed in her head.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked again. Gwen heard the confusion.

"That's what the nurse called me in my dream!" She squealed as she filled him in with the details.

"Wh-what?!" Blake's eyes widened again the moment he realized what she was referring to.

"Hold the phone! You're Blake Shelton?" Gwen rapidly asked as she cupped his cheeks.

"Um, yeah," Blake nodded in confusion because Gwen was asking and saying stuff here and there.

"You're the country singer on the voice?!" Gwen squealed as she asked once more.

"Yeah?" Blake was still confused.

"Oh my god!" She jumped out of the couch and began walking around, back and forth. When she was done, she let her hands cover her mouth since Gwen finally put the puzzle pieces together.

"What's going on, baby girl?" Blake stood up and went near Gwen.

"I'm with you this entire time and you didn't bother to tell me that you're actually famous!" Gwen squealed as she began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that famous. I was just lucky to be in a newspaper that's known all over America," Blake said shyly.

"Same thing, cowboy." She gave him that look, the _'hello-what's-the-difference-bro'_ look.

"And when were you going to tell me that you're the actual Gwen Stefani?" It was his turn to put out his realization/conclusion.

"What?" Gwen shyly responded with a bit of a high pitched tone, "How?"

"I tried looking in the customer's profile for the package you booked. When I saw your last name, it actually sounded familiar. When I tried asking and looking it up, I immediately knew it." He said as Gwen felt him hold her sides and brought her closer to him.

"Oh," she immediately blushed knowing she was 100% guilty. "It's not a big deal," she tried shrugging it off.

"Are you kidding me?" Blake grinned at her, "That is a definitely huge deal!"

"It's so weird how we were able to find out about each other's careers." Gwen giggled the moment she actually realized. Also, it was her way of escaping the topic, just for that moment. She couldn't help but feel a little shy. Especially now, considering she had a song written about Blake.

"I like weird," Blake eventually pulled her for a hug. She loved this type of moments where they would have various types of conversations. It was definitely helping her be completely comfortable with Blake.

The two ended up laying with each other on the couch and they began sharing what made them choose their career path that moment. They didn't notice the time passing by as they talked. It was another thing that she loved about Blake. Everything just seemed natural and time didn't really matter. Eventually, Gwen drifted off peacefully into Blake's arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's work so far, Blake?" Gwen inserted her phone between her shoulders and her right ear as she tried to help Kingston make the stuffed animal stand up. It was a giraffe sent by Blake the day after he left. When Kingston saw it, he immediate liked it and he never let it escape his sight or his touch.

"It was fine. Tiring actually," Blake replied on the other end of the line, "I wish you were here with me right now."

"Remind me why are we apart?" Gwen frustratingly brought up. They were already apart for almost four days and Gwen wasn't definitely at ease with no cowboy to sleep with or wake up to. Blake had to leave that time in the afternoon four days ago because he had to go to the taping for the very first season of the voice. It was making headlines in every newspaper and news channel. They would call each other with every free time Blake had, since Gwen was only busy with Kingston.

It was pretty evident that they were missing each other. Their calls would last for hours especially the past two nights. And, that would help the both of them fall into sleep. But when Gwen would wake up in the middle of the night with no Blake, she'd do only two things. Listen to his music that she had downloaded in the CD player, or she'd head to King's room, only to see him holding onto his giraffe for dear life. She hoped she wasn't the only one missing him. They spent the rest of that day with just the three of them. Even Kingston asked Blake when he would come back, Gwen's heart softened when she heard that question.

"You might not like me being around you most of the time too much..." His voice slowly trailed off as she heard the insecurity arise again.

"No, I like being around you, sooo much. Please come back here soon, or else I'm gonna march onto your apartment or wherever." She blushed then eventually giggled as she went on. You couldn't blame her either, she couldn't help it. It was a way for her to help Blake feel less insecure. And, she was missing him so bad. She actually wrote another song about it.

"Mommy? Bwlake?" Kingston unintentionally butted in.

"Yes, baby. Want to talk to him?" Gwen asked her son. When King nodded, she put the phone near his mouth so Blake could hear him.

"Bwlake! King really love giraffe!" Her son squeals into the phone. Gwen brought it back to her ear and she heard Blake giggle and he followed, "I'm glad you like it, buddy!"

"He said he's glad that you liked it, baby," Gwen told excitedly to Kingston.

"When Bwlake back?" She saw King look up towards her and that made her ask it to Blake.

"Wow. You two are really something," Blake chuckled, "Soon, I promise."

"Soon, baby," Gwen said to Kingston.

"Gwen, I'll be right back. We have to shoot something for promo. Call me anytime you'd like okay?"

"I will, cowboy. Good luck and have fun!" She grinned as she cheers on for Blake.

"Okay, I miss you. Bye." Gwen let him drop the line and when it did she slowly put the phone down and began looking at Kingston.

"King, wanna go to Aunt Jen and Uncle Todd? They haven't seen us in a while." She let herself become excited so she could pass on the energy to her little boy.

"Yes, mommy! King like!" Kingston raised both of his hands up in the air along with the giraffe gripped in one of them.

"Let's get you ready." Gwen told King before she picked him up to go to the bathroom.

Gwen bathed King first and fixed her son along with his things, before it was her turn. Besides, he had his giraffe to play with. After getting everything done, she checked the house one more time before heading on to Kingston's playpen. She decided to send a text to her sister-in-law to let her know that they were coming. However, there was a slight change of plans when she saw a text coming from Blake.

_Meet me at studio city. I want to take you somewhere. Wear something comfortable since you might need it. ;) -Blake_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of it below or you can message me on twitter, @stefanigwenph. :) Thank you for taking your time reading everyone and have a great day ahead!


	14. I Knew I Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that I Knew I Loved You was written and sung by Blake. :)))

"Sis, where are you going?" Todd asked as Gwen headed for the door.

"Somewhere. I'll be back to pick up King later." She looked back at her brother to answer his question.

"Your mood has been really good lately," Todd brought up, "Wanna share something about it, sis?" 

"I will soon." She tried to hid it, but her face said it all.

"You better be," Todd smirked from ear to ear, "We'll see you later."

"Just text me when King wakes up," she said as she twisted the knob of the door.

"Don't worry I will," Todd reassured her before Gwen was completely outside, on the porch.

As Gwen waited for the taxi, she shot one more look at the text and then the time set in her phone, to check if she'd get to her destination with no worries. She and Blake agreed to meet at 5:30 after Blake's taping. She pushed through with the plan to stop by Todd and Jen's. She was supposed to bring Kingston with her, but he got worn out from playing with Todd, eventually he fell asleep. She thanked God that Todd agreed to watch over him again. She kept in mind not to make Kingston too worn out, so he could see Blake with her.

The longer the taxi ride was, the higher her nerve levels were rising. This wasn't the first time she'd see Blake again, but it would never get old for her. The last one wasn't planned, but she was just as nervous when she saw him again back on the park. Her thoughts went back to that day. It was a lot for Blake to take in. She remembered that he had to deal with her horrible ex. She prayed he wouldn't show up ever again. That thought used to make her extremely sad, but now she fully realized he wasn't really worth all the time. Don't get her wrong she wasn't using Blake as a rebound. It's been a while since that happening before she even met him. There was still bits of pain left from her previous relationship, but it continued to fade away slowly.

"Ma'am, we're here."

Gwen jumped on her seat the moment she was brought back to reality by the driver. She was busy drowning herself in her thoughts that she almost forgot she was in a taxi on her way to see Blake.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. Um, thank you." There were stutters in between, but Gwen figured that it was good enough.

She was dropped exactly in front of the studio where she guessed, they'd film the blinds. Gwen had that hint of excitement inside of her knowing that she's just a few minutes away from seeing Blake and of course, it's one of the most anticipated tv shows during that time. She's been to studio city before, but not exactly in the same area and for a different purpose obviously.

"Gwen!" She heard that drawl from behind her. Her lips immediately formed a big smile, knowing completely who it was.

"B-" Before she could even turn around and speak, she immediately felt Blake's arms go around her stomach. She felt his head take its place on her shoulder and she could hear him panting a little.

"Hi," she giggled the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Sorry I was too excited." He dropped a peck on her cheek before she was completely turned towards him.

Gwen immediately grabbed his torso and pulled him in for a tight hug. Blake placed a kiss on her head as she nuzzled her face against his shirt. The moment she inhaled his scent, the smell of his cologne reached her nose. _It's definitely something Blake would have on._

"I missed you," she mumbled onto his shirt.

"I missed you too, pretty girl." She felt him cup both of her cheeks and put them into the direction of his gaze. She smiled once more as she saw his baby blues and that dimpled smile. She definitely missed seeing those in person. A phone call wasn't exactly enough for her either, but it would do when they're apart.

"If you want, I'll show you inside soon," Blake began, "But for now, I just really want to take you to this place."

"I'd love that," she smiled big at him, "But where are we going, Blakey?"

"You'll see." He brushed his lips against hers, going in for one soft kiss. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and began playing with his curls. Blake pulled her closer as he grabbed her by the waist. They exchanged another set of soft kisses until they both decided to pull away for air. Once they got settled again, Blake held her hand.

"Come on," he gently told her, "We might miss it."

"Miss what?" Gwen wanted him to spill it out as soon as he could. But when he only gave her a smile and a wink, Gwen just gave in. She somehow liked this mysterious thing Blake was planning. She decided to roll with it for that moment only.

Blake was holding her hand as they walked towards his truck and his guitar on the other. Gwen was a bit surprised that it was a different truck from the one she saw in Oklahoma.

"You have two pick-ups?" Gwen looked up at Blake only to see him chuckling at her remark.

"Yes, pretty girl," his chuckle slowly faded, "I figured driving sometimes even if traffic here is really bad."

She giggled before placing a peck on his cheeks, "You're cute."

Blake escorted her towards the passenger side and helped her get in. Blake placed his guitar on the seat just behind the driver's side, and in one quick stride, he was getting himself inside the car.

Gwen held Blake's free hand during the course of the car ride. She could see him switching looks between the road and her. She would play with his fingers every now and then. They enjoyed each other's company in silence, even though Gwen has no idea where they were going.

"Eyes on the road, cowboy," she tried scolding him, but with her giggling afterwards didn't exactly help either.

"Okay, okay," he raised his free arm up in surrender, "Even if looking at you is a thousand times better than paying attention to the road."

"Don't you have someone to drive you?" she asked curiously.

"I just think driving you myself towards there would be more appropriate or like romantic," he finger quoted with his free hand on that last word. Gwen just involuntarily smiled knowing that he could be this sweet and all of that. You could call her crazy or whatever you might think. But even this small things like driving for her, especially it's Blake, would mean everything to her. It just meant that in the least, he's putting effort into the things he did for her.

"You're seriously cute." That was all she could put out.

Blake just chuckled in response. He gave her a short peck on the forehead before shifting his eyes back on the road.

It didn't take them long enough to arrive at their destination. When Gwen realized they were at one of the beaches, she began to wonder why Blake brought her here. Once the truck was carefully parked in a secure place, he escorted her out and brought his guitar with him. Gwen was still confused with what was going on.

"Come on, Gwen," Blake nudged her elbow gently telling her to walk a little faster.

"Where are we going, cowboy? she asked him again, but Blake just smiled back at her in response, leaving her only more confused.

He led the two of them towards the bridge. It could take them to the cafe, that was a few meters away from the shore.

"Shelton," he told the guard in charge, "I made some arrangements with the owner." _Whoa. What's going on?_

"Oh, okay," the guard slowly nodded, "You may now pass Sir Blake. Enjoy with your lovely lady."

"Thanks man," he smiled at the guard before taking the two of them closer to the closed cafe.

"Blake, it's closed. We missed it." She tried to guess his plan, but she was still confused on why the guard let them in.

"We're not here for the cafe, pretty girl," he corrected her, but his tone never went away from gentle.

"Oh," she gave him a puzzled look. Blake just responded with a low chuckle and took her to the other side, facing the sea.

When they got to the other side, Blake gently placed his guitar on the wooden surface. He held both of her hands now and just looked at her. Gwen didn't know what all of this meant. But when they stood their in silence and just smiling at each other, it slowly formed the picture for Gwen.

"I thought you may want to have a little change of environment," Blake began, "I mean not completely since we're still somewhere here in LA. But, it just came into my mind that you may want to go somewhere a little peaceful than usual. Actually, to be honest, I'm not really sure if you'd like this, I just thought about it and maybe you'll like it or something. But I just, um-"

Blake tried to explain his point and he ended up rambling. Gwen giggled and just placed her finger on top of his lips. She always found it super duper cute when he rambles. Although, she also couldn't help but see his reaction every time she would do that.

"You don't have to worry about anything," she lowly said, "I love this idea you came up with." She ended her statement with a long peck on his lips.

Blake let out a shaky breath the moment they pulled away. "Thank goodness, that had me nervous the entire time actually. I thought that it might a little too common," he confessed.

"Nothing is ever too common with you, Blakey." Her arms went around his middle and pulled him for a hug.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked and she could hear that small insecurity deep within.

She looked back up at him and cupped both his cheeks, hoping he could get her message. "It definitely is." She gave him a peck on the cheek and his grin went from ear to ear.

She went back to hugging him tight and they held each other in silence as they watched the sunset. Everything was so peaceful, the only sounds she could hear were Blake breathing and the waves of the sea. The view was breathtaking. She watched as the sun let out different colors as it went lower into the horizon. Red, yellow, orange, all of those colors perfectly mixed together. The sun's reflection on the sea could be seen and that made it even more beautiful. The sun continued to lower and all the colors blended more together. That moment reminded her why she loved the sunset so much. It was beautiful and just peaceful to watch especially that time.

You can tell her thoughts went far and deep. Because, what made it more interesting was it could represent her relationship with Blake. At the beginning, it could all be just simple but extraordinary. But then, as it lasted longer, it could be more beautiful and breathtaking as everything fitted and blended well into place. Gwen's smile grew bigger and she let out a soft exhale as the thought crossed her mind. She closed her eyes taking in the moment and tightened her hug on Blake.

"Do you like it, pretty girl?" Blake somehow managed to butt in.

"Love it. It's so beautiful." That was all Gwen could put out. When she felt Blake's cheek in contact with the top of her head, she knew he got what she meant. Gwen still kept her gaze on the sunset as the remaining half of it continued to go down.

"Just like you," he said a few moments after her previous remark.

"Hm?" She looked back up at him and she was immediately greeted by that smile and those dimples.

"It's beautiful and breathtaking just like you."

"You're so unreal." Her cheeks began to slowly turn red and buried her face into his shirt. Blake's hands went up and down her back as he pulled her even closer to his body (if that was even possible).

He began slowly rocking them sideways almost as if they were dancing. That moment alone brought her back to her last day in Oklahoma. Blake led her in a dance that night and they had their second kiss. She smiled against his shirt as the memory replayed in her head. She couldn't help but add it now to the list of things she always liked. Anything peaceful was now definitely her thing.

"Wanna sit down here?" Blake brought up out of nowhere.

Gwen nodded in response and Blake began to settle them in. He took his seat first and cleared the space beside him a little bit for Gwen to sit on. What he didn't know was Gwen had other plans. When she saw his position was good enough, she began to sit down. Blake escorted her and she couldn't wait to see his face when she went for his lap.

She giggled when she took her spot. Blake just chuckled and shook his head side wards. He placed both of his hands on the wooden surface to keep them balanced. Gwen carefully leaned against his shoulder and dropped a kiss on his jaw before looking back to the sea.

"Pretty girl?" Blake called her attention, breaking the silence that formed after they sat down.

"Yeah?" She answered but kept her gaze on the sea.

"Look at me." It wasn't exactly a demand, but she obliged.

"Hm?" She shifted her full attention to him and kept her gaze on his eyes. It was completely blue and it looked like it was sparkling. _Wow._

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your pretty face," he grinned and she returned the exact same feature.

"I love your eyes." It was pretty random but she found the need to bring it up. "I love how blue they are and I get lost in them all the time," she continued.

"I get lost in yours too," he confessed, "I find yours pretty and alluring." He leaned in closer and nuzzled his nose against her cheeks. Gwen's body involuntarily shivered at the contact. She closed her eyes taking all of it in, and she found herself leaning her head against his.

"How come you're always so warm?" She brought up another random thing again. Blake didn't move completely, but she felt him chuckle.

"That's pretty random, baby girl. Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess that's just how I am physically." Regardless of how random her question was, he still answered. Gwen found it pretty amusing that he could up with her sudden randomness at that point. She just couldn't help but bring those up. She wanted to bring up the dimples so bad, but she might just end up blushing uncontrollably if she did.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?" He lifted his head back up to look at her as he paid attention to her.

"How were you able to come up with this?" Her arms circled around them to help her explain. And, she was curious enough to have the desire to know.

"Well, like I said, it just popped in my head, because the sun just reminded me of you," he sincerely replied.

"Why?"

"Wow. Uh, I never thought you'd ask this to be honest," Blake nervously began as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. "But, uh, I don't know. It's just every time you smile, I feel like everything just shines and all of a sudden it becomes absolutely brighter and just right," he ended looking down at her legs, and Gwen knew he was somehow feeling shy.

Her, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. _How on earth is this man actually real?!_ She couldn't believe that he could relate her to something like that. It was overwhelming and new for her, but she definitely liked it. She loved how she's having all these firsts with Blake. It just made everything more interesting for her and made her more willing than she was to go in it for the long run.

"I can't believe you're actually real." That was all she could say so she could channel what she thought.

"I should be the one saying that, baby girl," he said as he was about to land a kiss on her cheek.

When Gwen noticed, she shifted her head fast enough, so it could end up on her lips. She kept it light and sweet, because she wanted to mark in her head completely how warm and soft they were. Gwen's hands were placed against his chest to keep her balance. They went in for one long peck and she felt Blake's arm go around her back and she ultimately shivered. She couldn't even believe she was already that sensitive. _He's not even touching my skin yet! Get a grip, Gwen._

She wished she just didn't put that into thought. Because Blake started to slip his hand underneath her shirt, touching a sensitive spot for her. And well, you could say that her previous thought was pushed deep into the back of her head, because she started gripping his shirt tight, and pushing her lips even harder against his, intentionally.

The moment she heard Blake hiss, it made her form a smile in the middle of her kiss. Her hands slowly started leaving his chest and went to his shoulders. She knew that Blake tried his best to keep his other hand on the surface to keep them balanced. But when she got in contact with the bare skin available on his shoulders, he hissed again and his other arm involuntarily went to her waist.

None of them bothered to pull away, not even for a second. As Blake's hand went higher on her back, her hand found his curls and pulled them harder. She could tell he liked it because he would press his lips against hers harder and even insert a smile in between their kiss. Gwen wanted more contact so she moved her body closer to his, making almost every part of her body in contact with his. She was still on top and kneeling against his thighs. His other hand went up and down her waist, making Gwen go crazy as the minutes went by.

Gwen almost regretted pushing herself against his body because Blake lost his balance and he fell on the wooden surface, dragging her with him. She heard a low grunt from him as he fell. She wanted to kiss him more, but concern filled her, so she placed one more deep kiss and pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked feeling her cheeks go red. She was still laying on top of him, getting her a perfect view of his face.

"Yeah, it's not really a hard blow," he smiled as he reassured her. But Gwen saw him close his eyes for a quick second, she knew there was much more into it.

"You sure?" She gave him a skeptical look as she drew her face closer to his, feeling his breath on her neck.

Blake just nodded and Gwen wasn't exactly convinced. She went in closer and tried to keep her look serious, but feeling Blake's breath on her neck wasn't helping either. She dropped one warm kiss on his lips. She knew he was shocked by the movement, but gave in as he returned. She quickly pulled away and stood up, almost giggling.

"Get up," her voice was soft and gentle, but she wanted it to sound commanding.

She could tell Blake was confused but he obliged otherwise. She could see him flinch a little as he tried getting up. _I knew it. He wasn't okay._ She stopped him with her hand on his shoulder as he was now in a sitting position.

"I'm asking you again, cowboy," Gwen said with the tone of her voice in a playful way, "You sure?"

As Blake tried to nod, his breath hitched when she started placing her hand on his upper arm and began soothing it. She made it go deeper into his sleeves as it went to his back. She wasn't doing anything with her hands, except it just went back and forth with the skin she could touch, no hard presses or anything. But when she heard his low grunt, she definitely got it all right.

"Turn around," she kept her tone gentle, but strong enough to sound demanding.

"It's no big deal, pretty girl," he slowly soothes her right arm with his hand, "I promise."

"You grunted when touched your back," she pointed out.

"I just don't want you to worry," he finally gave in.

"I worry more if you just tried hiding the pain," she replied, cupping one of his cheeks.

"Okay then." She noticed him as he turned around carefully. When his back was completely facing her, she lifted his shirt up and her eyes slowly started forming a pool in them.

She saw a couple of bruises all over his back. Some looked really bad especially the ones on his shoulder and lower back. She kept on touching those parts a while ago and she completely had no idea.

"Oh my god, Blake," she said accidentally sniffing.

"Hey," he quickly turned around and cup both of her cheeks, "Pretty girl-"

"Did I do that?" she cut him off and Blake didn't figure out immediately. But, as he stared at her, he got the point she was trying to say.

"No, of course not, baby girl," he almost sounded like he was panicking, but Gwen was amused how he kept it together.

"How did you get that many bruises?" Her voice was filled with nothing but concerned and worry.

"I was walking on the stage, towards the stairs that'll lead to the audience, yesterday. The producer was calling me to talk about my lines. As I went down the stairs, I had no idea they were newly mopped. Since I was wearing my old boots which were a bit rusty and bad with smooth surfaces, I slipped and my back hit the steps," he filled her with the details, only pausing between the sentences to catch his breath.

"Blakey," she responded with her lips forming a pout and the tears that formed a while ago started falling down slowly on her cheeks.

"I promise, pretty girl. You had nothing to do with it," he reassured her again, "I grunted because it was quite painful and the bruises were still quite fresh, 'cause I kind of took a hard fall."

"You should've told me," she carefully landed her head on his chest and her hand went up and down his arm.

"I'm sorry, pretty girl," he began, "I guess I'm not really used to other's being concerned about me, aside from my mom and family."

Gwen's heart sank the moment she heard him say that. She wanted to tell him so much things, but she started it with a long and warm kiss on his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, cowboy," she said, pulling away, "But you better start getting used to it, because I'm always concerned for you, and I care for you so much." She wanted to say that word but she also wanted it to come out at the perfect moment.

"I'll try my best, pretty girl," he landed a soft kiss on her forehead as she felt him pull her closer to him, hugging her completely.

"We should put some ice on that, by the way, when we get home," she managed to say in between the silence.

"Sure," was all he said and silence fell again.

They both held each other in silence as they watched the sea become a little rowdy due to the waves. Gwen tried to be careful as she leaned against him, so they could prevent the fall again and not hurt him even more. Blake told her that it was okay, but still, she wanted to be careful as much as possible. They shared some sweet kisses and soft touches, until her phone rang.

"Hello?" Gwen managed to say as she answered the call.

"Hey sis," Todd began, "King is awake already."

"Is he okay?" she asked becoming a little concerned.

"He is. He just wondered where you went," Todd replied as if it was no big deal.

"I'll be there soon," she told Todd.

"Okay sis, be safe."

"Bye," she said before ending the call and putting the phone back on her pocket.

"Who was it?" Blake curiously asked.

"Todd, my brother, he just told me that King was awake already, since I asked him to inform me once he does," she told him the details and didn't leave out anything.

"Oh yeah, why didn't bring you King along?" he brought up another question. It wasn't serious or anything. His tone implied that he just wanted to know.

"He passed out while playing with Todd," Gwen let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"He's fully of energy, isn't he?" Blake also chuckled along with her.

"Yeah, he is. Not all the time, but when he does, it's nonstop," she giggled a bit louder as she recalled those times that Kingston was super hyper.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get him," Blake brought up excited. Gwen chuckled at his excitement, almost sounding like Kingston.

"He misses you too, actually."

"Did he like his giraffe?" Blake asked.

"So much, he kept it beside him all the time," Gwen chuckled as her forehead carefully landed on his chest.

"That's good," he trailed off as she kept her spot in his arms. They held each other for a couple more minutes, because you couldn't deny that both of them wanted to have a little more peace time before going back to reality.

"As much as I want to stay, it's getting dark and I'm kind off feeling cold," she broke the silence and brought her head up towards him to meet his gaze.

"I was going to point out the same thing," he chuckled before helping Gwen get up. Gwen helped him carefully, so he could maintain his balance. She couldn't help but notice him trying to endure the pain caused by the bruises. She placed a mental note to put some cold compress on it when they get home.

"You good to go?" he asked her one more time.

She took one more look at the horizon where the sunset was and smiled before looking back at Blake. "Yeah. Let's go home, cowboy?"

She saw Blake nod before pulling her in for a hug. Gwen was a bit confused why, but she could never resist his hugs. She went in and hugged him tight before letting out a soft, content sigh.

"What's the matter, cowboy?" She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

"I don't need to go home." Panic filled her and all thoughts and scenarios filled her head. But when she saw Blake bring his face closer to her ear, her thoughts went blank and her heart raced.

"Because I'm already at home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the room with a new pack of cold ice on her hands and a cup of coffee on the other. She was able to put Kingston to sleep a while ago, so she figured it was time to go to bed with Blake. Even if she knew Blake didn't feel the need to, she let him stay and she took care of him for the past three days. He had a fever the day after that night in the beach, which made Gwen super worried and made sure she had Blake stay with her so she could take care of him full time.

Blake got better and his bruises slowly faded as the days passed. Gwen pretty much didn't want him to do anything, but rest. Although, when Kingston would ask Blake to play with him, she couldn't resist. She would just remind her son that Blake was sick. She was glad Kingston kept it in mind. She and Blake would spend almost the entire day in bed, just holding, talking and sharing kisses with each other and a lot of times with Kingston. The three of them would watch movies all night. Anything that would be enough for Blake's situation, but also not to deprive them of spending time together.

Blake always thanked her as a day passed by. It was honestly no big deal for her, because she meant it when she said she cared for him so much, even love him actually. She couldn't deny she was falling hard. She wanted to tell him, but not now when he's sick. She also couldn't deny that she was scared of the response she might get, even if she constantly reminded herself that he's in it for the long haul. You couldn't blame her. Her insecurities would sometimes rise, but all it took was Blake's dimpled smile to have all the strength to push it away.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she put the compress on the side table of his spot on the bed.

"Better than ever," he smiled at her as he pulled her in for a kiss. Gwen settled down of the edge of the bed and touched his forehead to see if it was hot. _It's not too hot, that's good enough._

"Thank you, Gwen," he began, "Seriously, you've done so much."

"Like I said," she landed another soft peck on his lips, "I don't mind. And I get to be with you more often." She giggled at the last part, knowing she was caught and Blake chuckled in response.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he managed to say in between their small laughs.

"You don't have to," she cupped his cheek and she could see him leaning against, making her smile even bigger.

"I know, but just let me," he pleaded with his dog eyes and Gwen really found it hard to resist.

"Your choice, cowboy," she giggled, finally giving in after three days.

"Alright!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"Hey!" She pouted when she saw how quick he actually stood up.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'm better than I ever, than my 3-days-ago self." Gwen found herself chuckling at his statement as she saw pick his guitar up and head back towards her.

"I was supposed to play this on the night at the beach, but I don't know why it slipped out of my head," he said as he settled down beside her on the edge of the bed.

Gwen was excited and nervous at the same time, since it was the first time she'd hear him sing. She observed Blake as he first checked if it was on tune by strumming the strings. He finally looked at her, asking for permission to start. She smiled back at him to let her know that she was ready.

She noticed him looking down at first, indicating that he was nervous. It didn't take long before he started playing this soft and light melody while humming a little. She was slowly beginning to like the tune of the song. She liked the happy tune linked into it, almost reminding her of the happy tune that her song about Blake also had. She loved that he had this amazing ability to play. What made her more drawn in was when he opened his mouth. 

__

_Maybe it's intuition_  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe 

__

His twang was evident than ever and Gwen immediately liked it. She noticed him finally looking at her as what seems like the chorus, began.

__

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

__

She shivered as she heard the word 'loved'. She couldn't help but think if it was his way of saying I love you. Before she could dig deeper in her thoughts, Blake continued on the looks of it, the second verse. And one thing was constant, he never took his gaze off of her, unlike in the beginning of the song. 

__

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe 

__

She loved the composition of the lyrics so much that it was almost making her emotional. She wiped the tear that was about to make it's way down as he had another run of the chorus then the bridge.

__

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

__

She was smiling and sniffing as she heard the bridge. His voice was so clear that every word he sang was heard properly and it completely got her in the feels. She became more emotional as he finished the song with two more runs of the chorus. She observed him as he took his time to place his guitar down and immediately went back to the edge of the bed to face her.

"What did you think, baby girl?" he asked curiously and a bit nervous too, she noticed.

"It's beautiful, Blake," she quickly pulled him in for a hug.

He placed a kiss on top of her head as they held each other in silence. Gwen kept replaying the song in her head as she fell in love with the tune and couldn't help but notice the word 'loved'.

"Was that, you know?" she looked back up at him not knowing what corrects words to say.

"It's about you," he smiled as he tried to continue what she tried to asked.

"Wow. I, uh." She could feel her cheeks turning red. She couldn't remember anyone writing songs about her before. Even her own songs, she wrote them herself. 

"Did you like it?" His voice almost trailed off, but he managed to finish his question.

"I love it," she brushed her lips against his as a way of telling him what she couldn't express with her words. Her admiration for this man grew bigger and bigger. It was impossible to stop and she didn't want to either.

They spent the next few moments laying next to each other. Gwen was in her usual cuddle spot and played with Blake's curls as their breathing was in sync. She could feel Blake placing soft kisses on her head, with each kiss giving her uncontrollable shivers and sneaking in big grins. She knew in the back of her head that Blake could see her, and she didn't mind. Before she'd doze off, she wanted to ask something.

"Blake," she immediately looked up at him as she began to speak.

"Hm?" he gave her his full attention by shifting his gaze at hers and gripping her waist tighter.

"When did you write that song?"

"I wrote it after you left Oklahoma, but only the first verse and chorus at first. I know I felt something. I couldn't pin point what it exactly was, but I knew it was there. I had no idea if it would grow into something more, but I also knew it won't easily fade. To be honest, I lost hope that I could finish it, because it was all I could draw out from those three days. When I saw you again, I finally had the inspiration and the drive to finish it and finally understood that this," he motioned his arm around them as he continued, "was something I knew I couldn't resist. And eventually, I knew that there's nothing that can stop me from falling. And I did, I have no regrets."

Gwen couldn't help but feel emotional. She closed her eyes and began shaking her head side wards. _Just how? How is he real?_

"I can't believe your real," Gwen said as she kept her eyes closed, preventing the tears from going down. "You're too good to be true," she still managed to sneak that in.

"I know, Gwen," he replied as she felt him cup both of her cheeks. It didn't take long for Gwen to open her eyes as she met his soft blues. Blake wiped the tear that went down and kissed her forehead before he continued.

"I think I know why you can't believe it. Believe me, I think of the same too. If I'm being honest, I'm scared. Scared, that it might be too fast, too soon, too good to be real. Scared, that it might not end well. I'm scared for a lot of things. But Gwen, you want to know why I'm still here, falling and not regretting that I did?" He kept his tone firm and never keeping his eyes off of hers all throughout.

Gwen sniffed and shook her side ways in response. She's continued to be amazed by this man. He's so patient with her and he didn't leave her hanging despite her almost having another breakdown.

"It's because I love you," he began and Gwen's eyes widened, "It might be too soon to say it, but I know that I'm staying because I love you. Being scared can overtake me in many ways, previous relationships actually have a part in that. But because I love you, I have all the strength to push it away and fight for this no matter how long it takes. You might think I maybe like this before, but let me tell you now that it's a big no. I love you and I'm sure of this. And like I said before, at your pace."

"Blake-" Gwen tried saying something but couldn't get anything out.

"You don't have to say it back now," he reassured her, "But I just wanted you to know,that's all. I know you're also scared. But I'm here for you and King, and I love you, so fate would have a hard time in making me leave."

Gwen couldn't say anything. She just kissed him in hopes of telling everything she couldn't say. Blake grabbed her by the waist and held the skin in her lower back. They kept their mouths in contact as Blake laid her down back into their initial position.

"Good night, baby girl." Blake said gently and softly as he pulled away and proceeded to kiss her forehead. Then, he adjusted himself to make them comfortable.

"Good night. Thank you for being so patient and understanding, Blakey," she was indeed grateful that he didn't just stood up and had enough. She was already lucky to have him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for doubting him and being scared. But she knew Blake was right, he's there. He could've left when he had a chance but chose to stay. It's one of those things she'd remember to keep in mind as long as this went by.

"Any time, baby girl," he responded sounding groggy, indicating he was falling asleep.

Gwen held him tight but comfortable enough for Blake not to flinch. She kept thinking about what he said a while ago. It didn't take long for her to finally get everything into place. She thought that he might be asleep, but still, it didn't stop her.

"Blake," she paused to take deep breath before continuing.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Was it too soon? Was the chapter too blunt? Let me know what you thought below or you can message me on Twitter, @stefanigwenph. :)


	15. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. But, thankfully, I got it all together (i guess) and here it is. Thanks for reading in advance. :))
> 
> Small note: I sometimes tend to forget that this story is not just all about fluff and cupcakes and rainbows. :)

_It’s because I love you._

It was one of the things she kept replaying in her head, along with the moment they had last night, as she made breakfast. Blake was still fast asleep and Gwen couldn’t bring herself to at least close her eyes, so she decided to make some breakfast for them, as early as seven in the morning. 

_I just wanted you to know that I love you too._

She didn’t regret saying it. Don’t get her wrong. Although, she did wonder if she could’ve said it better to him. There’s no standard of what’s a better way of saying it, but you couldn’t blame her. She’s not even sure if he actually heard it anyway. 

“Why can’t I just push you away completely?!” Gwen said it directing to her insecurities, and almost a little too loud. She almost panicked, hoping it didn’t wake up Kingston or Blake. She couldn’t help herself either. Blake already reassured her _lots of times_ that he’s in it for the long haul and that he’s staying. _Why can’t I just let that sink in my head?_

She tried to keep in mind that it’s different this time. Last night made her realize that even more. Not completely, but it was enough for what’s going on between her and Blake. Blake was always patient with her. He didn’t just got up and left. He was also scared, but he didn’t let that push him away. Even she, herself, was amazed with everything that man could do. He always made her feel better. He always reassured her. He’s so much more. _Again, try to let that sink in, Gwen._

“I thought it’s okay already. Why can’t I stop being insecure? Blake doesn’t deserve that.” She dropped her cooking utensils and brought both of her hands to her face. She placed her elbows on top of the counter to keep her balance. 

“Be patient with yourself, baby girl.” That drawl reached her ears after a few moments of silence. She didn’t bring her head up, as she was taking deep breaths, trying to organize herself and keeping her thoughts cool. 

“Your insecurities will always be there. It just varies on how we deal with it. And, we can’t master that overnight.” She felt his hands caressing her sides, and she could feel his breath on her shoulders. His voice remained calm and steady. 

“It’s okay to be insecure, baby girl,” he began, “I sometimes get insecure too. It was hard for me to deal with it for years. It took me just lately to realize that I can handle them better since I believed in something bigger. It’ll take a while, but you’ll get the hang of it.” 

What he had just said to her was like a response to everything in her head. It’s as if he read her mind. 

“Start slow, baby girl. I’ll be right here with you. Like I said, I’m staying.” She shivered at his touch when he carefully tried to turn her around and slowly drag her hands away from her face. 

“This is why you don’t deserve me,” Gwen brought up out of nowhere, leaving Blake taken aback by her sudden remark. 

“You always know the right things to say. You’re always so patient. I always try to keep in mind everything that you’ve told me and reassured me. But I don’t why my insecurities continue to fight it off, even if I know deep down that I’m in for this too,” Gwen didn’t know she was actually rambling already. Blake was about to say something, but she immediately spoke after she catched her breath. “I don’t know why you’re so good at dealing with me. Really, kudos to you for that. I get like this most of time and you just know exactly what to do. You could’ve chosen better girls who wouldn’t doubt you and like, you still chose to stick with me. I mean you told me that you love me and that made me feel super relieved, because I’m going crazy about what I feel for you, to be honest. But what I’m trying to say is-“ Gwen continued on rambling but was stopped by a soft peck that Blake landed on her lips. 

“There you already said it,” he said as he pulled away. 

“Wh-what?” She felt Blake cup both of her cheeks, but she didn’t look straight in his eyes, feeling a little nervous and guilty. 

“If I remember correctly, you said ‘you told me that you love me’,” Gwen nodded slowly in agreement as she finally looked into his eyes, trying to follow, “Well then, you can start with that first whenever you try to think that I don’t deserve you.” 

Gwen didn’t say anything in response. Instead, she let her forehead land on Blake’s chest as she took a deep breath. Blake’s hands went up and down her back as they stood in that position for a few minutes. When she finally had the courage to look back up at him, she met his dimpled smile.

“Good morning, pretty girl. Feel better?” He soothed her cheek and Gwen found herself leaning against his large hand. 

“You are seriously not real,” she whispered. 

“If you only knew how much I told that to myself, during that time I met you in Oklahoma,” he placed a kiss on her forehead, as he gently cupped her face. 

“I guess I just love you that much, that I don’t want anything less for you.” 

“Being with you and having you is so much more than anything I’ve ever wanted,” Blake began, making Gwen a little emotional, “I want you to remember that starting now. Okay, pretty girl?” 

“Okay,” she whispered as she let her arms go around his torso and bury her head against his chest. 

“I should be the one that’s taking care of you,” she brought up again after the small silence that fell. 

“Trust me, I’m all better now,” Blake reassured her, “And I won’t be okay, unless you are.” 

Gwen’s tears began gathering up in her eyes. Her love for this man just grew more. Considering that he never gave up and he tried his best to make her feel better was absolutely mind blowing. She just wished that she wasn’t like this most of the time. But like Blake said, she’d have to start slow. 

“I’m sorry about this,” she tightened her grip on him as she tried to apologize. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, baby girl,” he began, “Just talk to me okay? You don’t have to tell everything right now, but we’ll figure it out.” 

She nodded against his chest. They stayed in that position for a couple more minutes. Gwen was more than grateful that Blake was there. Otherwise, she could’ve completely lost it. 

“I’ll just finish making breakfast.” She said as she looked back up to meet his gaze. 

“Let me help you, baby girl.” 

She nodded again in response as they moved together in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her, King and Blake. 

  


  


“What time does King usually wake up?” Gwen looked at the wall clock as Blake raised the question. 

“About 9 or 10, it depends as long as he gets 10-12 hours of sleep.” Gwen told Blake as she adjusted herself on his lap. They were already finished with making breakfast, so they decided to sit on the couch and enjoy each other’s company, even if it’s just for a short while. 

“Gwen,” Blake’s nervous tone could be heard. 

“Yeah?” She looked up at him to give her full attention. 

“I’m just curious, but I understand if you don’t want to answer." Gwen could noticed him feeling a little uneasy, which made her as curious as he was. 

Gwen nodded in approval and waited for him to speak. Although, he just sat there in silence and never spoke after that. She could see him trying to organize his thoughts, afraid that he might say or ask the wrong thing. Gwen waited patiently. But as the minutes had gone by, her curiosity levels went up.

"Blake?" Gwen finally brought up.

"Oh, um, sorry. I, never mind. It might not be right to bring it up," he replied, finally snapping out of it.

"Hey, it's okay. Like you said, we'll talk right?" she tried quoting what he said to her a few moments back.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna push you as well," he said.

"I know," she laid her head on his shoulder and brought herself as close as possible to him. Touching was something the two of them weren't shy about lately. Sometimes the two of them would hesitate but eventually, as one of them would initiate, the other would follow.

"It's about King-" Blake was about to start but he got interrupted.

"Mommy?" Little sniffles could be heard as King's voice filled the room.

"King?" Gwen sat up and scanned the room to find King.

"He's on top of the staircase, baby girl," Blake mentioned as he tried to move them so the both of them could stand up.

"Hold on, baby. Don't go down," Gwen stood up in panic and ran up the stairs to get King.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked as she knelt to be in King's level of eyesight.

"King, nightmare," Kingston responded. The little boy's tears continued going down his face. Gwen hugged her baby tight and soothed her son's back slowly and gently.

"It's alright, baby. You're safe with mommy," she reassured her little boy and she continued soothing his back with both of her hands. She looked behind her and saw Blake standing on the last step of the staircase and smiling at her.

She looked back at King and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "And Blake," she continued.

When King was calm enough, she carried her little boy and headed back down the stairs so they could have breakfast. As they got near Blake, he gently placed his palm on Kingston's back and began doing the same gesture that Gwen did a while ago.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed.

"Nightmare," she said a little out loud.

Blake nodded in response and continued soothing her son's back. King raised his head up and immediately found Blake, the boy let out a small smile as Blake returned the same feature.

Gwen watched the small interaction between the two and couldn't help but smile. For one moment, she thought about what could it be like to have a family with Blake.

"Your mommy told me you had a nightmare," Blake began as he talked to Kingston.

Kingston nodded in reply against Gwen's shoulders. Her son's gaze never left Blake, showing his full attention to him.

"I get nightmares too," Blake confessed.

Gwen suddenly felt Kingston raise his head up quickly and saw him tilt his head in confusion. "Really?" her baby boy asked.

"Yeah," Blake answered as he nodded, "Don't worry, buddy. They're normal. Just remember that every time you'd have a nightmare, your mommy and I will always be hear for you and to protect you, okay?" Gwen's heart softened at what Blake said. She drew out a small smile as she watched them talk.

"Okay," Kingston replied, smiling.

"Cheer up, okay? Now, who wants breakfast?" Blake whispered into Kingston's ear.

"Me! Me! Me!" Kingston happily remarked. Blake and Gwen couldn't help but giggle at the boy's sudden change of mood and becoming excited.

The three of them headed to the kitchen and Blake began setting up the table as Gwen put Kingston on his chair. Once Kingston saw what they were going to have for breakfast, the boy got even more excited which made Gwen give him his first bite even if she wasn't seated yet. As Kingston chewed his food, Gwen noticed Blake already sitting down and leaving a space for her. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, once Blake has completely sat down, she immediately took her place on his lap.

"Whoa!" Blake's tone was mixed with shock and amusement.

"Sorry," Gwen giggled like a teenager as she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"You can sit on my lap as much as you want," he reassured her as he cupped her cheek.

"I'll take note of that," she winked at him before giving Kingston his second bite.

That moment was filled with giggles, laughs and exchanging of bites. Gwen wanted to taste Blake's food and so did he. Kingston would get excited with every bite he'd receive which made Blake and Gwen giggle every time her son did that.

Time went by that fast and once they got to finish breakfast, they first played with Kingston in his room and then decided to go to the park after lunch.

"Kingston is all settled, baby girl," Blake said, making Gwen almost jump in shock. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you," he followed up quickly after seeing Gwen's reaction.

"It's okay," she looked towards them and saw Blake carrying Kingston. Her eyes soften as she took in the moment in front of her, then she suddenly remembered she was supposed to find something.

"What are you looking for, baby?" he asked as she was going in circles around the room.

"I'm trying to find King's other bottle. I always bring three when we go out and I only have two in the bag," she replied as she rummaged through King's stuff in panic mode.

"Is it the one in the dishwasher?" Blake recalled.

"What?" she shot her head up since she didn't hear the question clearly.

"I saw a bottle in the dishwasher while making breakfast, then I kind off put it on top of the counter when it was finished. Isn't that the one?" Blake tried to confirm as he asked her again.

"Oh yeah!" she ran past Blake and made her way downstairs. When she saw the bottle on the dishwasher, she felt relieved. It was one of King's favorite bottles and she wouldn't handle it if she lost it. She quickly put some fresh warm water in it from the dispenser. When she was about to go back upstairs, she saw Blake standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding King's small hand in his and Kingston's bag on the other.

"Ready to go, baby girl?" he asked as he brought out a small smile.

"Yeah," she slowly nodded, returning the feature.

She went nearer and placed the bottle in the bag. Blake offered to carry it, so she decided to hold Kingston instead. She stopped right in front of Blake, leaving him a little confused.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Worry filled his tone and when she looked up, she let out a small smile.

"It's just, I'm not used to having someone help me prepare King's stuff. It's always been me," she looked down again with a little guilt inside her, knowing that she's been ignoring Blake a for a while as she prepared Kingston's stuff to go to the park.

"It's okay, baby girl," she could feel him placing his hand beneath her chin and bringing it up so she could meet his gaze. "I'm actually flattered to have the opportunity to see you in mom mode," he confessed against her nose. 

Gwen let out a soft giggle as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Blake," she whispered.

"No need to thank me, baby girl," he said as he caressed her cheek. "Come on. I'm sure the little guy is dying to go to the park," Blake chuckled as he looked at Kingston.

"Park! Park! Park!" Kingston squealed in excitement as he tried to pull Gwen towards the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She and Kingston have been going around and playing for hours, while Blake watched their stuff. Gwen was honestly getting super tired and super mind blown with the energy Kingston still had. Blake brought them to another park that was a bit farther from where she and King used to go. But, it was big and it had more playground equipment, so it wasn't a big change from what King was used to. At least now, they have a new place where they could go to and for King to play. Gwen was really glad and grateful that Blake was indeed fulfilling what he said about staying and being in it for the long haul.

"Kingston want play, mommy," her son whined as they headed back towards the benches.

"Mommy is a bit tired. I'll just rest, baby," she continued as they got nearer to Blake.

"You two done?" Blake chuckled as he handed out King's shirt to Gwen.

"His energy won't go down," Gwen exhaled as she took her seat and began changing King's shirt for the third time. She was actually super glad she brought more than three shirts this time. It's been a while since Kingston played outside, and she just wanted to make sure in case he had a little more energy this time, but she never knew he would have way more than she expected.

"I'll play with him, so you can rest," Blake offered as Gwen fixed Kingston's shirt.

"You think you can handle him?" Gwen smirked as she tried saving Blake by asking him if he was sure about it.

"I think I can," he chuckled, "Here, I bought this when the waffle guy passed by. You might want to have a little snack." He placed the food beside her and began standing up.

"Thank you," she smiled towards him and pouted, asking for a kiss.

Blake carefully placed a long and soft peck on her lips. It was a light and warm kiss. Exactly the way Gwen wanted it, she couldn't help but smile during the course of their kiss, knowing that Blake has always been giving exactly what she wants without even having the need to say it. "Any time, baby girl," he said as he pulled away.

"Okay, buddy. Where do you want to play?" Gwen watched as Blake interacted with Kingston. She was going to see them play together outdoors for the first time.

"There!" Kingston pointed at the swings. He tried to grab Blake's big hand with his little ones and started running towards the swings.

"Good luck, Blake!" she giggled as Blake tried to catch up with King as he ran.

Gwen ate her waffles as she watched King and Blake play. The smile on Kingston's face could not be removed as he rode Blake's back. Blake was probably trying to pretend that he was a horse or something and Kingston was the rider. Gwen's smile stretched across her face, seeing her little boy and the man she truly loved were having a great time. She would be forever grateful for having Blake, and seeing him become like a father to King made her love him even more. She began wondering when should they make it official. But then again, they didn't need that kind of stuff. Although at the same time, she wanted to for the sake of having an answer when people would ask them soon enough.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Gwen answered almost jumping in place when she suddenly heard some man's voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you done with the water bottle and the paper ma'am?" Gwen almost got confused as the man asked, but then she figured out from the uniform that he was one of the staff who was in charge of maintaining the cleanliness of the park.

"I was about to throw it, but I haven't seen a trash bin around here," she told the guy.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I have trash bag right here."

"Oh okay, thank you," she carefully dropped the trash in the trash bag and smiled at the guy after a few seconds shortly.

"By the way, ma'am. I kind of had a glimpse at your husband and son a while ago, they are quite a sight to watch," the guy said.

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks," she smiled nervously and she wanted to correct the guy but eventually deciding not to.

"Have a great day ahead, ma'am," the guy remarked as he left.

"You too," Gwen whispered as she went back to her initial sitting position.

She was quite taken aback with what the guy noticed. _Did we really look like husband and wife? Or was it because he saw a kid with us, or maybe..._

"Oh my god! Snap out of it, Gwen," she sort of yelled as she talked to herself. _Is it normal to think like this, early on a relationship? Maybe._

Gwen probably thought she was crazy already, but who could blame her? A stranger approached her and told her son and husband _(soon-to-be)_ was a sight to watch. _Who wouldn't go slightly crazy about that?_ Especially this bond, that she and Blake have, was still new and slowly building itself.

"Did I really just thought about Blake becoming my soon-to-be husband?" Gwen whispered to herself. _My goodness, Gwen. Get a grip._

She really couldn't believe that there was somehow one person that could point that out. Blake told her countless of times that he was in it for the long haul, but she never really thought of it that being evident to other early on. _Was it a sign or something?_

"Gwen-"

She was interrupted in her train of thought. She didn't know if she should thank the person or not. But when she looked up and saw a teary eyed Kingston with a worried Blake, the direction of her attention immediately changed.

"What happened?" Gwen asked as she pulled Kingston closer.

"Flower," Kingston said and she saw a little pint of blood on his finger.

"What happened, Blake?" she looked up towards her cowboy and she could also see the worried look on his face

"Kingston wanted the rose that were in the bushes, so we could give it to you. I told him to wait and I would check if it had thorns. I grabbed one with the least number and began removing them. I didn't know that I left one right underneath the actual flower. He touched that part and got pricked by that leftover thorn," Blake spilled all the details, letting Gwen be filled in with the situation.

Gwen slowly nodded after Blake finished. She looked back to Kingston who was still crying. Getting pricked by a thorn was no joke. It'd really hurt in the first place. "We have to clean this up and put some bandage on it," Gwen said.

Blake immediately handed her over the baby wipes and began cleaning the little wound. Kingston remained crying, as Gwen kept whispering to her baby boy that it will all be okay and what she's doing will go by fast, while Blake ran his hand up and down Kingston's back. Gwen brought out the band aid that she always kept in the pockets in case of emergencies. When the bandage was already placed, Kingston still wouldn't stop crying. She and Blake were doing their best to calm Kingston down. Blake was slowly going to lay his hand on Kingston's head when Gwen suddenly had a flashback.

  


_She was busy cooking some baby soup in the kitchen when Kingston began crying. "Hold on, baby," she said as she tried to hurry up._

_She was about to finish when her fiancee came barging in the kitchen. "What the hell is with the crying?!" Gavin shouted._

_"Thanks for the help, Gavin," Gwen sarcastically brought up as she placed the final touches on the soup._

_"Ugh!" He rolled his eyes and sounding like an immature child as he left the kitchen._

_Gwen sighed in frustration. Gavin wasn't exactly helping with raising Kingston. She thought that he was okay with this, so she pushed with the pregnancy. But lately, every time Kingston would cry, he would get angry. He would also become really furious when she prioritized Kingston more than him. He never even considered that King was only a year old and would ask for his mother more often than usual, especially now her son's struggling with a fever._

_When she entered in the living room, she almost dropped the soup with the sight in front of her._

_"Could you be quiet?!" Gavin yelled. "You always cry and cry and cry! Almost like Gwen! Can you shut the hell up?!" Instead of calming down, Kingston cried even more._

_"Oh my god! Shut up!" Gavin yelled again and Gwen saw red when she saw his hand slap her son._

_"What in the world, Gavin?" she placed the soup on the table that was in front of the couch and ran in the middle of him and King's playpen._

_"That little thing won't stop crying! I had to teach him a lesson!" Gavin furiously shouted._

_"That 'little thing' you're referring to is your son," she tried to deal with him calmly but kept her voice firm, knowing that screaming wouldn't help Kingston calm down. "Violence is never a solution, Gavin," she continued._

_"Oh yeah, well, what did you have in mind, Ms. pretending-to-know-it-all?"_

_"How about you try being patient with him especially now that he has fever?" she stood tall against him as she talked._

_"Whatever, Gwen!" he began, and shouting, "You're pretty much useless! Just like that little thing."_

_"Excuse me?" she barely even finished the sentence when he slammed the door._

__  
"No!" Gwen yelled, leaving Blake shocked and confused, "Get away from him!"

"I just thought it would help him calm down," Blake said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't lay a hand on him. Don't!"

"Okay, okay. I won't." Blake brought his hands up in surrender, following Gwen, so it wouldn't make things worst.

Gwen immediately began fixing their things as fast as she could, ignoring Blake the entire time.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Blake was still confused with what was happening.

"It's none of your business," Gwen said as tried to push him out of the way and leave.

"No, I won't let you leave unless your calm. It's not safe to drive for the both of you," Blake told her.

"Wow! Since when did you have the right to dictate my ways of being a mother, when you're not even a parent yourself," Gwen didn't realize that those words slipped out of her mouth, but it was too late.

"I didn't mean it that way, Gwen."

"Yes, you did! You don't think I'm a good mother!" she stood firm against him trying to prove her stand. 

"Gwen, that's not the point." She felt him grab her by the arm. It wasn't that tight for it to hurt, but tight enough for her to stay put and not go anywhere. 

"Let me go!" she almost yelled.

"Gwen, can we talk about this?" Blake stayed calm as he could but Gwen was the exact opposite.

"No!" she tried pushing him again, but it wasn't working.

"Gwen-"

"No!!" She pulled her arm as hard as she could to escape his grip and completely pushed him out of the way, almost knocking him down and walking out on him. She ran towards her car, hopped inside, slammed the door and started the engine.

"Gwen, wait!" She ignored him and drove away further from the park, further from everything. Little did she realize that she left a crying Kingston and a worried Blake behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think guys? Was my writing too blunt? Is the story getting boring? Let me know your thoughts, ideas and feedback below. :) Or you can message me on twitter, @stefanigwenph. Your comments and feedback will help me improve the story and motivate me more. :)


	16. One Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here’s chapter 16! Sorry it took a while, things are a bit busy with school. Thank you for reading in advance! :))’

Her head was on top of both of her knees as she held herself tight. She was crying for not just one, but various reasons. You would've probably known that with the previous events that happened. Finally, she lifted her head up. And it felt like someone called her, because she was able to see the sun set just in the nick of time. That's right. She was at the beach where Blake took her the other day, so they could watch the sunset together. The memory of it played in her head, the peaceful environment, her bonding time with Blake, everything.

"I ruined everything," she said to herself as she was full on sobbing that moment.

"I just walked out on him and said mean things to him. What have I done?" she fisted her pants as she cried even harder. _Perfect recipe for leaving, very astounding!_

"Good job, Gwen! You just ruined the one good thing you'd actually really have in your life! That's what you do best! Ruin everything! I hate myself so much!" she scolded herself as she kicked the sand with one of her feet. Normally, Blake would be there to reassure her and tell her to be patient with herself, but he wasn't during that time. And probably, he wouldn't be again.

It was just because of her own instincts, which was why she got there. She didn't exactly plan on going to that specific spot in the beach. But the longer she was able to stay, she ended up realizing where she was.

The tears never stopped coming. Regret and guilt filled her as she let the situation and the gravity of what she did sink into her. A rush of thoughts kept going in her head. Mostly about what was going to happen now and what's the consequence she'd face. There were lots of it. That was just a glimpse. Gwen eventually ended up sniffing when her chest started feeling heavy and she could barely breath with her nose.

Gwen continued to sit there as she tried to even in her breathing, until her phone rang. She answered it and didn't bother to look at who was calling her.

"Gwen Renee Stefani! Could you please explain to me why you haven't been picking up my calls for hours and when I called your house landline, some country guy with a sexy twang answered?" She heard a female voice screaming at the other end of the line, one that's very familiar to her, _Jen._

She didn't end the call, but she pulled it away from her ear to check what the time was. Gwen's eyes widened when she saw that it was almost 8 pm. _Crap._

"I'm sorry, Jen. I didn't-" Gwen began to answer with her voice sounding heavy.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Jen's tone of voice immediately switched to a worried one.

"I'll tell you about it soon," Gwen said, "What do you mean you called my house landline?" Gwen was able to keep that in mind. And deep down, she wanted to confirm something.

"Okay. I'll look forward to that," Jen responded, "You weren't answering my calls, so my next thought was to call you in your landline since you might be at home. When I dialed, some guy picked it up. I freaking froze. I asked myself like, how in the world is there a man other than Kingston in Gwen's house? I know that it wasn't that ass of an ex-fiancée of yours because of the twang. But like, what?"

_It might be Blake!_ A little ray of hope sparked within her, but she didn't keep it too high. That might have been hours ago and Blake probably left the house. Who'd know?

"Who's the guy, Gwen?" Jen curiously asked.

"I'll also tell you that soon." That was all Gwen could say. Before Gwen continued, she had suddenly remembered Kingston especially Jen brought him up. _Crap! Kingston!_

"I have to go, Jen!" Gwen exclaimed in panic.

"But wait! Gwen-" She immediately ended the call, stood up and rushed to her car. After getting herself settled, she drove as fast she could to get home.

It didn't take long before she was able to arrive. She parked her car on the driveway, picked up her phone and got out of the car quickly as possible. She didn't even bother to further notice the truck that was parked right in front of her house. She ran to the porch as fast as she could. Before she was able to touch the knob, the door flashed open.

"Oh my god, Gwen!" Blake immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. Gwen was in shock for a couple of minutes, before she was able to register that he brought the both of them inside. When he pulled away, Gwen noticed that he kept a short distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I-I didn't mean to," he blurted out nervously.

"You're here," Gwen said in a low tone.

"Yeah. I, uh, found the keys in Kingston's bag," he tried to explain himself to her despite the stuttering.

"You stayed," she whispered.

"And, uh. What?" Blake asked confused.

Gwen just wrapped her arms around Blake's torso and pulled him in for a tight hug. She was sure that Blake was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but eventually gave in as his arms went around her waist. She felt him nuzzle his nose against the top of her head. They stood in that position for a few minutes until Gwen started crying.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Worry filled Blake's voice and Gwen buried her face deeper into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I'm so sorry," Gwen sobbed against Blake's chest.

"Sorry for what, baby girl?" Blake asked confused.

"I just walked out on you and said mean things to you. I'm not good for you, Blake. I don't deserve you. I understand if you want to leave," she answered and loud sniffs could be heard from her.

"Who said I would?" Blake's touch became more warm and firm, then the shivers went down Gwen's spine.

"What kind of person says mean stuff to you without considering the feelings of the other and walks out like it is nobody's business? Tell me, Blake," she was trying her best to make him understand her point.

"It's okay, baby girl. I know you didn't mean it," Blake said calmly.

"But Blake, I hurt you," she looked up to meet his gaze and the tears started going down her cheek.

Blake wiped each of them off her face, before he responded. "It did a little. But I also know that something triggered you, which is why you reacted and responded that way." Blake dealt with the situation like an actual pro. Gwen was reall shocked by how much this man was able to defy almost all of her expectations and how much patience he'd actually have.

"See? You're so understanding and patient and I'm not like that," she let go of herself from his grip, kept a small space in between them and tried to stand tall, "I'm not good for you, Blake. I'm not what you want or what you should have. You'll just end up having enough of me and that's it. I love you, Blake. I can't let you be deprived of what you deserve," she implied.

"Say it again," he smirked softly.

"You're missing the point, Blake-"

"Say it again," he cut her off and restated what he just said.

"I love you, Blake and I couldn't let you be deprived of what you deserve," she repeated it just like the way she said it a while ago, except this time she was confused on why he wanted her to say it again.

"There you go," he walked closer to her as Gwen froze in place.

"I, I don't get it," Gwen uttered softly.

"Remember Gwen, I chose to stay because I love you. And you just said that you don't want me to be deprived of anything because you love me. You got your answer." She felt him carefully land his hands on her sides and he began caressing them. It was intended for Gwen to calm down, but instead her heart raced faster.

"Blake, I'm not worth it." Her voice cracked as she shook her head sideways and a tear made its way down her face again.

"That's where you're wrong, Gwen." He wiped her tear and began caressing her cheek with the same hand. "You're more than worth it," he whispered against her forehead.

"You don't get it." Another tear went down.

"Like I said, be patient with yourself, baby girl. I'm here," he pulled her in a for a hug and Gwen immediately buried her face on his chest once more.

"But you have your own struggles too, I don't want to add up to that," she mumbled against his shirt.

"Then we fight our struggles together," he answered, "Are you with me?"

"I am, Blake," she met his gaze once more, "I'm just scared that you'll get enough of me."

"I won't, trust me," he reassured her as he placed a peck on her forehead.

"I'm really sorry, Blake," Gwen reiterated as soft sniffs escaped her once more.

"Shh, don't worry about it. It's all okay now. One step at a time okay?" he cupped both of her cheeks and he gave her a determined smile.

She slowly nodded. She caressed his hands with hers as she repeated Blake's remark, "One step at a time." 

  
She adjusted herself once more on his lap as she tried to get the some more popcorn from his hand.

"Here, baby girl. You could've just asked." She saw him drew his hand nearer to her and she was able to get more easily.

"I didn't want to disturb you while watching," she stated.

"It's always better to watch you than any movie, pretty girl," he replied.

Gwen softly giggled before she swallowed the popcorn she was holding. It didn't take long until the end credits of the movie started showing. She switched her full attention to Blake and caught him staring at her.

"Hi," he began.

"Hi," she softly smiled.

"You feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"I'm going to get there. Like you said, one step at a time." She gave him a peck on the cheeks after her remark. When she pulled away, she met his breathtaking dimpled smile. She returned the same feature, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Blake?" Gwen brought up after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is Kingston asleep?" she asked with so much concern. She couldn't help but feel guilty that her son was left there clueless in the midst of everything.

"Yeah. I was able to put him to sleep about 30 minutes before you arrived," he told her.

"I need to talk to him," she told him, "I have to apologize for making him feel like that."

"Gwen, we all make mistakes. I know he's really young but he'll understand. Don't pressure yourself, baby girl. You can talk to him tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry even that responsibility, I left it completely to you." She looked up at him again with a worried and an im-sorry look on her face.

"No need to feel sorry, Gwen," he reassured her, "I love that little boy just as much as I love you."

Gwen's started to smile and felt her chest lighten up. She was more than grateful for Blake, not only his patience, understanding and unending love for her, but also for Kingston. She'd never imagine a man like him would end up with her. She was more than lucky for that. Although, she wanted to ask one risky question.

"Blake, can I ask something?" she nervously began.

"Sure, baby girl," he replied.

"But you don't have to answer right now if you're not comfortable with it," she said. Blake nodded slowly, not getting her point. Gwen took a deep breath before she went on. "Do you have kids?" she asked in a low tone. She braced herself for whatever response she may get. When Blake paused in silence, he just looked at her. For the first time, she could not determine what that look was. He just looked neutral. Gwen was afraid that it might be the wrong timing and she started panicking inside. She was trying to come up of ways to make up for it, and she decided to go with the first thing that crossed her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I just got curious. And, I just, you're really good with Kingston and all of that, so I wondered maybe you have or something or I don't know. But don't worry, it's not required to answer. But, like-" Little did Gwen realize that she was already babbling because she didn't want to make anything stir into a bad direction and she's afraid she might have just done that. She was supposed to continue but Blake cut her off.

"Baby, it's okay," he said calmly, "For the record, I'm okay with being asked and having to answer that question. The media has been asking me for years too. Although, their questions were like, when do I plan on having kids."

Gwen released a sigh she never thought she was holding. She felt very relieved that she didn't push a red button. "So, no? You don't have?" Gwen's voice trailed off, but she managed to finish what she was supposed to say.

Blake nodded in approval and she let her forehead land on the crook of his neck. She could hear him breathing as his hands went up and down her back. "I didn't mean to ask it. I apologize, Blakey," she began.

"It's okay, baby girl," he responded, "To tell you the truth, I never thought I would have kids. I have nieces and nephews tho, if that counts. Going back, it’s because my whole life made me believe I wasn't made for that. Until you came along, I was opened to things I never thought I would have." Gwen looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. Thankfully, Blake got what she meant. "A home, a family, a girl that really loves me," he stated.

"A girlfriend?" she tried to rephrase that last chunk of words Blake mentioned.

"I wanted to say it, but I don't want to cross boundaries," Blake confessed.

"I like it, Blake," she smiled towards him, "Boyfriend sounds good on you too."

"So, it's-" Blake paused trying to think of the right words to say.

Gwen responded with a soft and warm kiss on the lips as her way of saying it. When she pulled away, she could see Blake smiling.

"Seriously, Gwen?" he was still in shock and could barely believe it.

"Just hours ago made me realize that I don't want to lose you. So, yeah. Seriously," she ended with a giggle.

"Hell yeah!" Blake placed her on his side and stood up quickly. He was walking back and forth and was trying to knock some sense into him.

"Gwen Stefani is my girlfriend!" he shouted in the living room.

"Don't be too loud. You might wake up Kingston," Gwen chuckled.

"Gwen freaking Stefani is my girlfriend," he whispered loudly, which made Gwen burst into laughter.

"Yes. Yes, I am." She smiled towards Blake.

"I'm the luckiest bitch in the world." he exclaimed as she felt him grab her by the waist and swung her around in the air. Gwen couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as he did the gesture. When he put her down, he placed a long kiss against her lips and pulled away when they both ran out of air.

"Jeez, I really can't believe it," he claimed as he ran a hand through his soft curls.

"Keep calm, Blake. We're not yet married," Gwen giggled.

"Yet," he winked.

"Oh my god! Blake Shelton, you're unbelievable," Gwen laughed out loud.

"What? Who knows?" he said as she was pulled closer to him then he kissed her forehead.

Gwen unconsciously let out a yawn right after Blake pulled away. She just stared at Blake's shirt for a couple of minutes until she was brought back to life by her _boyfriend._

"Tired, baby girl?" he asked.

Gwen nodded in response as another yawn came in. That was the signal for them to head to bed. In didn't take long for the couple to get themselves ready. As they laid down together in their usual cuddle position, Blake brought up one last question.

"Gwen,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow? I know a place that has a playground for Kingston to play with," he brought up. Gwen looked towards him to show that she was listening and she sent him a signal, indicating him to continue. "Just to you know, for us to bond and get to know each other," he continued.

She landed another kiss on his lips before she responded, "I'd love that."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy" Kingston said as she entered the room.

"Hi baby," she softly replied as she took a seat on the right side of the bed.

"You okay now, mommy?" Kingston asked as he tried his best to sit up. Gwen helped him a little and she was glad her son didn't pull back from her touch.

"Yes, of course baby boy," she ran her hand through his short hair as she caressed his head. "Why did you ask?" she continued. 

"Bwlake, say mommy cry and frustrated. Bwlake and Kingston worry. Bwlake wait yesterday, said mommy will come back," Kingston tried his best explaining with the words he knew and paused after saying a few before continuing.

"I'm sorry, baby boy. Mommy made you feel worried and sad," she hugged King tight as she got near him.

"It's okay, mommy. Kingston understand. Bwlake take care Kingston," her son proudly claimed.

"Thank you, baby," she landed a kiss on his forehead then she smiled at her little boy.

"Mommy wants to tell you something," she began and it made Kingston a little excited. "We'll be going out to dinner with Blake later."

"Dinner! Mommy and Bwlake! Mommy and Bwlake! Mommy and Bwlake!"

"Alright, alright, save the energy for later, baby boy. We have to go through breakfast first."

The day went by fast, but it was nevertheless memorable for Gwen and Blake. They spent the entire day as a family. They did various activities with Kingston like cooking their meals with him, playing with his toys and watching movies together. As the day passed by, the more Gwen realized how much she and Blake are actually a perfect fit together, not just as parents but as a couple. He was really doing well with Kingston especially in making him laugh. She'd always love that he'd care for them so much and being with him just seemed like a normal thing. It felt normal.

It was 5:30 when Blake reminded them to get ready for dinner. Gwen let Kingston and Blake get ready together, so they could bond through the simple ways like picking their clothes and getting ready for something. Gwen took her time as she got ready and she made sure to look extra special for this dinner, since it's their first _date_ as boyfriend and girlfriend. Gwen was excited, but at the same time nervous. She wanted the date to be perfect. She hoped she won't screw up.

"Okay, Gwen. Don't overthink too much. You'll get through, one step at a time." She took a deep breath before putting the final touches on her make-up.

Gwen wore a black sleeveless sequin dress and black boots that reached up until her knees. She kept her hair down and made it wavy. Her make-up was the simple look she'd used everyday, except she made her red lips extra red, which made them really stand out with the outfit. She looked at herself one more time in front of the mirror before she straightened her dress and went out the door.

Halfway down the stairs, she saw Blake watching a show with Kingston as they waited on the couch. Gwen was beyond happy to see their bond getting stronger each day. When she finally got down, Blake noticed her presence in the room.

"Gwen, let me tell you something about King- HOLY MOTHER OF GIRAFFES AND DINOSAURS!" Blake exclaimed, making Kingston jump in place.

Gwen giggled as she saw Blake's reaction, "Do I hear a Kingston influence right there?"

"Mommy look beautiful!" Kingston squealed as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Thank you, baby," she ran her fingers through his hair when she got near to the couch.

"You look great, cowboy. Love your tux," she complimented him as she adjusted his tie closer to the middle.

"You should look at yourself," Blake finally spoke out, "You look... breathtaking."

Gwen blushed since she was still not used to Blake's compliments. "I mean you're always breathtaking, but right now it's just, wow."

"Thank you, Blake," she shyly began.

Blake stood up with King as he turned off the TV. They checked a few more things with the house before they leave. When everything was finally okay and ready, Gwen noticed Blake approaching her.

"Ready to go, pretty girl?" he said as he offered his hand.

Gwen held his hand with hers and Kingston with the other. Blake opened the door for them and Gwen let Kingston go out first. Before Gwen was completely outside, Blake whispered something, "I'm so proud to call you mine."

Blake chose to drive this time to the place. He insisted since he was the one who offered the dinner date. Gwen waited anxiously in anticipation. She was nervous the entire car ride and only Kingston reading out loud what's written on the billboards was helping her calm down. Blake's hand on her lap was supposed to as well, but it was making chest pound more and more.

"We're here," Blake spoke out. Kingston squealed and Gwen took her time to check out the front. It's an exclusive Italian restaurant. It was the one that's all over the news when it opened last week, since along with its exclusivity, it was also family friendly. "You okay, pretty girl?" Blake checked on her before going out.

"Yeah, just nervous," she confessed.

"Why, pretty girl?" 

"First date as boyfriend and girlfriend," she smiled at him and her nerves slowly started fading when she saw his dimples.

"We got this, sunflower," he said.

"Sunflower?" she restated.

"Yeah, every time you smile, it reminds me of the sun, a ray of hope, new happiness, new life. And you're beautiful and I thought of flower, so sunflower." Gwen just couldn't help but smile because it was really thoughtful of him to associate her with things like that and even come up with those nicknames. And, it collided with a very big coincidence.

"That's my favorite flower, by the way," she stated, still smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind," he winked before landing a short kiss on the her cheek.

Gwen, Blake and Kingston entered the restaurant together and Kingston immediately found the playground. Gwen and Blake dropped him off there and they would call him when the food is ready. They both found a spot where the playground was visible, so they could watch Kingston and still enjoy each other's company.

Blake pulled Gwen's seat for her like he always did, even at home, and Gwen was still taken aback by that gesture. There was barely anyone she could remember who would pull her seat for her, before Blake. _He really is a true gentleman._

After ordering, Gwen requested for a high chair for Kingston to sit in. As the waiter left, there was comfortable silence that emerged between them. They were just stealing glances and appropriately touching each other. They were in public so they had to limit the PDA. Nevertheless, it made Gwen a little giddy every time Blake would tickle her or touch a sensitive spot on her arm.

"Blake," she giggled for the nth time when his hand reached her tickle spot.

Blake raised his arms up in surrender and they ended up laughing with each other. Both of their gazes ended up on the playground and the atmosphere started getting a little serious.

"Gwen,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm very curious to know, but if you're not comfortable it's okay," he took a deep breath as he began.

"What is it? I'll answer anything," she responded genuinely.

"I don't want you feel pressured when you answer just because we're official or something, okay?" he confirmed again one more time.

"Of course, I won't, cowboy," she reassured him as she caressed his cheek.

"Okay," he shot a quick but deep exhale and sat straight as he began to ask, "I just wanted to know, where's Kingston's dad? Like why did he left his responsibility?"

Gwen definitely saw this coming. She knew there would be a time that Blake would ask. Gwen understood well. He has a special kind of love for Kingston and who wouldn't be curious in the first place.

"I apologize if I brought up something a bit heavy, but like I said, no pressure," he reassured her again.

"I know, Blake," she smiled at him, "Sharing a bond together is not just all about the ups, but also the downs. There will be a time that I have to share it, and there's no other right moment of telling it other than now."

"You sure?" Blake reconfirmed with concern.

She just nodded. She was definitely ready. She knew that Blake loves her. He told her, proved that and showed it so many times. It was just about time he'd know why she's like this, what was the entire reason behind her insecurities and doubts, and most of all, how she ended up spending a 3-day vacation at Blake's resort a month ago.

You got that right. She's about to tell Blake what began it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Was the pacing too quick? Was it too blunt? Too short or too long? Ler me know your thoughts, suggestions and/or comments below. :) Or you can message me on twitter, @stefanigwenph. Have a great day ahead everyone! :)))


	17. Life before Blake (Special Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this again. I actually never knew that my schedule would be that hectic for the past three months that finding time to write basically anything was really a struggle. But don't worry, I never lost inspiration in writing this story. The thing I lacked now was time, unlike before it was the complete opposite. Alright, I won't waste much of your time on reading the notes. :)
> 
> Just um a little heads up, this is a special chapter since it's purely different from where the story is at currently (like chapter 3, that chapter would still somehow redirect back to the actual plot but this chapter is really far) Yáll can skip this chapter (for those who don't want to be confused) since it won't make you skip anything from the original plot. I just added this for the sake of those who are curious or anything else related. :) And for the sake of those who'll skip this, I‘ll upload this together with another chapter that starts from where it left off in chapter 16. :) (it’ll come in a few days i promise :))
> 
> One more thing...  
> For those who'll read this chapter, I hope your blood doesn't boil. :)
> 
> That's all! Have a good day ahead!

Like what they say, there's a reason for everything.

There are reasons why people come and go in our lives. It can be to teach you a lesson, to help and guide you, to be there for you, to build you, to test or maybe even destroy you. But sometimes, someone tends to believe a person's purpose in your life can be different or more than what they're intended for. That someone tends to say to himself or herself that it's not who he or she really is. There's more good into it than it seems. That's not the only reason why he or she is here. There's greater things for him or her, which is why they're at your life or maybe they shouldn't be in the first place. That, you'll believe that he or she will change, even if deep down you know they never will. 

**Ten years ago, (1992)**

There was huge music festival for rock bands going on in San Francisco that Gwen and her band, No Doubt, decided to join in. There were three bands that were going to play for the encore, The Cranberries, Bush and No Doubt, in that order. Gwen decided to watch the entire thing backstage, so that whenever there are sudden changes, they could be immediately informed. The closing act was already taking place and Gwen was busy watching The Cranberries perform one of their biggest hits, until a guy with a good tall figure approached her.

"Hi there," the guy began with his deep voice completely evident.

It took a while before Gwen was able to lift her head up since she loved watching the current band who's playing, eventually she did as a form of respect.

"Hi," she gave out a small smile.

"You're performing for the festival?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," she nodded in response. Gwen took her time in looking at the guy that was in front of her. It was the expected look for a guy who does rock music during that time, ripped jeans, messy hair, an electric guitar in hand. During those days, it's one of the things she could be easily attracted to. She decided to ask the same thing back to at least have a decent short conversation. "How 'bout you? You'll perform too?"

"Yup," the guy nodded, "After this band, it'll be us." 

"Oh. So you're that band, Bush. You're the lead singer?" she followed up.

"Yup. I have to go. We're next. Can I ask for your name?" the guy smiled.

"Gwen," she offered her hand for the guy to shake.

"Gavin," the guy took her hand and shook it slowly.

"Hope to see you after," Gavin said as he let go.

"Sure," she nodded as she saw him go on stage.

"Gwen, come on! We have to get ready!" Adrian called out.

"Be right there!" Gwen exclaimed as she stood up from her seat.

Gwen and the guys went to the side of the stage as they got their equipment ready. From Gwen's view, she could see Gavin perform. The other girls were shouting at him and all, so she thought he was appealing. She's never heard of Bush that much since her band really didn't go that big until Tragic Kingdom was released last year. When Gavin found out that she was on one of the sides of the stage, the guy would pretty much look at her and wink at any given chance. Gwen would only smile and gave out a nod, since maybe she thought that he was only greeting her or anything else related. When it was their turn, Gavin rushed to the side where Gwen was in and went near her as much as he could.

"It's your turn?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, we got the actual closing part. So good luck to us," she smiled a little.

"I'll watch you from the side," the guy said.

"Um sure," she let out a small smile before heading out to the stage.

Gwen performed all the singles released so far from Tragic Kingdom including the new single, Sunday Morning. She sang Don't Speak last since it was the one with the biggest success so far among the previous four. There were times that she would see Gavin who was trying his best to sing along with the songs that sounded familiar to him.

Gwen got off the stage after the loud cheering finish from performing Don't Speak, and Gavin was the first person to greet her, saying that she was great at getting the crowd fired up. Gavin was able to invite Gwen to go out to dinner with their bands, but in reality, it was only the guy's way of getting closer to Gwen. During the dinner, the two of them got really close and Gwen was starting to notice Gavin more.

Ever since that night, she and Gavin began hanging out as friends. Their bands would be getting together once in a while, until it was only the two of them that were available. Gwen didn't mind since she was starting to grow feelings for Gavin, because what she's been seeing so far was that he's an alright guy. They had the same music taste, similar interests and with some of their inspirations in music, so she thought that they would blend well together. Also, he was good with how he treated her so far, so she wouldn't deny the chance.

One time, Gavin invited her to dinner in one of the restaurants in San Francisco. It was close to where he had lived and she had a performance there. It was all good with the timing.

"Hey Gwen." Gwen was greeted by him who was already sitting down the table.

"Hey Gavin," she greeted back as she sat down.

"What's with the dinner, Gavin?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." the guy began.

Gwen nodded as her signal of letting him go on.

"Can I ask?" the guy shortly asked after her nod. Gwen nodded again and Gavin began babbling on. "Look uh. We've been hanging out for a while and... " the guy let out a deep breath until he wasn't able to continue.

"Gavin, are you okay?" she checked on him who was evidently nervous.

"Okay. I, I like you, Gwen. And, I tend to imagine sometimes what would it be like to have you as a girlfriend," the guy confessed straight on.

Gwen, during that time obviously, was taken aback by how he was able to somehow say that he had feelings for her. Gwen was really happy and excited until he asked the next question.

"Wanna be my girlfriend, Gwen?" the guy let out a smile as he raised the question.

"Yes," she smiled in response.

The first two years of their relationship was all good. Each of them had their flaws but they were fine, okay and happy. Every month they would have dates. They would go out of the country at times. Gwen was able to introduce Gavin to her parents. Even if Todd had a bad feeling about Gavin, Gwen defended him, saying that he's been good to her since the beginning and she wouldn't dream of having anyone else. There were times that they would perform their shows together. They weren't able to talk about collaborating yet, since the band just recently released Return of Saturn. Gavin was somehow able to be supportive of the album, so there was no problem or anything else less complicated.

Things started taking a rough turn during the night before No Doubt's mini tour for Return of Saturn, where Gwen was expecting to have dinner with Gavin at home, but he arrived the next morning.

"Honey, where have you been?" Gwen asked as she opened the door for her exhausted boyfriend at that time.

"None of your business."

"Oh, okay," Gwen was shocked by the response she received, which was a first. "I um, the first show of our tour starts today," she continued.

"Okay," the guy groggily replied.

Gwen just didn't mind his attitude at that time. She tried to keep in mind that he was tired, so she was able to understand. She escorted him up towards their room and when he was okay with his position, she started getting ready to leave.

"I have to go, honey," she told Gavin. All she got was a sleepy grunt as a response, but still, she tried to understand. "I love you," she said.

Gwen got no response. She just kept in mind that he was most likely sleeping. She left his copy of the house keys on the side table that was close to his reach and she left the house a little bit sad of what had happened during that morning.

The next day, she got a call from him saying that he was sorry with how he treated her. That was their first time with Gwen having a tour and Gavin was at home. Usually, they merged their schedules with touring so that there would be no conflicts when it came to their time with each other. He was trying to imply that he was very tired after rehearsing with the band all day. Gwen of course understood, since she would also get really tired from long band rehearsals. The both of them promised they would call each other every night to check on how the other one was doing. They did during the first week of their mini tour, but as it went on, Gavin barely answered Gwen's calls. Then again, she tried to understand that maybe he was busy with his band since they were working on an album. The day before their last show, Gavin apologized again on why he wasn't calling and/or answering. He promised he would call her before she performs like what they did before, pick her up from the airport when she gets back and take her out to dinner with him to celebrate the success of her band's mini tour.

"Gwen, come on. We're on in a few," Tony exclaimed, approaching her with his bass in hand.

"I'm just waiting for Gavin's call," she let out a small smile to her once ex-boyfriend and now bestfriend.

"Seriously? How many times did he let you down with that?" Tony shrugged as he mentioned what he observed.

"It's just a call, Tony," she tried her best to defend her (at that time) boyfriend.

"Exactly. It’s a small thing, yet he can't even do it properly," Tony addressed out.

"He's not like this before, Tony. He's just busy," Gwen tried to defend Gavin again.

"Whatever you say Gwen. His true colors are popping out," Tony interjected.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and set her attention back on the phone, hoping and patiently waiting for Gavin's call.

"Gwen, Tony, come on!" Adrian shouted from the side stage.

Gwen released a defeated sigh and Tony just shook his head slowly sideways. She didn't have much of a choice. She left her phone on a safe spot and went on with the last show. After the show, she immediately rushed to where she left her phone. She got disappointed since there was no message or even a missed call from Gavin.

"And the man continues to deliver," Tony brought up.

"Tony, stop it," Tom quickly butts in, "Don't worry about it, Gwen. He might be at the airport waiting for you or his phone died."

"Most likely, Tom," she gave out a small smile as she headed on towards the dressing room.

Gwen and the guys arrived on schedule in Los Angeles. The guys went ahead since they all lived near each other, while Gwen was left alone, waiting for Gavin. She waited patiently, taking into consideration that traffic was also starting to build up in LA. An hour passed 'til Gavin's car arrived in front of her, and it turned to be his driver.

"Good evening Ma'am Gwen. Mr. Rossdale couldn't pick you up since he had a last minute things to do with the band. He sent me to take you home," the driver explained.

"No need to call me Ma'am," Gwen gave out a small smile, "And thank you for telling me."

Gwen headed home and decided to wait for Gavin. But then, he got back two days after. Like before, he was tired but at that time, he was also drunk.

Things got a bit worse after that, because Gavin was starting to become short tempered. Every time she would try to ask something like where did he spend the night, what did he do with the band or what was causing them to extend studio sessions, Gavin would immediately raise his voice at her. Sometimes he apologized for it, saying that he was stressed, and sometimes he didn't. Also, Gavin coming home late was starting to become a usual thing. Gwen tried to point it out. Gavin's excuse was the band was struggling with writer's block and they were trying to work on it. Gwen offered her help but Gavin just shrugged it off.

"Mom, I don't know what's going on with us. He's kind of changing," Gwen told her mom as she talked to her on the phone.

"Don't worry, baby. All relationships have times where it just becomes a bit worse than usual. But like I said, don't worry. It'll come around. Just be there for him, okay?" her mom tried to come up with the most wise and appropriate response for it, wherein Gwen was extremely grateful for.

"And mom, sorry I don't get to visit that much lately. He's kind of not agreeing to it most of the time," Gwen apologized to her mom. Unlike before, she and Gavin would spend an ample amount of time with Gwen's family, even if she wasn't introduced to his yet.

"It's okay, baby. We understand. We love you and always stay safe, okay?" her mom said.

"I will. Bye mom. I love you," Gwen finished as she finally put down her phone.

"Gwen."

"Yeah?" she turned her attention to where the voice was to see who was calling her, then she saw Gavin.

"I don't want you near your bandmates again," Gavin began, emotionless.

"Why? What's wrong?" she wondered what made him say those things.

"Just don't okay?" That was all Gavin could put out.

"But-"

"No buts!" Gavin yelled.

"Oh, um, okay then," Gwen nervously replied.

The rest of the year went like that. Gavin would yell at her every time she would try to ask why he would ask her to do and not to do stuff. He would always say that she has no right to have a say in anything, and that she couldn't make any good decisions in life. Gwen was somehow able to fall for that because when she was able to convince Gavin to see her bandmates again, they were frustrated especially Tony. Gwen didn't know what did she do to make them feel that towards her. But what she didn't know was, every time they would call, Gavin would answer saying that she didn't want anything to do with them again. That she could make it on her own. Gavin was able to convince her that she wasn't worth it for them and she should try going on her own, but she never got support from Gavin. From then on, she and the guys barely talked.

Even though Gavin was like that towards her, Gwen still firmly believed that it's not who he really is. The pressure of the band was most likely getting to him. She always believed they would go back to the way everything was. She never lost hope and she thought that there's always a chance she could give Gavin. And of course, that was tested for many times.

"Gavin, why?" she asked him with a tear making it's way down on her cheek.

"You see! That's where you're good at! Crying! That's why you never make the right decisions!" Gavin shouted at her.

"Where did I fall short? I followed everything you wanted and I'm always here for you. Then you decide to spend a week in a hotel with the songwriter you hired?" Gwen's voice was steady, but it would crack at certain instances.

"Jesus Gwen! You never even knew what we did there. And you chose to believe your friends instead of me? I’m your boyfriend!" he shouted again.

"You guys were kissing each other while ordering in the restaurant. Now, tell me," Gwen continued on crying.

"How are you so sure?!" he annoyingly asked her.

"I saw it, Gavin! I wanted to visit you then I saw that. When I asked the receptionist which room you were in, she even mentioned about it being a honeymoon suite." Gwen raised her voice, but didn't yell at him.

"How dare you yell at me?!" he furiously began.

"I didn't-" Gwen wasn't able to finish since she was slapped on her right cheek. It was quite a hard blow, because she could feel it burning up.

"Why did you-" her cracked voice tried to speak.

"Shut up! You're so immature Gwen!" he yelled at her again and left the room, banging the door hard. 

That was the night when he would start hitting her every time they'd argue. Gwen didn't really want to start a fight, since she didn't like those type of things. But every time, she would attempt to answer back, Gavin would hit her. It came to a point where she didn't say anything to avoid making matters worse. There are times where she'd cry herself to sleep, thinking what did she do wrong for him to become like this. There are times where Gavin would try to make it up to her. That resulted to Kingston coming into the picture a couple of years later.

Gwen was letting out long exhales after the other as she held the pregnancy test in her shaking hand. She was already a month late and she started becoming dizzy most of the time. It made her curious enough that she bought a pregnancy test the day before, when she had the chance to go out.

When the two lines came out, her chest started pounding. She didn't know how to bring it up to Gavin and what would be his reaction to it. Gwen was scared mostly. But she had hope, maybe Gavin becoming a father would make the situation they're in better, since they would have a bundle of joy to add into their lives.

She told Gavin about it and his response was surprisingly fine. It wasn't what she expected, but she was glad that he was okay it. (at least that's what it looked like for her) Gavin was a bit on and off during the pregnancy. There were times that he would yell or even hit her when she'd complain about how painful her stomach got sometimes. There were also times that he was careful with her and talking to the child inside her. It somewhat made Gwen confused, but at least she could see him being a little okay unlike before, where he's always angry with her.

One night, after her ultrasound since she was entering her last trimester, Gavin took her out to dinner. They ate dinner at the restaurant where they usually dated a couple of years back. That gesture added fire to Gwen's hope that it wasn't too late for things to become better. After finishing dinner, Gavin took her to the balcony of the restaurant's second floor.

"Gwen, I know that things have been hard. But I'm thankful you're still here. Thanks for sticking around," Gavin held both of Gwen's hands as they stood there.

"Now that this little fella is coming to our lives, I figured it would be great to ask this now," Gavin slowly kneeled and Gwen's face was pure shock. "Marry me, Gwen," he finally blurted out. "I promise to be better. I hope you give me another chance."

Gwen's chest was pounding, because she never really thought that he would ask, especially with how things were going. But like what was mentioned, she had hope that everything would still go out fine in the end. It's pretty obvious what her answer was.

Ever since that night, everything was going smooth. Gwen's last trimester was better than the previous two, since Gavin would barely yell at her and they started visiting her parents again. It was all going good once again like before, then May 26, 2000 arrived.

"Ma'am, here's your baby boy," the nurse said as she handed Kingston over to her.

"Thank you," she smiled towards the nurse.

"Hi baby boy. I'm Gwen, you're mommy," she rocked him back and forth 'til he started opening his eyes. They were brown, the shade similar to Gwen's.

"Hey," Gavin began as he peeked in the room, "Sorry, I didn't come here immediately. The band had something going on last minute."

"It's okay," she smiled. Gavin went near her and he took a glimpse of Kingston.

At the afternoon of that day, they went home, and so far Gavin was sticking to his promise of becoming better. Which unfortunately, only lasted until a week after Gwen gave birth. When Gavin realized how much of a responsibility it was to raise a kid, he slowly went back to his ways before he proposed.

"This is so much work!" Gavin complained.

"Be patient, Gavin. He's only a few weeks old," Gwen replied calmly.

"Don't tell me to be patient when this little thing is getting on my nerves!" he yelled at her once again. Kingston began to cry right after Gavin yelled, which triggered Gavin's temper. "He's crying again? God sakes!" he was pissed once more.

"Gavin-"

"Can we just get him adopted?" Gavin whined.

"Gavin, no. Are you crazy?" Gwen was super shocked with all that he was saying, since she thought that he was okay with it.

"You're calling me crazy?! Look who decided to get pregnant!" Gavin shouted.

"Ga-"

"Whatever, Gwen! Shut up!" he stood up extremely pissed and walked out.

Ever since then, Gavin was going back to what he was doing before. He started yelling at Gwen again, getting pissed when Kingston cries, going home past 12 almost every night. It was mostly Gwen who was raising Kingston on her own. Gavin was barely there on King's check ups, when they'd go to park to get some fresh air and even on King's first birthday. Gwen eventually gave up on trying to talk to Gavin about it, because when she would try to bring it up, he would shout at her or (if fate was nice) be pissed. Gwen knew that she had to be the one to give way and put those aside for the sake of Kingston. She wanted to be able to make up for the attention he didn't get from his father and she didn't want her baby boy to grow up in a broken home.

"Gavin, can you go with us to the park?" she asked as she knocked in their room.

"I'm busy," he answered.

"Okay," Gwen replied defeated, "We'll be a bit later than usual."

Gwen got no response (at least she tried), so she and Kingston went on to the park. 

Kingston was able to walk a few steps on his own, which made Gwen super happy and proud. When the sun was getting low, she decided to head on back home.

When they arrived, the house looked empty and there were barely any lights, except for the one in the living room. The door was locked, which made her somehow curious and suspicious, and it just ended up to concluding that maybe Gavin was asleep. Thank the heavens that she had the extra keys, with that, they were able to get in. She placed Kingston in his playpen and started looking for her fiancée. It didn't take her long to notice the loud noise in their guest bedroom when she got up the second floor.

After opening the door out of curiosity, that's when her latter wish for Kingston faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! If you have any thoughts, comments or criticism, just write it below. :);)


	18. Because You're Rare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Thank you for reading in advance! :))

"I walked in on him and the house helper we hired. We sort of argued, then he left and never showed up after that."

"What about the engagement?" Blake curiously asked.

"I called it off by throwing the ring at him before he left. The next time he showed up was when you guys encountered each other," she answered while never losing the eye contact with Blake.

"That was a nice move tho, I have to say," Blake chuckled.

"I had enough of him, so I just did it," Gwen slowly formed a smile as she leaned on his side.

"He doesn't deserve you," he pointed out.

"You're crazy," Gwen replied immediately after.

"But it's the truth."

"Still, you're crazy," Gwen giggled.

"Only for you, pretty girl." Gwen slowly raised her head up to get a view of Blake. She was greeted by his smile and a small wink, then the next batch of giggles arrived.

"I'm sorry I ask lots of questions, but what happened after?" Blake carefully brought up after the short silence. Gwen found it cute for him to apologize, since her intention from the very start was to actually tell him everything. She wanted to tell not because she wanted him to pity her, but for him to have at least a clue of the situation she and Kingston were in, and why she's like this.

"It's okay, Blake. You have the right to know everything," she smiled before she went on, "After he left, I somehow lost my direction. I still took care of Kingston, but barely when it comes to myself. For about 6 months most likely, I was completely down, since I completely believed I couldn't survive without him. But I had my family. I slowly rebuilt what I lost with them when Gavin would barely let me see them. I did the same with my friends. Despite all those, I was still having a hard time trying to find myself. Then one time, after a busy day with my jobs, Todd, my brother, asked us to eat dinner with him and my sister-in-law. That's where he told me about the vacation I'll have in Oklahoma. He said I needed it and I just pretty much followed him with no choice. I wasn't sure about it at first. But when I got there, something felt right, then the rest just followed," Gwen just buried herself into Blake's personal space as she finished her sharing.

"I really want to thank your brother for booking that trip," Blake followed up while he was wrapping his arms around her and pulling in for a hug. _You'll meet him soon._

"Thank you, Blake," Gwen began, tearing up a little.

"For what, baby girl?"

"For listening, for understanding, for being patient, for being caring, for loving me and Kingston, everything," she looked up to meet his gaze once more, and she hugged him tighter.

"Anything for you, pretty girl. Anything. I'm glad I had the opportunity to know about you more. It makes me understand everything completely and confirm my instincts of how you deserve to be treated," he cupped both of her cheeks and placed a peck on her forehead.

"But Blake, that's not-"

"I know that was not your intention of telling me. But let me, Gwen. Let me treat you and love you in a way more than you deserve," Blake said while caressing her cheeks.

A tear made its way down her cheek and Blake wiped it immediately, "You're unbelievable, Blake Shelton. Thank God that I found you. I hope that you hearing the past doesn't change anything." Gwen released a soft sigh as she buried her face on his chest.

"I love you, pretty girl. I love you because of you. Everything you experienced made up who you are right now. Going through all of that, not giving up and having hope, just adds more to the reasons why I love you. Hearing your past won't ever push me away. Like I said, fate would have a hard time doing that. It just justifies more why you're worth it, why I never regretted falling." Gwen was full on crying at that moment. Blake always knew what to do and say. She'd be forever grateful to have him.

"I love you too, cowboy. Seriously, thank God." Blake wiped the tears that were falling down, before Gwen landed one long kiss against his lips. It was her way of saying those words she couldn't put out. Blake never failed to make her speechless and that still showed even in that moment. Gwen ended up cuddling against him as they waited for their meal. When it arrived, they picked up Kingston together in the playground, holding hands as they went to the area.

"King, the meal's there. Time to eat," she called out for her son, who was deep in the playground. It didn't take long for King to find them. Once he did, he ran towards them and stopped in front of Blake.

"Bwlake! Kingston like playground!" King squealed making the couple giggle at each other.

"Wanna come back next time, buddy?" Blake asked after kneeling down towards King's level.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kingston exclaimed repeatedly. 

"Alright, alright," Blake chuckled, "I think your mom and I can definitely work that out. But for now, let's eat."

"Mommy okay?" Kingston asked out of curiosity. 

"Yes, baby boy. Blake and I had an emotional talk, which made mommy cry," Gwen tried her best to explain to her son.

"Mommy and Bwlake okay?" It took a while for Kingston to imply what he meant with the little words he knew, but nevertheless, Gwen and Blake understood..

"Of course, baby. We talk to each other a lot especially about things that could make us cry," Gwen mentioned.

"Kingston hug mommy and Bwlake," King opened his arms wide and the couple hugged him together. 

There was something about that moment that made Gwen feel at ease, calm, happy and secured. It just felt right. It wasn't forced or anything related. It all just happened at the right time with the right people. It was exactly how she felt about Blake, the right person at the perfect time. It was one of those times that made her confirm she's definitely going for the long haul.

The rest of the night went by smoothly and just right. The high chair was pretty much useless, because the three of them were all cuddled up on each other, with Kingston sitting on Blake's lap. Gwen and Blake took turns on feeding Kingston. The three of them shared their meals with each other. During that night, Gwen actually felt that she had a family of her own. There were lots of instances where the three of them couldn't stop laughing and joking on each other, especially when Blake would initiate the tickle fights or when he did funny faces for Kingston. It took them about an hour to completely finish their meals, before they headed on for the rest of the night.

"Blake," Gwen stated out of shock as he went for the opposite direction that was supposed to lead them home. Blake just immediately grabbed her hand that was closest to his and he let out a smile that let both of his dimples pop out. _Crap, the dimples._ Gwen returned the feature, hoping that Blake would get the response she meant. She shifted her attention to the back, only to find Kingston busy playing with his giraffe and dinosaur, then she set her eyes back on the road and Blake, alternatingly.

"Blake, what are we doing here tho?" she asked as she finished getting King from the backseat.

"I've always wanted to bring you here. I figured with everything that happened, tonight's the perfect time to do that," Blake began, "But um, don't worry. This place is safe, especially for King and I have my ID so we have no problem with the security and pass-" 

Gwen cut him off by carefully but quickly landing her lips on his. She found it cute for him trying to explain, and she just couldn't help but cut his little ramble in that manner. "I trust you, cowboy," she said after pulling away. Immediately after that, she saw Blake slowly form a smile with his lips after he released an exhale he never knew he was holding.

Blake offered to carry Kingston, which King was very happy about, then he held Gwen's hand with the other. With that, Gwen had time to look at their surroundings while walking. It looked like a tall office building as they went inside. Blake just said his last name to the security guard in-charge and he let them in. It made Gwen a bit shocked and even wonder more about where were they. As she examined the ground floor, there was a really nice reception area. It was almost similar to Blake's resort back in Oklahoma, but this one had a more office vibe to it. A large round counter was settled in the middle, along with a nice long red carpet that went towards it. Behind the counter was a wall with a large abstract painting on it, that was most probably blocking the view of whatever was behind it. There was an ATM machine on one side along with some shelves that contained plaques and trophies. On the other, there were a group of comfy looking couches and a water and coffee refilling station.

They headed to the elevators, which was settled behind the wall through a passageway in the right. They took their time walking, since she could definitely see Blake watching her look around the place. When they got inside the elevator, Blake let go of her hand for a while and placed Kingston down carefully in between them. She saw him grab his ID and let the elevator scan it. He pressed the 17th floor, which was the second highest among all the numbers placed there. Gwen got a little nervous, not because it was high, but since she still had no idea where they're going or where they were at that moment. But still, she gave all of her trust to Blake, knowing that he never let her down before, so how would that differ in that moment?

"Bwlake, where are we?" Kingston broke the silence as the elevator slowly made its way up.

"It's a surprise, King," Blake winked at Kingston, then held Gwen's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Kingston love surprises!" King squealed as Gwen leaned her head against Blake's shoulder. It's her way of telling that she's okay and that she trusts him.

A 'ding' sound was heard by all three of them, indicating that they reached the floor. As the elevator doors slowly opened, the main walkway was still lit up. The couple along with Kingston, proceeded straight and they weren't taking any turns as they walked. Gwen noticed that there were closed rooms, studios even, because of the set-ups of mikes and guitars beside the doors. There were also cubicles and other equipment present, but Gwen's curiosity was raised to the next level when they reached a big door at the end of the walkway.

Blake placed his ID in front of the sensor beneath the knob, then the light beside it turned blue. When Blake opened the door, he signaled them to come in, which Gwen and Kingston obliged. Blake gently closed the door and opened the lights in the room one by one. Gwen took her time examining the place that was new to her eyes. 

"King, don't go near the glass window without me or your mom, okay?" Gwen could hear him whispering towards Kingston's ear. She involuntarily smiled at the gesture.

Kingston nodded in response with a big smile then he headed for the right side of the room. Gwen's line of eyesight followed where King was heading then she saw a couch with a coffee table in front of it. Near the wall, there were shelves and a large drawer that had plaques, picture frames and other furniture on top of them. On her left, she saw a guitar stand and two stools. There was another drawer near the wall, which only had a piece of paper on top of it. The room overall was simple and spoke Blake to her. It reminded her a little of the cottage where she and Blake had breakfast during her stay in Oklahoma, but this was more of a workspace type of vibe.

"This looks like an office or something. But um, this is where I usually spend my time when I don't have stuff for the voice especially before you came into my life," Blake broke the silence and Gwen went closer to him as he spoke.

"Where are we exactly?" Gwen asked as she let Blake's arms encircle her small frame.

"The California Branch of the label I'm in," he answered, "This was originally in Nashville and when I found out they had an office here in California, I figured I'd request to have one, since I spend my time a lot now here and for the upcoming years." After Blake finished, she felt him kiss her on her temple. Gwen couldn't help but close her eyes as she savored in the gesture.

"Move a little forward," Blake suggested after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmmm?" Gwen looked up towards him, in hopes of trying to understand why.

"I wanted you to completely see the view," he mentioned.

Gwen felt him loosen his grip on her so she could walk. It took her a few steps before she got close enough to the glass window, but at the same time, keep a safe distance. _Wow!_ It didn’t take her long to acknowledge the view in front of her as she saw almost the entire city of LA. She mostly saw the color schemed lights from buildings (Gwen wasn’t sure if it was just her mind or what) and the busy roads. For some reason, at that moment everything seemed coordinated as she took her time looking at the busy city. She knew that LA was busy at night, but it wasn't only until that moment where she was able to get a view of almost the entire city in action.

"This is crazy," Gwen blurted out.

"Did you like it?" Blake whispered the question towards her ear, almost as if he was a bit nervous for her answer.

"I love it. Thank you, Blake." She immediately turned around to get her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"How were you able to come up with bringing me here?" Gwen asked out of curiosity.

"I just like sharing the things that make me comfortable with you," he said with complete honesty and sincerity.

"You're so not real, cowboy," Gwen responded as she laid her temple against her chest.

"Can I call King?" Blake hesitantly brought up. 

"Of course, Blake," she said as she slowly formed a smile, "I trust you with him." She finished while tightening her embrace on him.

"King, I want to show you something," Blake began gently, but loud enough for Kingston to hear.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Kingston squealed as he ran towards Gwen and Blake, which made the both of them chuckle.

Gwen and Blake had to let go of each other for a while as they added in Kingston to the moment. Gwen didn't mind, since seeing Blake with her son was always something unbelievable to see for her.

She could see Blake carefully guiding Kingston with his large hand as they both walked slowly towards the window. "Let's not go too near the window," Blake gently mentioned, "Can you see the view properly or do you want to be carried?"

"Kingston want carry, please," her son raised his arms up, along with his cute pleading voice.

"Sure, buddy," Blake chuckled before gently carrying King up in his arms. She saw him take another step as he let Kingston enjoy the view. Gwen watched the moment take place and her smile couldn't be taken off of her face.

"Wow!" Kingston squealed as he look from left to right, which made Gwen let out a small giggle. "Kingston love the view!" her son was at it again.

"Glad you love it, buddy," Blake tried to tag along with her son's energy.

"Beautiful like mommy!" Kingston said while smiling and looking at Blake. Gwen, who was just a few steps behind, was starting to blush.

"Now that is something I would definitely agree on!" Blake smiled as she saw him take a glance at her then back at her son.

"Mommy very beautiful and best mommy ever," King mentioned with some pauses, since he was trying to say the words in the best way he could as he talked to Blake, while Blake really looked like he was patiently listening to her son.

"That's definitely right, King," Blake smiled.

"You two are crazy," she mentioned as she watched Blake whisper something to Kingston. It made her curious about what it's about, since the last time she tried asking, she didn't exactly succeed. She began to notice that Blake winked at King while her son just nodded with a big smile on his face. _Here we go again..._ Gwen giggled as the thought went by her head. Blake began to carefully place King on the ground, then the two of them walked towards her.

"What kind of plan or secret do you two have in mind?" Gwen asked playfully raising one of her eyebrows up.

"That's for you to find out," Blake smirked.

"Mommy," Kingston gently tapped her leg.

"Yes, baby?" Gwen focused her attention on her son as she slowly went down to be in his level.

"Bwlake say he love you. Kingston love him. Kingston love that Bwlake love mommy. He want to show something," her son carefully whispered the words to her ear, then he finished with again, a big smile on his face.

"Wanna know something else, baby?" she asked with a sweet tone towards King.

"Yes! Kingston like!" King squealed as he clapped his hands with excitement.

"Mommy loves Blake too," she whispered against her son's ear while smiling.

"Yayyy!!" Kingston jumped up and down as he exhibited the same feature as hers. _It's safe to say that my son ships me and Blake._ Gwen just couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Kingston immediately ran to Blake and began tugging his shirt. He immediately shifted his attention on her son. As Kingston nodded, Blake smiled, then she saw him motioned for her to come towards them.

"So you love me," Gwen giggled as soon as she got near Blake.

"Why wouldn't I, baby girl?" Blake began and Gwen just smiled.

"You're unbelievable, Blake Shelton," Gwen blurted out.

"Same goes for you too, pretty girl." She got a quick kiss from Blake before he tapped the stool that was next to him.

Gwen obliged as she took her seat on the stool. When she saw Kingston, who was right beside her, she tugged him closer. Gwen took her time in observing Blake as he took his seat on another stool that was right beside her, then he carefully grabbed his guitar.

"I um wrote this song. I haven't submitted it to the label yet," Blake began nervously as she paid attention, "I just want you to be the first to hear it and know what you think of it so, yeah." She could see a nervous smile form in his features and Gwen responded with a few encouraging nods along with a genuine smile.

Gwen felt absolutely grateful that she was given another opportunity to listen to Blake's work again. The fact that she was going to be the first to hear the song was another thing she's flattered for. The first time she heard his work, it almost made her cry and even became the start of something they'd always say to each other. She was excited, but at the same time nervous, since she wanted to give the best feedback she could to Blake. Showing her his songs twice already made her think of actually showing hers to his. After all, she had a finished song about Blake and one that she barely started on which had like two lines. After doing short strums to check the tuning, she noticed that Blake took a deep breath before starting the actual song.

Only a few notes in and Gwen already liked the song. The more she realized that the first verse was about to start, she became more nervous. But nevertheless, she was curious to know what that song would be about.

_I'm a rebel_  
_I've been known to dance with the devil_  
_So how'd I get up on your level?_  
_You're an angel, sent from Heaven down to me_

_I'm rough around the edges_  
_You're a snapshot of perfection_  
_I was headed in the wrong direction_  
_I was reckless_  
_Now I just got one question_

Gwen was just speechless as she heard the first part of the song. She kind of had an idea who it might be about, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Immediately after that first one, what seems to be the chorus began.

 _Why me?_  
_Out of everybody baby_  
_Why me?_  
_You coulda picked anybody_  
_Why me?_  
_When I see you lookin' at me, I gotta ask_  
_What did I do?_  
_To get to be the one you gave your heart to_  
_Walk up in a party on my arm_  
_Who, woulda thought you would wanna wake up_  
_Everyday beside me_  
_Baby why me?_

The chorus sounded like something she would definitely write. The fact that she could relate to this song, especially that part, was already filling up her list of reasons why she's already loving it, despite hearing the song for the first time.

_I remember night one_  
_Looking around for the right one_  
_Saw you sitting there, said while I'm done_  
_And I walked over, even though you're outta my league_

_You were diamonds in the sky, I was dirt on the plough_  
_You're All-American pretty, I'm a one horse town_  
_First smile you gave me, I was thinkin' it then_  
_And I'm still thinkin' it now_

Blake had another run of the chorus right after that part. Gwen was slowly starting to get what the song meant. The longer the song played, the more she loved it. Gwen already had one small guess about who the song was dedicated for. A few lines immediately came into her head as a response to what she heard so far.

 _Why me?_  
_What did I do right?_  
_Why me?_  
_Kissin' you goodnight_  
_You say_  
_You'll never let me go_  
_Oh it's crazy girl, I guess I'll never know_

Gwen suddenly had a flashback of what could've possibly inspired that part of the song. Her chest was starting to pound as much as it could. She was blown away by Blake's talent and how he was able to translate what he felt (lowkey including hers) in the best way possible. He had another run of the chorus then closed the song with two more lines. The moment he strummed the last chord, she immediately went into his arms.

"That was beautiful, Blake," she hugged him tight, "I love it."

"Kingston love it too!" King squealed out of nowhere. Gwen let go of Blake's touch for a while then carried her baby boy and placed him on her lap.

"That song was for you," Blake whispered as he wrapped his arm around the two of them.

"I should be the one asking that question," she cupped his face with her free hand as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"I think it's safe to say that it somehow said something about how we felt." She felt him drop a sweet kiss on her forehead right after his remark.

"You're so patient with me, Blake. Not too mention that I sometimes can't wrap my head around that you're still here with me and King. Of course, I would definitely ask, out of all people, why me?"

"Because I love you, Gwen," Blake began, "I know you've heard that before. I have more reasons than that, but I figured that's the best because it just sums up everything," he hugged them tight as he placed a kiss on her temple.

''I love you, Blake. King and I are really lucky," she responded as she carefully leaned on his shoulder.

"Same goes for me, baby girl. And like I said in the song, out of everybody, why me?" Blake landed another kiss against her head as he caressed Gwen's arm.

"Why you, Blake?" Gwen began as she looked up to meet his gaze, "Because you're rare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking your time to read! :)) I apologize if it's a bit messy and almost completely off. Nonetheless, I wanna hear your feedback. :)) Feel free to comment below or you can DM me in twitter, @stefanigwenph :);)


	19. Gwen's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's Chap. 19. Thank you for reading in advance! :)))

"How are things going there, cowboy?" Gwen asked as she peeked in the little window of the oven to see if the food was already cooked.

"It's all good. I'm just finishing up the last bits of paperwork to get this done and resolved," Blake said on the other end of the line.

"That's great to hear, Blakey! I knew you could do it," she beamed as the oven let out a 'ding' sound, indicating that the food was done.

"It's been stressful for the past 2 weeks. I miss you so much, baby girl," he complained to her and she couldn't help but giggle as the image of it formed in her head.

"I miss you so much too, cowboy," Gwen pouted as she stated it a bit louder than usual, "But don't worry, we will finally get to see each other again tomorrow."

"Thank God you're available to call everyday or else I would've lost it." She was trying to settle the food properly so it wouldn't spill, but at the same time also playing attention to Blake. That was definitely a first for her. Usually, it wouldn't go well when she's trying to fix the table while being in the middle of a conversation on the phone.

"Me too, cowboy. I miss laying next to you," she pouted once more.

"I can definitely feel you pouting there," Blake chuckled while she ended up blushing.

"Like I said, you're a better pillow, and I feel safer around you," she couldn't help but say that. Ever since she met Blake, there was something about him that was giving her the strength to push those fears and insecurities away, even if they sometimes would barge back in her life, especially the past few weeks because they're apart. Still, all she needed was to hear his voice and everything was alright once again. Every time she's with Blake whether he's physically present or she's just talking to him, she always felt secure. It was as if she knew she'd be alright and so would be Kingston. There were less doubts and fears, but more hope and love. She's not sure where it was coming from, but it was one of the things that was constant about what she's been feeling for Blake.

"I love you, pretty girl and I'm glad you feel safe. That's one of goals my actually, just so you know," he told her like he always does. Sometimes she would be taken aback when he'd say it because there are moments where she'd get emotional and Blake would just be there to reassure her and tell her that it's all that she deserves. She's forever grateful for meeting him and being a part of his life and honestly, there were times she would actually ask out loud how did she get so lucky.

"You're being cute, cowboy. I love you too, so much," she replied with a little tear making it's way down her cheek.

"I'll just run some errands, baby. I'll call again if I can. But if I can't, then let's catch up some more when I get back there okay?"

"Sure, cowboy. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you've landed okay?" she followed up before ending the conversation.

"See you, baby girl!" he said before dropping the line. Gwen placed her phone back in her pocket and began to set up a plate for her and King's food.

She was for sure glad that she gets to see her cowboy again tomorrow, since it's going to be a special day as well. She's not sure if he knew already, but she's been trying to find a way for the past few weeks. Blake had to go back to Oklahoma the day after he took her and King to his office, because there were problems with the papers of the deliveries that his place had arranged. They didn't know what to do anymore, so they had to call him. She saw the guilt on his face, because he had to leave her for a while, but it was completely okay for Gwen. She also had stuff to do for work and they promised that they'd call each other everyday, which was what exactly happened. There were really lots of occasions where she missed him so much, but she has to accept the reality that they really couldn't be glued to each other all the time.

While Blake was busy in Oklahoma, aside from her duties with LAMB, her studio sessions were becoming more frequent. There were lots of inspiration that was hitting her lately and that generated 3 more songs. One of them happened to be a response to what he sang for her during that night at his office. Being with Blake has given her a new set of confidence to write again. This time it's not full of break up songs anymore. There was one that she wrote so she could have some closure, but then the rest were just about this new relationship with Blake, that she hoped would stay in that lane as long as it could or even, forever.

Gwen headed to the living room towards Kingston's playpen, so they could eat dinner. She decided to cook some nice pasta and bread as a little pre-celebration for the both of them. When they were heading towards the kitchen, she heard the doorbell. _It's quite late. I wonder who it is._

"Jen!" her shocked expression followed along with her surprised face the moment she opened the door.

"Hey sis!" Todd greeted as he stood behind Jen.

"Uncle Todd! Auntie Jen!" Kingston ran towards them with arms wide open.

"Hey there King!" Jen greeted the little boy with excitement as King hugged her leg.

"What are you guys doing here this late?" It's not that Gwen didn't want them there. She was just curious so she had to ask.

"We decided to drop something since we were gonna pass by here anyway," Todd said as she let them enter the house.

"Thank you guys, even if y'all took me by surprise," Gwen responded as she hugged Todd and Jen.

"Y'all?" Todd pointed out, making Gwen confused, "Never heard that from you before, sis."

Gwen's eyes widened the moment she remembered that they had no idea about Blake yet. Well, she almost spilled to Jen that one time, but she was able to save herself because of the situation that was going on. Now that she came to think of it, she wondered when would Blake me-

"Bwlake," Kingston spilled out of nowhere.

"What's that King?" Jen gave her full attention to Kingston.

"Bwlake say y'all. Kingston hear sometimes," the young boy answered innocently. _Uh oh. King um, baby you shouldn't -_

"Who's Blake?" Todd asked as he was hooked in and interested about what her son had to say. Gwen was about to intervene. Unfortunately, her son was faster than her.

"Mommy sorta friend." Gwen's jaw literally dropped as King also mentioned the 'sorta' part. She knew that King wouldn't completely understand the context of relationships so that was what she said to him. "He make mommy smile and happy always. He give giraffe and dinosaur." King, with a big smile on his face, grabbed his favorite stuffed toy that was on the couch and showed it to Todd and Jen. _Oh well..._

Todd and Jen carefully turned their heads towards her and she knew those looks. They're going to bombard her with thousands of questions, and Todd's protective brother mode would be completely making its comeback.

"Details, sis," Todd began as he took a seat.

Gwen took a deep breath as she knew that there was no escape. She escorted Kingston back to his playpen and sat at a place where she could talk to Jen and Todd, but at the same time look over to her son play with his toys.

Gwen started from where it all began. She told them about their different encounters before they officially met each other. She talked about their date before she went back to California. She also mentioned his encounter with her ex, which made Jen super hyped as she heard Blake's responses. Definitely, she never forgot to talk about how he was so patient with her, how he accepted Kingston full heartedly, how he never gave up on her, how he made her feel loved and special at all times as what he would say to her.

"He never left my side, except when he has his duties calling him like now. I know it's still new, but for some reason this is something completely different from what I had before and he's special. I'm happy. We're happy," Gwen finished as a genuine smile was plastered all over her face.

Jen was just super excited and happy, while her brother was just sitting there. Todd looked like he was trying to process everything she said and Gwen just couldn't help but feel nervous. Nevertheless, she's ready to defend Blake. She did for her ex before, but this time she was more than willing to fight for what she and Blake has.

"I've never heard you talked about someone like that ever," Jen began, getting impatient with Todd's mini reflection, "Honestly, not even the previous two."

"How are you sure he's better than the last one?" Todd asked out of nowhere, going into full protective mode, just like what Gwen had predicted.

"Todd, he had every chance to just leave me, but he didn't. He's so patient and understanding that it's hard to wrap my head around it sometimes. There was a time where I told him that he was free to leave because I knew I was hard to handle, but he committed to his promise of staying for the long haul," Gwen responded firmly.

"When do we get to meet him?" _And the next question by Todd Stefani makes its entrance._

"Oh, um. I-" That took Gwen by surprise. She knew that point would come, but she didn't expect that question to be first raised by Todd.

"Honey, don't pressure her." Jen butted in and gave him a light slap on his forearm before turning back to Gwen. "Is he tall?" Jen asked out of curiosity.

"Huge, like around 6 feet," Gwen answered followed by a small giggle.

"Oh my!" Jen began and Gwen just chuckled, "Does he give great hugs?"

Gwen nodded with a big smile shown on her face. She remembered all those times he held her and when she'd lay down on her favorite spot between his neck and shoulders. What she loved the most was when they'd cuddle especially before going to sleep.

"Have you two kissed?" _The interrogation continues._

"Jesus, Jen!" Todd exclaimed a few seconds after the question was raised.

It took a while for Gwen to answer because she just couldn't help but blush. She kind of left out the part where he kissed her when he escorted her back to her room and after their dance at the beach. It's not that she wasn't ready to talk about that or didn't like to. With the thought of it, she could barely handle the emotions that came with it. Gwen was as red as a tomato when Jen began to realize.

"Oh my goodness!!" Jen squealed, "I haven't met this guy, and I like him already."

"He has dimples," Gwen couldn't help but mention. That fact that she was always freaking out, feeling weak in the knees, or both every time his dimples would pop out said a lot about it being one of her favorite things about him.

"I wanna meet him already!" Jen was practically jumping up and down with all the excitement and that just left Gwen in a series of giggles.

"Oh by the way, before we forget, here," Jen handed an envelope to her once she had calmed down, "It's our sort of advance gift to you. You have a reservation for dinner in this cool restaurant downtown and an overnight stay."

"Oh my, wow, thank you," Gwen smiled towards Jen and Todd as she held the envelope in one of her hands. "Who came up with this idea?"

"Him," Jen gestured towards Todd.

"Thank you, Todd," she smiled towards her brother who kept on outdoing himself. Despite him being silent during her short conversation with Jen, she understood that he's just protecting her, but she hoped that he'd give Blake a chance.

"How about Sunday?" Todd began out of nowhere, in a quite serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Gwen stated confused.

"When the most of us gather and also since it's your celebration with us," Todd implied what he meant right after Gwen had asked.

"Sounds like you're excited to meet him," Jen giggled as she teased Todd.

"I just want to see it for myself," Todd began raising his hands up in surrender. He was a little bit less serious this time. Gwen hoped that was a sign.

"Whatever. Anyways, we gotta go, G. See you!" Jen said as she grabbed Todd's hand and headed for the door. Before Jen went out, she whispered something towards Gwen's ear. "Go bring _him_ along with the dinner reservation. For some reason, we got you a little bit of a big room," Jen winked before they started heading out.

Gwen giggled before waving them good-bye and closing the door. She leaned against it as she looked back to what just happened. Jen and Todd finally knew about Blake. It wasn't in the way it would usually be, but what matters most was she was able to tell how amazing Blake is. She hoped that he wouldn't mind. She made a mental note to apologize for getting them into this little mess.

_She's praying hard that they wouldn't be in big trouble._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's been roaming around her bedroom for half an hour. She was super excited to the point that she woke up extra early so she could wait for Blake's text. She's missed him so much that she couldn't wait to see him. She wanted to be able to kiss him, hug him tightly, inhale his scent and feel his warmth again. Gwen couldn't remember when she was this clingy before, but she just wanted to be able to be reunited with her cowboy again. It would be the best way to start her day right then.

It was 8:30 am then she looked at her phone. She gave it a couple of minutes but she got nothing. The last text she received was a "good morning pretty girl! can't wait to see you and King later. -B" which was 2 hours ago. She decided to wait until 9 am since the possibility of some delays weren't far anyways.

It was already 9 and still she got nothing. His plane was supposed to land at 8 am, so it was just right that he should be by the house at 9. She tried to consider that the traffic might have delayed him a bit, but she couldn't stay still so she went downstairs. She kept the baby monitor on, so she could watch over Kingston and wait for Blake at the same time.

A couple more minutes passed and she was thinking about just going to the airport to pick him up. When she was about halfway through the staircase, she heard a knock on the front door. She quickly rushed to it and opened it as fast as she could. As it flashed opened, she saw Blake holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Birthday pretty girl!!" Blake greeted with a big smile on his face along with his dimples.

"Blake!!" Gwen squealed as she jumped in for a hug. She knew that Blake was taken aback by her gesture, but he gave in when she felt him squeeze her back. He held the flowers behind her, gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her temple. Gwen snuggled further against his chest and inhaled his scent. She missed being held by him and she was glad that her cowboy was finally there with her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, before they both decided they had to let go and get inside at some point.

"Wow, Blakey!" she began, "You didn't have to. These are so beautiful." Gwen was in awe of how amazing the flowers were arranged, and they were also her favorite, sunflowers.

"Exactly, just like you pretty girl, beautiful and breathtaking," Blake began as they went inside with the other stuff he bought.

"You're so not real," Gwen mentioned as she faded into the living room trying to find a vase. She was able to find one quickly, placed the flowers in, added some water and put it on the shelves near the window so it could have some sunlight.

"Blake, thank you so much for the flowers," Gwen said as she went in for another hug, which Blake gladly accepted.

"Anything for you, baby girl. I'm glad you liked it," he replied as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you're here already. I've missed you so much," Gwen whispered against his shirt and tightening her grip on his torso. 

"Me too, baby girl," Blake began, "I know I'm mostly settled in Oklahoma, but this is where my real home is, with you."

Tears were starting form inside Gwen's eyes with everything that Blake was saying and doing to her. Her love for this man just kept on adding up. Everyday there's more reasons to never stop loving him and to fight for them.

"How are you real?" she looked up at him only to be met by his baby blues and dimples. _Cute._

"I could ask you the same thing," his drawl was more evident than ever as he tried to wipe the tears that made its way down her cheek. He kept his hand there as he tried to caress them with his thumb. He gave her another peck on the forehead, then she leaned against his shoulder.

Intimacy wasn't something she genuinely got from her previous relationships. She's that type of person that loves those types of things. Sometimes it depends on who you're with whether they're also the type of people who likes it or isn't a big fan of it. With Blake, it's just seems like the most normal thing for them. She wanted to be close to him as much as possible and he didn't seemed to mind and she guessed it was also what he wanted, since there were times that he'd initiate.

"I love you, pretty girl," Blake began.

"I love you too, cowboy." She carefully tiptoed so she could brush her lips against his. At first, it was light, warm and soft. They shared kiss after kiss and stayed in their current position. After a while, Blake carefully placed his hands on both sides of her waist. She could feel him slowly turning her from a sideway orientation to facing him completely. Gwen's hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck and began massaging the hairline she could reach. She knew Blake liked it because she heard a small hiss and smile forming from his lips.

Blake leaned down a bit more so it wouldn't be too difficult for Gwen. They both tilted their heads a little bit as a better angle of kissing and having better access to each other's mouths. At one point, Gwen pressed her lips back harder when Blake began touching the bare skin on her lower back, her favorite spot for his hands. He started to caress it sideways and Gwen was slowly getting breathless. She decided to bite his lower lip to give her a little time to breath, but at the same time not lose the contact. She heard Blake hiss again which made her flash a big grin on her face. As a way of getting back, Gwen felt his hands go higher on her back. His warm hands were against her cold skin, making her shiver uncontrollably at the contact.

He started giving long caresses on her back which made her push herself more against him, since she couldn't handle the sensations, making her entire body completely in contact with his. Blake kept his hands on her back and tried to touch as much skin as he could. When the sensations would overwhelm her, she'd either bite his lip, return the kiss harder or both. She was definitely liking the contact and it was her way of telling Blake to keep on going. They stayed in that position for a while as they exchanged kisses. Eventually, Blake's hands moved from her back to her cheeks. He slowly slide them downwards making Gwen release short breaths and kissing him harder. As it got to her waist, he slowly brought them to her cheeks. He cupped them as he deepened the kiss. Gwen tiptoed a little bit to reach his height. They gave each other two more long pecks before they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"Happy Birthday, Gwen," Blake smiled as their eyes met.

She kissed him one more time on the lips before she asked in a whisper, "How did you know?"

"Kingston told me before I left for Oklahoma," he replied as he brought their foreheads together, "He said he wanted to buy a birthday gift for you since your birthday will be in two weeks."

"What did you say to him after that?" Blake's hands found their way back on her waist to keep their position.

"I told him I'd buy for him then he got excited," Blake ended with a soft chuckle as a giggle was also withdrawn from Gwen.

"You two are seriously crazy," she said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Well, we love you so much, so I guess that explains it," he mentioned as he gave her a soft kiss on her nose.

"Yeah, you're definitely not real, Blake Shelton."

"What can I say, my girlfriend is Gwen Stefani."

  


"How do you want to spend your birthday, baby?" Blake asked as her back leans in further against his shoulders. Gwen was sitting on his lap as they both decided to cuddle up on the couch for the next few hours.

"I just want to spend it with you and Kingston," she replied as she angled her face to look at him. He looked like he was asking for quite a few details, which had her giggling in a matter of seconds, "You're cute, Blakey."

"I want this day to be special for you since it's also your first birthday with me," Blake said as he massaged her scalp.

"You already make it special by being here," Gwen began, "And besides, there's-"

"Mommy! Bwlake!" Kingston squealed from the top of the staircase.

The couple both jumped in shocked on their seats. As they saw Kingston, they couldn't help but laugh in unison. Blake just shook his head sideways and Gwen was holding on to his shoulders for dear life. Eventually, Gwen stood up and went to get her son. "Hold on, baby. Mommy's going to get you."

Kingston raised both of his arms up, so Gwen could carry him which she happily obliged. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" her son greeted as he got settled in her arms then kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you, baby boy," Gwen also gave her son a peck on the cheek, before she started going down the staircase.

"Bwlake! Kingston miss you!" King squealed again as he opened his little arms. Blake gave him a hug and quick peck against his head.

"I missed you too, lil' bud. You've been a good boy?" Blake asked as he caressed his little arm, then Kingston nodded with a smile on his face.

"We give mommy gift?" the little boy asked looking directly at Blake.

"Yes, bud. We give it together just like we agreed," Blake smiled then he ran his hands through King's hair.

"Okay, what are you two up to?" Gwen raised one of her eyebrows, making the boys chuckle at her.

"We just want to give our presents to you together," Blake mentioned as he went for the bag that was next to his suitcase. Gwen and Kingston both sat on the couch as they waited for Blake.

"King said something about a vinyl record you wanted to get but for some reason you couldn't. It took us a while to know who the artist was. But when Kingston heard the song, it all came into place." Blake began as he gave the first paper bag to her.

"Wow," Gwen began as she received the bag, "Baby, how did you remember this?" Gwen finished looking at her baby boy.

"Mommy, you sad that day. It make Kingston sad. Kingston try to remember sound. Ask Bwlake to find, make mommy happy," Kingston was quite slow as he formed his sentences but nevertheless, the couple was patient and understood what the little boy meant.

"Thank you, King. Mommy loves your gift," she gave him another peck on the cheek then his forehead, which made the boy smile. Gwen tried to think of how they were able to communicate since they didn't see each other for the past few weeks. All of a sudden, she remembered when Kingston missed Blake so much, she would dial him on her phone and they'd talk for a short while. She thought maybe it was through that.

"Whew, okay. My turn," Blake began nervously as he sat down beside the two of them. "I wanted to give you something that somehow has a meaning into it. And, um yeah," Gwen could see Blake let out a shaky breath, then she quickly held his free hand.

"Blake, it's okay. It's from you so it will always be special," she smiled as a way of encouraging. She wondered what could've happened before in similar situations, which made him nervous about giving her something.

Blake let out one more short but calming exhale as he opened the paper bag. "I wanted to put it on you myself. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, cowboy." All of a sudden she got curious about what it was. She watched him as he carefully reached for something inside the bag. Gwen noticed that Blake brought out medium sized black box then he opened it with utmost care. Once it was opened, she saw a beautiful silver bracelet. "Oh my god, wow," Gwen's eyes widened as she saw the piece of jewelry. It had her name on it, that was lettered so well, then on both ends of her name were two beautifully crafted hearts. "Blake, wow," she said as he wore it on her wrist.

"There's one more," Blake continued, smiling as they both looked at each other. _Oh my god, seriously? This man is super not real._

Gwen saw him bring out another box that was almost the same size as the first one. When he opened it, this time it was a necklace. It was overwhelming for Gwen. She didn't know how to thank him. "Blake-" She was supposed to say something but she couldn't generate any words. The next one was also made of silver, but there was a cute sunflower charm along with it.

"Just like one of the nicknames I thought of, sunflower," Blake explained as he put it around her neck. 

As Blake was done, she couldn't help but examine them with her eyes and her hands. Honestly, she didn't expect anything that big from Blake, but here he'd always come defying her expectations. _He's totally unbelievable._

"Wow, Blake. These are so beautiful," Gwen said a bit teary eyed.

"Like I said, anything for you, sunflower," Blake replied as he pulled Gwen and Kingston in for a hug.

For the rest of day, they spent it bonding with each other just like what Gwen wanted. They ran around the house as they played with Kingston. They built a pillow fort then Gwen and Blake pretended to be the Queen and King as Kingston was their prince. They explored cooking by doing new dishes and combinations together, which surprisingly worked out. They also watched random movies they'd get from the pile, but they made sure it was in the least kid friendly for Kingston.

By six, they already started preparing for dinner which Gwen told Blake about that was prepared by her brother for her. For that time, Gwen let Blake and Kingston prepare together as a way for them to bond in a way. Besides, they both knew the drill and Blake also wanted her to take her time in preparing. Gwen was grateful for that and it was really thoughtful of Blake. Even though it's her birthday that day, she couldn't help but thank Blake every time she'd get the opportunity, because _he was her greatest birthday gift._

"Holy mother of elephants!" Blake practically screamed as she finally got down the stairs. Gwen couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, and she loved how he was really staying true to his promise of not cursing in front of Kingston.

Gwen turned to give Blake an overview of her outfit. She was wearing this sparkly sleeveless silver dress that went down until her shoes. It was a surprise gift she got from Blake. He had it cleaned first so she could wear it for that day. She had her hair down and the ends formed slightly big curls. Her makeup was simple, but it showed her features very well. One of the highlights of her look was her red lipstick, making her lips look more kissable.

"Mommy look great!" Kingston smiled as he cheered on for his mother.

"Thank you, King. You don't look so bad yourself," Gwen went nearer to him and put back in place the strand of hair that tried to fall down. "And you, Mr. Shelton, never fail to impress," Gwen said as she approached him and gave off a wink + smirk combo, which had Blake's jaw drop for almost 10 seconds.

As Blake guided Kingston out, he purposely let himself fall behind a bit and wait for Gwen. Once she was near enough, she felt him breathing against her ear. "Have I already told you how breathtaking you are?" he whispered, "Because I ain't stopping for the rest of the night."

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the restaurant. Traffic was surprisingly not present that much which made their trip a bit faster. As Gwen saw the place, it gave her the vibe of being the fanciest restaurant in town from the design of the outside alone. _How much more when we get in?_

_Todd, this place is so fancy. U didn't need to, but thank u so much. Gx_

She sent the text to Todd quickly before getting out of the car. As they entered inside, it was as if they were in a 5 star hotel, but only it's a restaurant. That was the best way she could describe it. Gwen, Blake and Kingston took their time eating dinner as they tried almost every dish that was available in the buffet. They didn't eat too much so they could taste the rest. Gwen reminded them not to make themselves too full since it was already nighttime. The couple just talked about anything that came into mind during dinner, while listening only occasionally to Kingston since he focused more on the food.

"Do you want a smoothie, pretty girl?" Blake asked as he placed her hand on her lap, which had Gwen's heart pounding in a matter of seconds.

"I'm almost full, Blakey. I'm good," she smiled as she held his forearm and wrapped her arm around it.

"Alright." She could see Blake also settle for that because she knew he was also almost full, since she noticed that he stopped eating a couple of minutes ago. Kingston, on the other hand, was busy nibbling the last bit of chocolate they had given him.

"Thank you for today, Blake," Gwen began as she carefully leaned her head on his shoulder, "It means everything that you're here."

"Anything for you, sunflower," he responded as he landed a soft peck against her temple. Gwen just couldn't help but close her eyes as she took in he gesture.

After everything was settled and done, they tried to ask the personnel about the location of the place where the overnight stay could possibly be. They learned that it was right behind the restaurant, which made Gwen realized why it was fancy, because it was part of an actual 5-star hotel. They were able to find their room fast and Jen wasn't kidding when she said that it was bigger than usual.

"This room is huge," Gwen exclaimed as she let her eyes take in the environment surrounding her.

"I agree, pretty girl." Blake followed along as he carried a passed out Kingston on his shoulders.

"Let's get King settled in then we check out the room," she looked towards Blake then the sleepy head he was carrying. They both laughed, knowing what was the main cause of King passing out. _Too much sugar._

It could be easily identified that Kingston was definitely passed out because he never got waken up as Gwen and Blake carefully cleaned him up or when the couple would laugh and giggle at each other in certain times. They put on his pajamas and settled him on his bed. They placed pillows on the edges so he wouldn't fall down. The room had one large bedroom, but it had two divisions, with one being completely bigger than the other. They placed Kingston in the smaller one and kept the door open just in case.

Gwen took off her heels and went around the room. She saw the view of the city through the large window, which reminded her of the night in Blake's office. She closed her eyes as she let the memory replay in her head. The highlight of the night was the song he sang to her. The lyrics were stuck in her head ever since she heard it, and when Blake was at Oklahoma, she found herself humming to it sometimes.

"What's on your mind, baby girl?" She felt Blake's arms go around her stomach and his head took its spot on her shoulder. She let a smile form on her lips as she opened her eyes and shifted her head to her right.

"You," she confessed, "That night at your office, this view reminded me of it."

"It is breathtaking just like the one at my office," Blake said in a low register, "But you know what else is breathtaking?" Blake paused for a bit as they stared at each other for a few seconds. "You."

"You're crazy," Gwen shook her head sideways and just leaned on Blake's shoulder. They met each other's gazes again and they stayed in that position for a couple of seconds.

"I love you, Blake. Thank you so much for today. Really, thank you." A genuine smile was formed in her features then she let her forehead be in contact with Blake's.

"I love you too, sunflower," Blake responded then steady silence followed. Neither of them moved from their positioned and they were both just waiting for one of them to make a move.

"You know what?" Gwen began in a whisper, "Screw it."

She crashed her lips onto his and she tried to make her message clear to Blake.

"Gwen-" Blake began as his arms moved straight to her waist, making her face him completely.

"Gwen-" He was distracted again by her body being so close against his.

"Blake," Gwen whispered against his lips, breathless, "I'm ready."

And y'all know the rest...

  


She was trying to even out her breathing after she reclaimed her spot on his chest. She could feel it slowly rising and falling down, which was the same with hers too. She started bluntly drawing patterns as she let the warmth of his body make her slowly forget the shivers she felt when her dress was taken off.

"You're unbelievable, Gwen Stefani."

"I'd say the same for you too, Blake Shelton."

The two of them just giggled at the formality of their sudden exchange. Gwen adjusted herself a bit more so she could be closer to Blake's face. She looked up towards him only to have him staring at her already.

"You're beautiful," he stated.

"You're crazy," she honestly couldn't believe him. She's exhausted and it's already super late yet he still thinks that she's beautiful.

"Only for you." Steady silence followed. They cuddled onto each other as time passed with occasional giggles and little shifts in position. That was until Gwen remembered something that she had to tell Blake. She was starting to feel a little nervous because of the possibilities of what might be his reaction. 

"Cowboy," she began in a barely heard whisper.

"Hmmm?" he replied shifting his gaze immediately at hers. It blew her mind how he was still attentive to her even up to this point of the night.

"I have a birthday celebration with my family on Sunday," she began. She was about to say something else, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

"That's amazing, Gwen!" he said as he formed a big dimpled smile with his lips. "You should definitely go. What's the matter?" There was a little bit of worry on the latter part of his statement. She knew he could sense the nerves that were slowly starting to go over her.

"It's not that," she stuttered as she finished the sentence.

"Take deep breaths, pretty girl. Don't worry take your time." His hand was slowly soothing her back as he advised her on what to do. For the first time, his touch didn't make her go crazy. Somehow she was able to calm down. She took deep breaths as she tried to think of how she was going to say it to Blake.

"Kingston," she blurted out all of a sudden.

"What do you mean, pretty girl?" he asked, keeping his full attention on her.

"Remember how my brother booked this?" Blake nodded then she continued, "He told me about it last night when he dropped by our house. I kind of blurted out something by accident, then he somehow noticed it since I don't usually 'y'all' before. Kingston brought you up, then they got curious about you." Gwen practically closed her eyes, because she was not ready to see Blake's reaction.

"I hope King said good things about me," he chuckled as he kept caressing her back. Gwen, not totally expecting the reaction from Blake, slowly opened her eyes. "Did he?" he nervously giggled as the question was raised at her. Gwen nodded slowly with a smile on her lips. "Whew. At least I'm off to a good start," he joked as she felt him lean his cheek against her forehead.

"He did have one request after hearing about you," Gwen stated, still nervous. There was silence for a short moment as Blake looked back at her, sending her a signal that he was listening.

_"He wants to meet you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind off worried about how I was going to pace this story, then I suddenly remembered it's about the highlights of their relationship. Hope you guys liked this chapter. :) If you guys have thoughts, comments, questions or even criticism, just write them down on the comments or you can message me in twitter @stefanigwenph. ;) I'd always appreciate your feedback, not matter what that is. :);) I also made this extra long to make up for the days I couldn't update. Thank you for taking your time reading and have a great day ahead! :) <3


	20. Meeting the Stefanis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple of days after the previous chapter. Thank you in advance for reading! :)))

She blinked slowly as she began to open her eyes. Her arm reached further on the side of the bed she was facing. When she felt that Blake wasn't there anymore, she almost panicked. 

"Blake!" she sat up quickly only to find the door being pushed open gently.

"Oh hey, pretty girl! You're finally awake," Blake smiled as he approached her.

Gwen let out a soft, but audible sigh and she knew that Blake noticed.

"Everything alright, Gwen?" Blake began as he sat down on the edge of the bed, but near her.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile, "I just had this dream weeks ago. You left the morning after."

"Won't ever do that, baby," he said before she was gently pulled towards his chest for a hug. Gwen let out a yawn the moment she wrapped her arms around his torso. Blake couldn't help but chuckle as he asked, "Still tired?"

"You exhausted me too much last night," she giggled against his chest.

"Goal achieved," Blake whispered towards her ear, making her shiver.

"You crazy cowboy," she tried to slap his chest playfully, but Blake just ended up grabbing her arm and putting it again around him, then he went in for a kiss.

They stayed in that position for a while until Gwen carefully brought her arms up around his neck as she began to play with his hairline. The moment she scrapped her nails against his hair, he began pushing her further into the bed, almost lying her down again. Blake went from her mouth to her neck as he tried marking her once more on that area. When Gwen's hands slowly went lower from his neck, she noticed Blake forcing himself to stop. Blake pulled away with the both of them panting. Gwen, a bit confused, kept her hands on his shoulders.

"King is waiting downstairs," he chuckled. Gwen just whined in response. She ended up getting a kiss from Blake on the cheek along with another chuckle. When he was looking at her again, Gwen pouted, getting herself a long peck on the lips. "Come on, baby girl. We have to get to your parents by 12," Blake reminded as he placed another kiss on her forehead. _Uh oh._

Gwen's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Shit! Right! My parents! Crap!" Gwen immediately stood up after giving Blake a quick kiss on the lips. She quickly put on his shirt that was on the floor then she rushed out the door. "Let's go cowboy! Gotta eat breakfast!" she yelled from the hallway, while Blake was following carefully behind as he laughed at how cute his girlfriend was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen took her _nth_ deep breath for that car ride. Her free hand was playing with the strap of her purse, while the other one was holding Blake's. Kingston was busy playing with his giraffe at the back, so she practically didn't have a struggle with her little boy. For the first time, she wished she had, for her to get distracted. 

Every now and then, she would squeeze Blake's hand when her nerves would get to her a little bit too much. She'd also look outside through the window when she'd take deep breaths. She knew that Blake noticed either way. She's literally doing anything to control her nerves.

She's only had three boyfriends her entire life, Blake being the third. It's been a while since she's introduced someone to the family. With the last one, her family, especially her brother and father, didn't like him the moment they met each other. Her mother always remained supportive and tried to give her the best advice she could give every chance Gwen got. She knew it would be the same, the men of her life, aside from Blake and King, being protective and her mother being understanding. There was one thing that she wanted to be different at that time. She didn't have to point it out 'cause you'd probably know what it'd be.

"We're here! Bwlake good memory!" Kingston squealed. _Thank God! I could've overthought further..._

Gwen led her gaze to Blake along with a worried look that was pretty evident. Blake kept caressing her hand that he was holding. None of them were moving too much and still, Gwen's nerves wouldn't go down at least a level. She wanted her family to like Blake, _so bad._ At the same time, no matter what she'd still love Blake just as much or maybe even more because Gwen herself could see how much of an amazing person Blake is. She wanted her family to realize how much he matters to her and how grateful Gwen is to have him. Gwen 100% knew that he's different. He'd proven that to her so many times. She knew her family would give Blake a chance. That's where she got that lesson from, from them. But still she -

"Don't worry, sunflower," Blake reassured her, "No matter what happens, I'm keeping my promise of being in it for the long haul. If I have to prove myself to your family, I'm going to do it."

That's another reason why she loves him so much. He'd defy her expectations and he could always read her like a book. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he's real. "It's not that, Blake. I know you will. But, like," Gwen stuttered at the end. She wanted to tell him something. It was at the tip of her tongue, yet she's having a hard time blurting it out.

"I know. He was," Blake paused for a while. Gwen knew he wanted to be careful with what words to say, especially with King at the back, "not a very nice person."

Gwen released a breath she never knew she was holding. She was glad Blake could understand her. It was another thing she was extremely grateful for.

"Aren't you nervous?" It was Gwen's turn to ask. It took her a while to speak, but she's thankful that Blake was patient.

"Of course I am baby girl," he answered as his free hand began to rub the back of his neck, "I just tell myself that loving you comes with challenges I have to overcome. I know it might be tough at first, but I know it's going be worth it 'cause as long as that means getting a chance to show you how much I love you everyday then I'm fighting no matter what."

"I love you, Blake." That was all Gwen could say since she was getting teary eyed at that moment.

"I love you too, sunflower." Blake gently wiped off the tears that were slowly making it's way down. 

"Yay! Mommy love Bwlake. Bwlake love mommy," Kingston cheered as he clapped his hands. The couple just giggled in unison right after Kingston's remark. _Kingston is a confirmed shipper._

"Don't be nervous, baby girl. I hope they'll like me but I'll still try everything I can to do my best," Blake continued.

"I should be the one that's telling that to you," she began as she went in for a hug and as he gave her a peck on her temple, "And you don't have to try, Blake. Being you is more than enough."

They both shared a kiss before they decided it was time to go out of the car. Just as Gwen was preparing her stuff, Blake was already at her side, ready to escort her out. She would always be surprised that he'd give some of his time just to open the door for her. It's a small gesture, but it meant a lot to Gwen. She held Kingston with one of her hands and Blake in the other. Blake offered to carry her purse and Kingston's stuff, which Gwen gladly accepted.

As they arrived right in front of the door, Gwen's nerves began to make their comeback. She looked at Blake first before gathering all of her confidence to knock. It didn't take too long for someone to answer the door.

"Nonna!" Kingston exclaimed as he let go of Gwen's hand and went straight into his grandma's arms. "Grandpa!" Her father was right next to her mom, so Kingston just went straight for him. Afterwards, Kingston ran further towards the backyard. Gwen, on the other hand, was left there standing with Blake. Her nerves wouldn't go down at least one bit. She was thankful that Blake squeezed her hand in order to divert her attention, even if it's just for a little bit.

"Gwen!" her mom carefully wrapped her arms around Gwen. She had to let go of Blake's hand for a short while, but she knew he'd understand. Next was a side hug coming from her father with a short kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Ma. Hi Pa," she began nervously, "This is Blake." She went back to Blake's side as she introduced him.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stefani," Blake began as he shook hands with her father and gave her mom a hug.

"Jen wasn't kidding when Gwen told her you're tall," Patti said.

"I could also clearly see where Gwen got her looks from," Blake continued as he gave her mother a compliment together with his dimpled smile.

"You didn't have to. And please, call me Patti," her mom smiled, "Come on in."

Gwen was glad that her mom and Blake got along. What made her extra nervous was when she could see her dad a bit silent as he watched the exchange. Blake was the last to go in since he was the one that closed the door for the four of them. He kept his arm on her waist as a way for them to have contact and Gwen knew it was his way of assisting her.

"Pretty girl, where can I put this?" Blake asked out of curiosity, referring to Gwen's purse and King's bag.

"You can just place it there on the couch," Gwen pointed with her head.

"We'll head on to the backyard. You two follow okay?" Patti said.

"Sure thing, mom," Gwen smiled as she watched her parents go towards the door. When no one else was there in the living room with them, Gwen switched her attention to Blake, who was busy looking at something placed at the shelves.

"Is this you?" Blake asked. As Gwen got nearer, she finally saw the picture. It was her playing with her toys under the Christmas tree. She remembered that day perfectly. She got so much gifts that Christmas. She got lots of new dresses and new toys especially barbies.

"Yeah," Gwen responded while smiling as the memory replayed in her head.

"You're so cute and beautiful," Blake mentioned then he finally switched his gaze to her, "Actually, even until now, you're just more cute and more beautiful."

"Blake, you're crazy," she shook her head sideways, not knowing that the compliments would reach until her parents' house.

"It's true, baby girl." He gently grabbed her by the side and pulled her closer to him. Finally, he landed a kiss on her head as his final move for that moment.

"Is everything good so far?" Gwen asked out of nowhere.

"Of course, pretty girl. You're mom is amazing, and I'll get to know your dad sooner or later." She saw him form a smile as they look at each other.

"Just tell me when everything gets a little too much okay?" she mentioned as she squeezed his hand the moment she was able to hold it.

"Alright." That's the last thing they spoke to each other, before they shared a kiss and headed on to the backyard.

  


Almost the entire Stefani family was there, Todd, Jen and Stella, including Eric and his family. Her youngest sibling, Jill, couldn't be there, but she was present through her daughter and Gwen's niece, Madeline.

Everybody was already seated. Gwen heard Jen calling the kids then they all rushed to their seats, including Kingston. There were still two seats and a high chair that were still free near the end, beside Madeline. The couple decided to take their seat there. Gwen settled beside Madeline, which she greeted her with a kiss on the cheeks. Blake was in the middle, while Kingston was in the high chair at the end of the line. Initially, Gwen offered to sit beside Kingston, but Blake said he didn't mind. It took a small peck on her temple to be convinced. She has trust in Blake, but then she thought if Blake were to be busy with King, he wouldn't be interrogated too much. It's kind of a good thing since her brothers and father would interrogate someone like they handle police investigation cases.

"Blake, what do you do for a living?" Eric asked out of the blue. _Great. Here we go. It's just ten minutes in._

It took a while for Blake to reply. "Sorry, my bad. I was giving Kingston some of the cheese," Blake finally spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear it properly."

"What do you do for a living?" Eric repeated carefully.

"I have this like resort back in my hometown, Oklahoma. It's been up for almost a year. Thankfully, it's doing good," Blake began as he kept his voice firm but gentle, and never leaving out the drawl as well. Gwen was pretty sure that rang bell, especially to Todd. "I also do music, which is my real passion," Blake mentioned shortly after. Gwen was glad that he brought that up, since she knew that he's extremely good at it. She didn't need to have an entire album or to listen for a year to establish that belief. She knew he had an amazing talent basing from the two songs she's heard from him, bias aside 'cause they're both about her.

"That's cool!" Eric exclaimed, "Do you know how to play instruments?"

"I'm grateful I can play a guitar decently," _You call that playing decent? Um excuse me Mr. Shelton?_ Blake began as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck, "So yeah, I'll put that in the list." Gwen could notice that he was getting nervous, so she decided to hold his hand. She saw Blake mouthing a 'thank you' followed by a smile.

"That's awesome! Maybe we could do some jamming the next time," Eric said.

"Sure, why not?" Blake smiled in response, "Let me know when you'd like."

"Eric here is pretty talented. He knows how to play lots of instruments. He even participated in starting the band where Gwen was in," Patti mentioned.

Gwen could see Blake's reaction without looking completely to her side. She's pretty sure his mouth formed an 'o' then he nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Gwen was really something else. It's like she was born to write and to perform. I'm proud to see her having success in it," Patti added with a big smile on her face.

"I totally agree in that, Mrs. Stefani," Blake replied.

"Just Patti, sweetheart," her mom quickly added.

Gwen was confused on how Blake quickly responded about her performing. Sure, he would always give her the compliments even if she could barely take them 98% of the time, but she just wondered how. She ended up looking at Blake with confusion screaming all over her face.

"I may have watched a few performances of yours through the staff back in Oklahoma," Blake shyly confessed. Gwen just couldn't help but blush. She quickly hid her face on Blake's arm. "Don't worry, pretty girl. I have to say those were hella amazing shows and you look badass. Everybody was singing along and cheering on. That's A+++ I tell ya." Gwen was still blushing hard. She felt Blake's arm going around her as he tried to rub her side. She tried to peek with both of her eyes as she slowly looked up towards Blake.

"You're being cute," she whispered, "Stop it."

"It's true," Blake gently reasoned out. It was followed by a dimpled smile, making her blush a little more. _I swear to God, the dimples-_

"Blake, you mentioned that you have this resort back in your hometown," Todd interjected. _Thanks for saving, Todd, but maybe not with a question._

"Yeah," Blake genuinely responded.

"Is this the one located at Ada?" Todd asked. Gwen was right. It did ring a bell. She's somehow interested to see Todd's reaction. This made her slowly pull away from Blake's arm as she inserted a small kiss on his cheek along the way. She noticed Blake's smile before finally looking at her brother.

She knew Blake nodded as an answer the moment she saw the realization hitting Todd's face. Her brother opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but Gwen immediately noticed his loss for words. "I see." That was all that her brother could blurt out.

"Y'all should come out to Oklahoma. It's really nice there. I can show y'all around the different parks, lakes and sights to see there," Blake offered. Gwen just smiled right after Blake's invitation. She knew he loves to show people around. She could definitely guarantee that once they go there to have a vacation or something one day, they'd have fun. Gwen hadn't thought about it that much before, but now she's going to look forward to it. 

"We'd definitely consider that." Patti replied, keeping her smile stretched across her face once more.

The rest of the lunch went like that. Patti, Eric and Blake were talking most of the time. They were able to talk about the tip of the iceberg of Blake's personal life and some Stefani family traditions. There were instances were Todd would join in. Gwen would just hold Blake's hand when she knew that the question would be a bit tough to answer. She always got Blake's thankful smile every time. It came to an instance where she got a kiss on the cheek before Blake replied. A few topics about Gwen as a kid were brought up by her mom. Gwen felt embarrassed by some of it. She kept on looking at Blake's reaction and none of them were far from a smile, a chuckle or both. 

Gwen was glad that Eric, her mom and Blake were getting along well and that Todd was somehow bringing his guard down. Gwen's dad remained silent throughout lunch, but he would talk when he was asked something or when it was appropriate for him to be included. Gwen was still quite nervous about that, but she noticed that Blake seemed to respect his demeanor. After all, she knew that Blake understood why. There was a time where Madeline was included in the conversation. It was safe to say that she and Blake got along too. After everyone was finished and all the kids went altogether to the other side of the backyard to play, Gwen sneaked in to Blake's arms.

"Everything going fine?" Gwen asked the moment she got near. She could definitely notice that Blake didn't see it coming, but when they had eye contact, they both smiled at each other.

"Yep," he responded with a bigger smile and a nod, "Your mom and Eric are really awesome people. Plus I really like your family especially after hearing the traditions that y'all do."

Gwen's smile got even bigger. (if that was even possible) There was a big relief deep inside her knowing that Blake likes her family. She knew that some of the family members were liking Blake too. She was glad that it was all going smoothly. She couldn't be more thankful. There were some points where she got extremely nervous for reasons, but it's all good for her as long as Blake was doing good.

"That's great," Gwen finally blurted out, "What about Todd and Dad?" She knew it was risky to ask it, but she might as well do.

"I hope I'm doing alright," he confessed nervous.

"You're perfect, cowboy," Gwen reassured him in the best way she could, "They'll come around."

"Gwen! Mom needs your help here," Eric shouted as he walked out of the door.

"I'll be right back. Just talk to me if you need anything okay cowboy?"

"Sure thing, pretty girl." She felt him land a kiss on her temple before they let each other go.

Gwen headed straight for the kitchen, knowing that's where her mom would likely be. When she got there, she noticed that she was busy doing something at the wash area. She saw Jen right beside her, arranging the dishes, while Madeline was trying to get some water from the fridge. She carefully made her way beside her and her mom seemed to have acknowledged her presence.

"There you are, honey," her mom began as she wiped her hands using the towel.

"Hey mom," Gwen greeted.

"How was the food?" her mom began asking.

"It was great! Thank you for making some of my favorite meals," she answered as she gave her mom a hug.

"Were some of the dishes suitable for Blake?" Patti added.

"He eats anything that's delicious, so he's good. It was actually a way for the both of us to find out meals we both like," Gwen mentioned with a small giggle following up.

"That's good. That's good," her mom responded with a bright smile.

"Gwen, he's actually really tall," Jen mentioned.

"Told you," Gwen giggled again out of nowhere.

"I agree! I looked like a dwarf next to him when we stood up," Madeline added, giving a glass of water to Patti, "Plus, he's super nice, and super sweet to you, Auntie Gwen." Gwen was a bit shocked that Madeline noticed that between her and Blake. Nonetheless, she was glad Maddie sees him similar to the way she does.

"The dimples were a killer too," Jen said.

"I know," Gwen unknowingly gushed.

"Auntie Gwen is smiling big time!" Madeline teased.

"I agree with Maddie. I haven't seen you smile like that in years, honey," Patti genuinely pointed out.

"Oh, um really mom?" Gwen blurted, out of curiosity.

"Yes, honey," Patti began, "He's an amazing human being. I can definitely see now why."

Gwen had no words at that moment. She just hugged her mom real tight. Her mom seemed to get the message 'cause she got a tight squeeze too. She was glad her mom approves Blake. All that's left was her dad and Todd.

"Look who's talking outside," Patti mentioned.

Gwen was curious about who her mother was talking about, so she raised her head from Patti's shoulders and peeked through the kitchen window. She could see Blake, Todd and her dad having a good conversation. Blake was smiling. Her dad was throwing a laugh while Todd was shaking his head sideways gently as he chuckled.

"They've been talking for a while. Things looked serious at first, but after Grandpa pats Blake's back, everything was going great from there," Madeline said, since she was the one that was near the window. Gwen had a hopeful smile on her face. She silently prayed that this was a sign or at least that everything was going well like she always wanted to be.

"Todd was just like that, but I know he was excited about meeting Blake. I'm pretty sure Kingston wouldn't lie when he talked about him a couple of days ago anyway," Jen confessed with a small giggle at the end. Her mom followed along, making Gwen ask something.

"Mom, you know about that?" Gwen asked, clearly shocked, even Madeline giggled along.

"Yeah," her mom began, "Jen told me and Madeline about it. King is really something else isn't he." All the girls in the kitchen, aside from Gwen were laughing hard. Gwen couldn't help but just blush. That night was clearly replaying in her head. She couldn't scold King about it, since she planned on telling Todd anyways and King was just honest about everything.

"I agree," Jen chuckled, "Not to mention Gwen's face."

"What do you mean, Auntie Jen?" Madeline asked.

"Her eyes were super wide and her jaw literally dropped. It was cute and funny at the same time. She was obviously taken off guard," Jen replied a bit busy with the laughing.

"You forgot that little detail, Jenny," Patti mentioned.

"Sorry about that," Jen shyly said.

"Thanks a lot, Jen," Gwen playfully rolled her eyes.

"Anytime G." Jen winked, which had Gwen joining in, but she only blushed and giggled.

"Hey there, ladies," Todd butted in.

"Hi Uncle Todd!" Maddie greeted.

"Hey there, Maddie!" Todd began.

"I'll go play with my cousins," Maddie mentioned before leaving the kitchen.

"Hi Todd," Gwen nervously greeted.

"Hey sis. You alright?" Todd pointed out.

"Yeah," she nodded with a small smile. "I um-" Gwen was about to say something when her dad, Dennis entered the kitchen.

"Pa," she went near her dad, getting a hug from him when she was close.

"You having fun?" her dad asked out of the blue. Gwen wasn't sure why he was asking the question. Nevertheless, Gwen gave an honest answer.

"Yeah. Jen, Mom, Maddie and I were laughing about something a while ago." That drew a small giggle from all the girls that were in the kitchen during that moment.

"Girl talk," Dennis pointed out.

"I guess you could say that," Gwen giggled once more. Her attention shifted to the kitchen window that was right in front of her. From her view, she could see Blake playing with the kids. Maddie and Stella were running around as they chase Kingston, who was on Blake's back. She could clearly see that Kingston was laughing so hard as he and Blake go up against her nieces. Kingston got almost shot by a water gun, but it ended up being Blake, who shielded him, making everybody, including Blake, laugh hard at his facial expression. A big smile stretched across Gwen's face as she watched everything took place. She just kept silent as she continued watching him interact. That was until she noticed her dad looking in the same direction as hers.

"Gwen," Dennis began.

"Yes Pa?" she answered as she looked at her dad, who was still looking out the window.

"I'm glad you finally found the man that you deserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it's kind of messy. Still, thanks for reading! :) I'm gonna be keeping this in the fluff and happy phase  for a while, since it was really what the fic is about in the first place. :) If you guys have any suggestions, comments, criticism, just anything, you can write them down below or you could message me in twitter @stefanigwenph. ;)
> 
> P.S. I also apologize if the updates are not steady. I'm working on balancing my time right now and in case y'all might wonder, I'm gonna try to finish this story as soon as I can, so I can start on my other story ideas. :))


End file.
